Home
by xsparklesthemagicalunicornx
Summary: "Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. Before and during TF
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

**Note: **The name of the story comes from the song "Home" By Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes. It's a pretty awesome song so if you don't have it- itunes it now. The start is loosely based on the song. Also the first chapter- this one…is set during the movie. Then it will flash back. I will put the dates at the top and a note to remind you and not confuse you

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

* * *

**2001 – Prologue**

There was the sound of sirens, but they sounded so far away. There were flashes in front of her eyes and she tried to open heavy lids but it was too hard. Then there was a voice and she pushed her way through the haze. His voice had always done that to her, pulled her out of whatever daze she was in.

"La! Baby can you hear me?" She opened her eyes slowly, trying to blink away the liquid that was seeping into them. There was a red tinge to her sight, like she was wearing rose-coloured glasses.

"La! Dammit Nicola!" The voice was shouting her name and she tried to turn her head but a sudden ache through her whole body stopped her. She tried to speak, her voice husky.

"Leon?" She squinted through her foggy vision and she could see green eyes looking at her, arms extended to her. Moving only her eyes she could see his hands on her hips, but she couldn't feel it. Suddenly there was panic bubbling up in her stomach.

"Leon? Leon why can't I feel anything?" She tried to reach for him but her arms refused to move. Her entire body began to hum with numbness. "Leon! I can't move." She tried to breathe but the panic was choking her.

"Breathe baby. Please just calm down." Leons soothing voice made her concentrate on something other than the lack of feeling in her entire body. "Did someone call a fucking ambulance?" She heard someone shouting and she realised it was Vince.

"Vince? What's Vince doing here?" She whispered softly.

"He was with me, sweetie." Leon replied just as quietly.

"Is he okay? He sounds upset." She asked, the pink tinge leaving her vision and she could finally make out the emotions on Leons face. His face was pale, his lips taut as his green eyes, filled with moisture glanced back and forth between her and the area around him. A fear she'd only seen once or twice her entire life.

"He's just worried, La, don't worry about him." His husky voice soothed her and she closed her eyes, wondering what was going on to make them all start acting crazy.

"Why are you crying? Whys Vince worried? What's going on? Is everyone okay?" She saw Leons eyes widen and she tried to move her hand to touch him but it wouldn't move. "Why can't I move? My hand won't move." She hissed, trying to move it.

"Vince!" Leon screamed and everything started to fade as she saw someone else appear in front of her and Leons hands were jerking wildly. Then there was nothing except a low humming.

"La? Please baby wake up." Leons voice was insistent and she refused to open her eyes no matter how much pleading there was.

"Le, I am not getting out of bed, make your own damn breakfast." She muttered, her eyes still closed.

"You've been in a car accident, La. You're in an ambulance going to the hospital." Her eyes snapped open and suddenly she could feel the momentum of a vehicle and Leon was leaning over her, his hand grasping hers- which she could see, but she couldn't feel.

"Leon, I can't feel my hands." Her voice was startled and Leons gaze shifted to their joined hands.

"You're in a lot of pain, baby, they've numbed everything." He rubbed his chin, a sure sign he was lying, but she seemed not to notice it.

"Oh." Was all she said before a small smile appeared on her face. "Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit.

"Yeah and on the way to the hospital you snagged the packet of smokes from my pocket." His voice was low as he glanced to the paramedic beside him who nodded to him to keep going.

She smiled brightly and Leon could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it was going to come out his throat.

"You kept puffing away and do you remember what you said?" He asked her gently.

"I told you that you were my hero." She was still smiling and Leon felt the familiar bump as the Ambulance turned into the emergency carpark.

He kissed her cheek before having to step away and let them take her from the vehicle and wheel her into the hospital, leaving him to trail behind.

She watched him the entire time before the swinging doors blocked her from the entrance and she could no longer see him standing there in his jeans, an old sweater and his hair sticking up in all directions and she couldn't help wondering why he looked so damn sad.

When she woke again, there was a throbbing in her lower back and her arms were wrapped in white bandages. Managing to turn her head she could see Leon slumped back in a chair beside her, his mouth hanging open as he slept. She smiled at the sight and tried to lift her hand but it wasn't going to move. Then she remembered what they'd said about the painkillers. They were some good painkillers she mused before a nurse appeared in the doorway.

The blonde haired nurse smiled, nodding at the sleeping man in the chair.

"He refused to move when we told him visiting hours were over."

"Thank-you for letting him stay." She replied and watched the nurse nod.

"I'll let a doctor know your awake sweetie."

Minutes later an older looking man appeared in the doorway holding a clipboard.

"It's good to see you awake Miss Andrews. I'm Doctor Newberry. I performed your initial examination when you were admitted." He smiled, but she could see the sadness in his face and she wanted to ask but he continued to speak.

"I'm afraid you sustained quite serious injuries in the accident." The nurse that had been there when she'd woken up, moved quickly into the room and stood beside her, holding her hand. "Many of your lacerations required stitches and you were x-rayed while you were unconscious." He pulled out a black sheet of plastic and held it up to the light.

"This shows a break in the lower vertebrae of your spine. Most likely sustained from the jarring from seat on your back on impact." Her mouth felt dry as she stared at the grey haired man.

"I've broken my back?" She whispered and the doctor nodded and the nurse squeezed her hand, not that she felt it.

"You will slowly begin to get feeling back to your limbs in time, we have tried to fix everything as best we can, now you just have to heal." The doctor continued.

"But I've broken my back. I won't be able to dance again."

"You will get movement back, Miss Andrews, in time." He skirted around the subject and she knew what that meant.

"How long?" She whispered and glanced over at Leon who's green eyes were watching her now.

"A few months with a lot of physiotherapy." She swallowed the large lump in her throat. She could feel the tears brimming at her eyes and fell silent.

"There was another thing…" The doctor started but Leon, who had woken up at his entrance cleared his throat and shot him a glare and the doctor took the hint and left the room, the nurse following hesitantly.

"Baby?" he said softly, reaching over to stroke her head as she lay there, her body and her mind numb. "La?" He tried again and he saw her eyes flicker his way before she spoke.

"We lost it didn't we? The baby?" He gritted his teeth to hold back the tears at the pain in her voice.

"I uh…La, it…" What was he going to say? Just because she couldn't move didn't mean she was stupid. He knew how perceptive she was- she could read him like a book. "The doctor said that if he operated the chances of the baby surviving were low. I let him operate, La, it's my fault." And she let the tears fall down her face as he fell to her side, defeated, his chest heaving with tears.

"You should go home, Leon." She whispered and he knew better than to fight her.

"I love you, La." He mumbled into her skin before leaving, tears pouring down both of their cheeks as he left.

She stared at her hand lying on the mattress and willed it to move and she winced when it refused to. This was so much worse than falling out of that window, she laughed at the thought before realising that that's when it had all started.

* * *

A/N: Right well review…actually not yet, I'm sticking the first chapter up right away so you can get the gist of where this is headed. Like it, don't like it- Leave a review!

x


	2. Alabama Arkansas

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary:** "Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

A/N: This is the first of the flashback chapters- starting June 1997

Each chapter will be named after a line in the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeroes

* * *

**June 1997- Alabama. Arkansas**

"How many of these fucking things do we have to sit through?" Jesse hissed at latino looking girl sitting beside him.

"She's next thank god." Letty replied looking down at the paper program in her hand.

"This is some boring shit." The dark haired boy on her other side muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and earned looks from the other members of the audience, shrugging at their reactions, not really caring.

"It's ballet, of course its boring." Letty muttered and leant her head back on the seat. The three girls on the stage curtsied before running off the stage and the announcer introduced the next act.

"For the last performance tonight, senior Nicola Andrews will be doing her choreographed piece for the Ballet Academy in New York." A small clap went through the room and violins started to play.

Leon sat up in his chair and watched intently as four dancers came out onto the stage, each wearing a white leotard and tutu, holding hands as they danced their way onto the stage. That was when Leon recognised the music and looked around Letty to Jesse.

"Are you serious?" He hissed as the violins continued to play, but Jesse just smiled at him knowingly, making Leon sit back in his chair. What on earth had she been thinking?

The familiar build up in the music signalled the transition that the song was about to change then a scream before Billy Idols "Rebel Yell" blared through the speakers.

She was wearing all black as she strutted out onto the stage. The three in the audience watched on with a smile as Nicola performed nothing like the traditional ballet that had been showcased that night. The song quickly changed again, the violins still playing over the top in a mix that Jesse had made her.

It was the most amazing thing Leon had ever seen and was shocked as the whole room stood up and clapped as the music came to a grinding halt.

"Man that was cool." Letty said as she clapped enthusiastically, standing beside the two boys as her best friend took a bow.

* * *

"I have not a chance of getting into that fucking academy so I told Miss Riddell to go screw herself." Nicola giggled as she swept her long dark hair over her shoulder and took a sip of her beer.

Leons foster mother had left town for the weekend and told them all to keep the place clean so they had retreated to Leons bedroom where, sitting on the window sill Nicola had a clear view of her house and could see when her father was going to bed so she could sneak back home without having to be questioned about her drunkenness.

"Lala, you are mad girl." Letty laughed, taking a long sip of her Corona and leaning against Leons bed.

"It was amazing, you were amazing." Jesse was laughing as he danced around the room pretending to be a ballerina.

"Did you see Missy Daniels fall flat on her face?" Nicola laughed as Leon opened the door, holding two large bowls of crisps in his hands. He glanced over at Nicola sitting on his window sill, one leg hanging outside the room and the other dangling just above the floor of his room. Her feet were bare and she was wearing a black tank top and some denim shorts which were riding up her thighs as she swung her legs back and forth.

"La! How many times do I have to tell you to get off that window sill." He sighed and shook his head.

"Look La, mummy is worried." Letty teased, her second beer taking its toll on her eighteen year old body.

"You're letting the klutz sit on the window sill, Letty." Leon griped and Letty glanced over at Nicola, her face growing serious.

"He has a point La, get off the window sill." Nicola smiled cheekily at them all. They were right she was a total klutz, she couldn't walk a straight line without hurting herself, it was amazing she could dance so well.

"Get off the sill now, La." Leons voice was a low growl and Nicola, filled with alcohol started giggling uncontrollably. He saw it before anyone else and he reached for her as she slipped slightly to the left. And before she hit the ground out of the two storey window he was jumping out after her, landing hard on the ground and crawling over to her.

"Baby, are you alright?" There was blood on her face and she was nursing her arm, groaning.

"I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying. Can you walk?" Leon helped Nicola up and the blood was slowly oozing from the gash on her head. He looked around for what she had hit it on and saw a rock jutting out of the ground in the dark.

Nicola leaned heavily against him, nursing her arm, whimpering at the movement.

"Can you walk? You idiot, jumping out after me." She laughed slightly and let him lead her towards the car parked in the driveway. By the time they were there Letty and Jesse were coming out the front door.

"Is she okay?" Letty asked shaking her head at the sight of her friend.

"I think she's hurt her arm. I'm going to take her to the hospital. Can you go and tell her Dad?" He opened the back door of his black car and Nicola fell into the seat, lying there complaining about the pain.

Letty and Jesse headed off towards her house as Leon got in the old Chevy and started it up, pulling out of the driveway.

"You're my hero." Nicola's voice was in his ear and he felt her arm snake around his shoulder and snatch the packet of smokes out of his pocket.

"Hey!"

"Eyes on the road, Le. This could be my last cigarette, I'm going to savour it." She clumsily lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"Can you at least wind down the window, La!" He said as he weaved through the traffic towards the hospital.

"I'm dying and you're worried about your stupid car smelling. Fuck you." Nicola replied as she grappled with the handle of the window and started to wind it down. "Your car sucks by the way."

Leon could see her blowing smoke rings out into the night air as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights.

When he finally managed to find a park and got out and helped Nicola out of the car, letting her lean against him as they walked as she puffed on a Marlboro Light.

"You can't take that inside." He said before grabbing the cigarette and stubbing it out on the ground.

When they made it through the electronic doors, Leon managed to find a nurse to treat his friend as she held onto her limp arm.

They were sitting in the examination room and she had a few butterfly bandages taping the cut on her head together and the blood had been cleaned off her face when her father came running in.

"Nicola! What happened?" His voice was high pitched as he stroked his daughters hair, glancing up at the green eyed boy standing on the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest and an amused look on his face. The white t-shirt he'd been wearing was covered in crusted blood and his jeans had grass stains on the knees, his feet bare and his hair sticking up in all directions from him running his fingers through it in frustration.

"Leon was like superman, Dad! He jumped out the window after me!" She was giggling and the older man looked up at the boy, a worried look on his face.

"She hit her head, she's concussed, and loaded with painkillers." Leon explained before the man looked back at his daughter, pushing a long dark strand of hair out of her face.

"Were you drinking Nic?" He was the only person that she let call her Nic, otherwise it was Nicola. With the exception of the few people that call her La.

"No…" Nicola replied pretending to be offended, Mr Andrews raised his eyes to look at Leon.

"She had a few beers." The man nodded and shook his head at his daughter as she shot Leon a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. He just shrugged it off before a nurse came in to take her to the x-ray.

"Noooo, I want Leon to come with me- he's my hero didya know?" She looked at the nurse who looked between the two males that occupied the room with a bemused look on her face.

"She's very concussed." Her father replied and gestured to Leon to go with his daughter, mumbling a thank-you to the boy as he left.

When they stood in the x-ray room, lead vests on their bodies Nicola held tightly onto Leons hand with her good hand.

"Did I say thank-you?" She asked and he smiled down at her.

"No, but you told me to fuck off." He replied in a low voice, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Sorry, you know I love you." The brunette replied, watching Leons eyes widen before the nurse interrupted them.

"Now hold still please Nicola." The room went dark and she could hear the clicking of the machine.

"Is it broken?" Leon asked when the doctor appeared minutes later holding the x-rays up the fluorescent light.

"Yes." He showed them the break before the nurse started to plaster her arm.

"Great, I graduate in three days and I'm going to have a broken arm and a scarface." She muttered to no one in particular and Leon laughed huskily.

"Maybe you'll listen to me next time."

The doctors insisted that she stay in over night for observation and Nicola had inwardly groaned before promptly throwing up and confirming their suspicions of a concussion.

"I will never sit on a window sill again." She groaned as she lay on her stomach, her good hand hanging over the edge of the bed, her fingers loosely holding onto a bucket, her other arm wrapped up in a bright yellow cast was propped up on a pillow on her other side.

Leon was leaning back in the chair shaking his head at his friend as she lay there drugged up.

Nicola was so pleased that he had stayed there with her. Since she was ten she always remember Leon being there to help her when gravity often defied her. She could still remember meeting him when their neighbour De-de had introduced her twelve year old foster son to them. He'd been broken, nothing like the guy he was now. He'd called her Nicole at first and she corrected him straight away, emphasising the –LA on the end. For weeks afterwards when he would see her he would say her name with the emphasis, but soon shortened it to La.

When she'd turned thirteen she'd had a massive crush on the green eyed fifteen year old and they'd soon drifted apart, but when she turned sixteen and started to show some interest in cars they had become best friends again, adding Jesse who lived down the road and Letty who was in Nicolas grade at school.

It was her and Letty that had gotten them the job with Letty's older boyfriend Dom in his garage. Every weekend when she didn't have any dancing Nicola had sat down there watching and learning from the other boys and Letty and making fast friends with the booksmart Mia.

"Theres no windows at my new place." Leon interrupted her thoughts. He'd told her last week he was moving into the Toretto house down at Echo Park with Jesse. They were moving in a week when De-de was back from her holiday.

"I expect the grand tour when you move in." She replied and could feel another wave of nausea, "Turn around Palermo, I'm going to puke." Nicola groped for the bucket but Leon was already holding it up to her as she threw up.

He handed her a glass of water before going to get rid of the bucket.

Seconds later a clean bucket was placed near her hand and she lifted her head to look at him.

"I don't know if it's the concussion or the Marlboro's." Her head slumped on her pillow again but she didn't close her eyes, she wasn't allowed to close her eyes.

"Is she asleep?" Jesse stood in the doorway looking at Leon who shook his head.

Nicola lifted her head and saw Jess and Letty smiling at her. Jesse held up a pile of videos and Letty held up a packet of brightly coloured permanent markers.

"The nurses said visiting hours were over but we were allowed to hang around and keep you awake if we were quiet." Letty explained walking over and sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed.

Using her good hand, Nicola pushed herself up and turned over so she was sitting up. Jesse fell onto the bed beside her, forcing her to move over as he threw the videos onto her lap and looked over at his best friend.

"Man, you jumped out the window!"

Leon shrugged it off as Nicola looked through the videos. All of her favourites.

"Pick the Lion King." Jesse hissed in her ear and she grinned before holding up one at the bottom causing a collective groan.

"Why did you bring it, Jess?" Leon said to the blonde as Letty put the video in the player.

"I didn't realise." He wriggled around causing Nicola to hit him.

"Stop fucking moving."

"Stop fucking swearing." Jesse snarked as the credits rolled on and Dirty Dancing started to play.

By the time it got to the key scene where Patrick Swayze says "Nobody puts Baby in the corner." Leon and Jesse were snoring and Letty was drawing flowers on Nicolas cast. At the moment of Nicolas favourite scene Letty put her pens down.

"I can't believe you made Leon do the dance." She laughed a husky laugh as "Time of my life" started to play. Nicola giggled at memory of the weekends before the garage when Nicola would teach Jesse to dance, they'd been fighting over the Cha cha when Leon had appeared. Jesse had told her to teach Leon then but Nicola had different ideas for Leon. He had more upper body strength than Jesse so she'd taken him to the beach and taught him the dance from Dirty Dancing. It had started his endless teasing of her being Baby and him Johnny and he still called her Baby just to annoy her.

"He's a good dancer." She whispered to Letty, not wanting him to hear her praising him.

By the time the credits had rolled on it was four am and Letty was leaning on the bed, her head resting in her crossed arms. Nicola felt her eyelids start to droop and her head drop back on the pillow.

Then she was wet and shivering.

Snapping her eyes open, Vince Catalano stood over her, a triumphant look on his large face and a glass of water in his hand.

"I heard you have a concussion." He smirked and if she wasn't incapacitated Nicola would have thrown something at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sugar."

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Do tell!

x


	3. I do love my Ma and Pa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Love Ink and tasha**- thanks for my first two reviews! You guys rock. Please let me know if this starts to disappoint!

**

* * *

**

**June 1997 – I Do Love My Ma and Pa**

Vince had managed to chat her ear off until eight o'clock the next morning and Nicola was almost sad to see him leave when he stood up and looked at the other three sleeping bodies shaking his head.

"I'll see you later for the barbeque, Lala." He leant over and kissed the top of her head, careful to avoid the large gash before pulling Jess off the bed and walking out of the room.

"What the…?" Jesse yelled when he hit the ground, waking up startled and looked around the room, his gaze landing on Nicola who just shrugged. Leon made a sound and woke up at the sound of Jesse's crash to the floor and looked down at the blonde sitting on the ground.

"What're you doing down there, Jess?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Jesse flipped him off before standing up and shooting a glare at Nicola before leaving the room in search of what Nicola guessed was candy.

Before Leon could say another word though Mia appeared in the doorway with a cardboard tray of coffees and a brown paper bag. Nicola's stomach growled and she realised she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"Lala, are you okay, babe?" She threw the coffees and food into Leons hands before rushing forward and hugging Nicola, jostling Letty awake from beside her.

"I've been better." Nicola laughed as Mia looked over her in a motherly way. The older girl had always looked out for her telling her that she needed a mother for certain things, even though she was only a few years older.

"Would you like something to eat?" She snatched the food from Leon, ruffling his hair as she went and passed Nicola a chocolate croissant and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks so much Mia." Nicola took a large bite of the pastry as Mia handed coffees to a grumpy Letty and Leon as well as a pastry she had selected for each of them. They all thanked her as she looked around for Jesse, still holding a coffee.

"Vending machine." Nicola told her through a mouthful of croissant and when Nicolas father walked into the room she thrust the coffee into his hand before he'd gotten a word out.

"Good morning?" Jack Andrews took in the scene around him as the three friends looked up at him while his daughter continued to scoff on chocolate and pastry, only stopping to take a sip of coffee. "I didn't think you all would be here, so I only got Nic a croissant, but seems like she's right." He laughed as Nicola rolled her eyes and reached over for the bag in his hand.

"Thanks Daddy. Mia has Danish." She gestured to Mia before starting on the second croissant as her friends shook their heads at her.

"How're you feeling darling?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bed were Vince had sat for four hours before him.

"Excellent."

"That's good because I need to head off." He patted her leg and she smiled.

"I'll be fine Daddy. You travel safe." Her father stood up and kissed her head telling her to be careful and congratulations on graduating in three days before he left, patting Leon on his shoulder and thanking Mia for the coffee.

Nicola watched her father leave and sighed. It was so like him to end up with a job before something important. He was a truck driver and his job often took him halfway across the country.

"Hey. You alright?" Leon reached over and placed a hand on her leg. She snapped out of her trance and looked over at Leon and smiled.

"Surely am, when can we blow this joint?"

"I saw a Nurse and she said we just need to sign you out after a check-up and we're good to go." Mia said lifting her handbag onto the bag and opening it, "But before you go anywhere you'll want these." She held out a bottle of facewash and a hairbrush.

"Thank you so much!" Nicola grabbed the hairbrush and started to wrench it through her hair, but found it difficult. Leon stood up and snatched the brush from her hands and pulled it through her crazed hair while she chatted to Letty and Mia. .

Nicola tried to ignore the soft way Leon was running the brush through her hair, his fingers threading through the strands. Letty was wiping the smeared mascara off her face and Mia was signing her cast.

* * *

Nicola rolled over and looked around the room. This was not her room. Rolling onto her other side she saw Letty lying beside her, a large arm draped over her side. Groaning in disgust at being in bed with the affectionate couple Nicola made her way from the room and stumbled down the stairs to the basement stairs making her way through the tv room she pushed Leons door open.

He was sleeping with his arm across his eyes and Nicola continued to stumble towards the bed and crawled in beside him. Falling onto the plush mattress she pulled the comforter over her shoulders and snuggled into the warm bed.

She had only just closed her eyes when she felt large arms wrap around her and pull her into Leons chest. She strategically moved so that her back was to her chest and she stretched her broken arm out in front of her.

"You okay, Lala?" Leons husky voice was muffled by her hair and she pulled his arms around her waist.

"I just woke up in bed with Letty and Dom."

"Gross." Leon replied before his breathing got heavy and he was back to sleep.

It didn't take Nicola long to fall asleep as she lay wrapped up in Leons bed.

She was startled awake when someone jumped on top of her.

"Wake up, Lala!" Lettys voice rang in her ear and Nicola sat up looking around the room and realised she was in Leons bed.

"What?" She turned her attention back to Letty who was bouncing on the mattress.

"Beach time, chica!" It was then she realised Letty was wearing a bikini top and short white shorts, her sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Nicola rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her good hand and looked over at Leons alarm clock which read 11:00am.

"Come on! Lets go." Pulling herself out of bed Nicola followed Letty up the stairs to where everyone was sitting around the kitchen table looking hungover.

"Cap'n Crunch or Corn Flakes?' Jesse was holding up two cereal boxes to Vince who gave him a look before having the Captain Crunch box thrown at his head.

"Hey guys." Nicola gave a small wave and the four men sitting at the table grunted a greeting before going back to their food or coffee.

Leon was sitting in a chair, resting his head on his folded arms, a coffee cup held loosely in his fingers. Nicola snagged the cup from his fingers and drained the rest of its contents before saying thank-you and being dragged out the door by Letty.

After stopping at Nicola's house the two girls met the rest of the team at the beach. Nicola ambled down the walkway to the sand as Letty and Jesse ran ahead, surfboards under their arms. Nicola was a bit jealous that they were able to go swimming while she lay stretched out on the beach in her red bikini, a black trucker hat holding her hair in a ponytail.

As she lay there baking in the sun, she could hear the sound of everyone playing in the surf. She glared begrudgingly at the yellow cast on her arm which was now covered in colourful words and pictures. Someone had also drawn a large heart on the underside that said "Lala loves Leon 4 EVA" written inside it. Leon had smirked when he saw it and raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

"La!" She heard someone yell.

"What?" She yelled back, not even bothering to look up. Suddenly there was wet body lying on top of her and everyone was laughing as Jesse wriggled around ensuring to get her all wet.

"Jesse!" Nicola shrieked, hitting him to get off her.

"You're missing out Lala." Jesse rolled of her into the sand and she promptly threw sand at him.

"You're such an ass!" She continued to abuse him as the rest of them watched on, laughing at the girl drying herself off.

"Come on Lala." Jesse laughed as he jumped up and ran back to the group.

Nicola leant back on her elbows as she watched the rest of them run around in the surf like a bunch of kids. It was funny to see the boys like Dom and Vince throwing Letty and Mia into the surf. Her eyes fell on Leon who was doubled over as Vince tackled Jesse face first into the water. His brown skin glistened with water and she could see his brown hair sticking up from him running his fingers through it. When he looked her way she couldn't help but look away quickly. It wasn't really common knowledge that she had a thing for Leon and she'd like to keep it that way. When she dared to look back up he had his back to her and she sighed and dropped back on the towel, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander to Leon like it had since she was about fifteen.

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" Someone spoke and her eyes snapped open to fall on a very hot Leon leaning over her.

"Nothing." She said quiet, feeling a bit of a blush creeping up her cheeks. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Leon only saw her as a friend when he said things like that to her.

"You sure, you looked like you were deep in thought." He too leant back on his elbows and his green eyes squinted at the bright sun.

"Hmm." Was all she said as she closed her eyes again and tried not to think too much about how close he was.

She felt him shift and looked up to see him running his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I was thinking…" he started but her laugh cut him off.

"Don't start taking up new hobbies, Le." This earned her a look before he pounced on her and started tickling her. "No, no stop!" She laughed as he continued to tickle her making her hit him with her cast but he ignored it, laughing at her trying to defend herself. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said finally and he pulled back, smiling with triumph as she looked down at her sand covered body and shook her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you mean it?" He still held her arms over her head and for the first time they both realised he was straddling her. Before he could change his mind, Leon quickly climbed off her and fell back into the sand.

Nicola adjusted her bikini again and tried to stop the heat that was crawling up her neck. She saw Leon glance over at her before he jumped up and ran back to the group, never finishing what he wanted to tell her.

Flopping back on the towel Nicola closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. _La get it together Girl! _She told herself.

* * *

"A box? Oh it's a…" Letty trailed off as she saw Leon standing behind Nicola as she drew on the piece of paper. When Letty stopped speaking Nicola looked up at her confused.

"Ah…earth to Letty Ortiz- we're winning here!" She snapped her fingers in front of her face before looking up to see Leon standing over her.

"Pornstar Pictionary?" He asked and the four players burst out laughing.

"If you want to play with us you'll have to wait until we're playing Swearword Scrabble because we're odd numbers." Nicola said as he sat down beside her and looked at the pictures that had been drawn on the pads in front of them.

"How did you guys even come up with these?" Mia looked over at Nicola and Letty who exchanged a look.

"Lets just say that we spent a lot of time in detention." Nicola bit her lip and threw a glance at Leon who was smirking.

"So you have a thing for Leon huh?" Mia said half an hour later as they sat beside each other on the table in the backyard, the rest having gone to get rations of beer and food before they started to play Swearword Scrabble.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Nicola replied as she packed up the Pictionary stuff.

"I saw you all goo goo eyes over him at the beach today." Nicola rolled her eyes at Mia.

"I wasn't all goo goo eyes."

"Whatever you tell yourself, chica." Mia plucked the box from Nicolas hands and disappeared before Nicola sat down on a chair, resting her yellow cast on the table as she waited for the rest of them to return.

Leon walked out of the back door and saw Nicola staring out to space. He could see the cool breeze whipping the hair off her neck, leaving it exposed. Not for the first time he imagined brushing his fingers against it but shook his head to snap out of it. This was Nicola, one of his best friends. So what if he'd been completely besotted with her since the day she walked into the Auto Shop at the high school looking for Letty. It was like meeting her for the first time as she'd looked him over and smiled, his name forming on her full lips before she bit it. He knew her well enough to know she was nervous, she always did that when she was nervous, or thinking too hard. He remembered thinking how he hadn't seen her around the school at all. He'd missed the transformation from a tiny ten year old to the sixteen year old that had stood in front of him and forgiven him for being such a crappy friend.

"You all growed up." She'd smiled as her eyes had raked over him and he couldn't help but smile. Just because he hadn't seen her didn't mean he hadn't heard about her. Her serial flirtations were notorious, sky rocketing her to popularity and now she was using her magic on him.

"You going to stand there all night?" Nicola turned around in the chair and he smirked, walking over and passed her a beer.

"I was just thinking about how you and Letty came up with these stupid games." He laughed sitting down beside her.

"It was your fault." She replied as she sipped at a Corona and leant back in the chair.

"Hey I did not force you two to steal my smokes and get caught outside the Auto Shop." He raised his hands in defence but he had a large smile on his face.

"You could have told us Miss Riddell was coming so we didn't get two weeks detention. I still remember the look on her face, "Miss Ortiz I expected this from you, but Nicola Andrews!" " Nicola shook her finger at Leon imitating her high school teacher. Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"Lala you are one mad girl." She punched him in the arm with her good hand.

"You love it."

"What does Leon love?" Mia asked as her, Letty and Jess walked out with beers and a box with the scrabble pieces in it.

"My awesomeness!" Nicola replied before Leon could get a word in and Mia just smirked. "Now lets get this game underway before Dom and V get back from wherever they mysteriously disappear to on a Sunday night." Nicola said as she shuffled the letters in the box.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. I also think that swearword scrabble would make a pretty interesting game…Anyways there's another one for you so get clicking! x


	4. Not the way that I do love you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

A bit of a playlist for this chapter!

Shook Me All Night Long- AC/DC

Come Around- Sister Hazel

Help I'm Alive- Metric

**Tasha and Dani- **Thanks for reviewing! Love them!

* * *

**July 1997- Not the way that I do love you **

The words of the song forgotten, Jesse and Nicola stood in the middle of the living room singing AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" at the top of their lungs but the large speakers and people in the house drowned them out. They danced around the room crazily as others ground up against each other, full of alcohol and lust.

Letty had Dom in an armchair in the back corner, heavily making out as Leon and Vince stood nearby, beers in hand as two blondes leaned towards them, flirting. Nicola laughed at the sight and continued to sing with Jesse, running her hands through his blonde hair and messing it up even more.

It was the traditional after-race party on a Friday night. The team had left Letty and Nicola at home telling them they were too young for the races. Both girls had growled at Dom and crawled up the stairs to Lettys room. Once the house was silent they had snuck into Doms room and stolen the bottle of whiskey that was stashed behind the bed then Nicola had managed to navigate her way around the dark basement to Vinces room where she found a bottle of tequila sitting on the bedside table.

"Rookie move, brother." Nicola laughed as she snagged the bottle and made her way up to Lettys room.

A few sessions of lick, sip, suck later Letty and Nicola had been rolling around on the bedroom floor as a crowd of people they didn't know came through the door downstairs. Staggering out of the room they found the party in full swing and the team making their way through the front door.

Too drunk to walk down the stairs the two girls slumped down on the top step and giggled as scantily clad girls soon followed the boys through the door.

At the sound of their giggling Vince and Dom had seen the two girls and realisation had dawned on Vinces face. Nicola had seen him mouth "Bitch" before striding up the stairs and throwing her over his shoulder shrieking and thumping his back.

"You stole my tequila you little rat." He smacked her on the behind as he carried her down the stairs and outside where she stood in her tank and boxer shorts not realising Dom was behind her with Letty.

Dom wrapped a large arm around both girls as Vince loomed on them with the garden hose. Both girls had started screaming, swearing at Vince as he directed his spray at Nicola first and then Letty, strategically missing Dom who still stood between them.

Then they left them, wet and dripping standing outside the house.

As the song drifted to the end Nicola excused herself from Jesse and grabbing a Corona headed towards the backyard. She sat herself up on a chair and put her feet on the table that they used for barbeques and sipped at her beer.

"Nice shirt." A voice in her ear made her jump as Leon came around and pulled out a chair in front of her, not complaining when she rested her legs on his lap.

"Thanks." Nicola replied looking down at the oversized sweater that she'd stolen from Leons room and her denim cut off shorts.

"What're you hiding out here for?" Leon asked, his hands absentmindedly stroking her leg.

"Just needed some air."

"Yeah." Was all Leon said as he took a sip of her Corona and leant back in the chair, his hand still on her bare skin.

Nicola looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes so the black nail polish glinted in the soft light.

"I get my cast off tomorrow." Nicola finally broke the silence and Leon looked over at her then at the bright yellow cast on her arm.

"Are you excited?" His tone was amused as she grinned back at him.

"I'm going straight to the beach and jumping in the surf." Running her fingers through her hair she pushed the strands off her face.

"Ha! That's so typical."

"What? I'm nearly halfway through my summer vacation and I haven't even been surfing." Nicola groaned at Leon as her hair fell in her face. "Stupid hair." She muttered as she tried to push the hair off her face. When it didn't work Leon reached over and tucked the stands behind her ear.

It wasn't out the ordinary for the gesture to come from Leon, what was unusual was the pause that followed, his fingers on her neck.

Nicola couldn't help but lean forward slowly and gently Leons lips touched hers. His fingers curled around the back of her neck. Pulling away Nicolas eyes remained shut not sure it was real, then she felt his lips on hers again, the roughness of his stubble rubbing against her cheek as he kissed her gently.

When they pulled away, Leons hand dropped from her neck and he sat back. At the loss of contact Nicola's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him shyly.

She opened her mouth to speak but Vinces voice interrupted her.

"Hey! Leon it's your turn on the playstation. And La? Letty's looking for you." The door slammed, signalling Vince's retreat into the house, if he'd seen anything he surely wasn't saying anything.

"Don't stay out here too long." Leon stood up, putting her legs down on his chair and placing a kiss on her head, leaving her to watch after him. Damn that green eyed boy.

Nicola found Letty sitting on the floor in front of the fridge, the door open and her searching through the shelves. She slid down the cupboards beside the fridge and sat on the floor as well looking over at her friend.

"What're you doing Letty?"

"Looking for the Tabasco sauce." Letty continued to search through the shelves and Nicola dropped her head back on the cupboards behind her and closed her eyes.

"I think it's in the door." Nicola replied, lifting her beer to her lips again.

"Oh yeah, look. Where've you been?" Letty asked shutting the door of the fridge and looking across to her friend.

"I was outside talking to Leon. Whatdya need the Tabasco for?' Nicola opened her eyes and dared to glance over at the dark haired girl who was still wearing the tank and jeans she'd been in when they'd been attacked by the hose. Except now there was a large smiley face drawn on the front with permanent marker.

"Flatliners, Chica. They're going to be awesome!" Crawling off the floor Letty held a hand out to Nicola and laughed when the fair skinned girl threw her good hand out to catch Letty's. Letty pulled her up and tried to suppress a giggle at the sight of her friend swaying.

"I think I might go to bed. Not your bed…maybe someones floor...maybe." Nicola waved to Letty before heading towards the basement stairs and walking slowly down them as Letty made her way out into the packed living room.

Nicola knowing her way around in the dark made her way into Leons room, the nights previous events completely erased from her mind as she fell onto the mattress, and wrapped the comforter around her, not getting under it.

A gentle tugging woke Nicola up hours later. She groaned as the tugging continued and then she heard someone chuckling.

"Let me get the blankets out from under you, La." Leons voice said to her in the dark and she rolled off the blanket before it was thrown back over her and she felt weight on the bed and she was pulled into his arms before she dozed back off to sleep.

"Lalalalalala." Someone was singing in Nicola's ear. She could feel arms wrapped around her waist from behind, someones head pressed into her back. But the singing was coming from in front of her. She cracked open an eye to see Jesse looking down at her.

"Jess?" Her voice was croaky as she looked at the hyperactive teenager kneeling on the mattress in front of her.

"Your Dad's on the phone." He held out the cordless phone to her and she placed it against her ear.

"Dad?" She groaned as Jesse ran away.

"Hey, baby. Just checking in. When you weren't at home I figured you'd stayed at Letty's." Nicola stole a glance over her shoulder at the sleeping figure spooning her. That was definitely not Letty.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie and I ended up staying over. She snored all night." Nicola added just for effect.

"That's good. Well I won't be back in for a few more days, maybe a week. But I just wanted to remind you, you have a doctors appointment today." Her father told her.

"I remembered. Well thanks for ringing, Dad." She yawned and tried not to drop the phone.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Nic. Say hi to Leon for me- I hope you didn't wake him up." Then the phone clicked and Nicola stared at the phone.

"Motherfucker." She muttered and felt Leon stir behind her.

"What?" his usually husky voice was croaky with grogginess as he moved up so he was snuggling into her neck, making her laugh as he rubbed his stubble against the soft skin.

"Nothing." Nicola replied distracted as she thought back to the hazy night before. Getting drenched by the hose, dancing with Jesse and finally kissing Leon. It made her go silent as she remembered the way it felt to have his lips on hers.

"Lala?" Leons voice was muffled by her hair.

"That was Dad, he's going to be gone a few more days." She said, keeping her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Well lucky because I doubt he would like to witness 'sober Saturday'." He chuckled and Nicola laughed at the realisation that when they went upstairs everyone would be drinking again.

"I thought you'd be up there by now." Nicola said quietly.

"I've got drive you to the hospital remember." He started to sound sleepy again and she could tell she was losing him to sleep.

"Leon."

"Hmm." He replied, seconds away from sleep.

"Nothing." Nicola chickened out and tried to go back to sleep again.

But she couldn't sleep, no matter how many sheep she counted or how many times she tried to relax sleep wouldn't come. Throwing the blankets back she crawled out of Leons arms, making him groan before rolling onto his back and throwing his arm across his eyes.

Making her way up to the house she found the place unusually tidy. Mia had a vacuum cleaner going over the carpet in the living room and looked up, holding a finger to her lips.

"I'm trying to clean up before they come in and make a complete mess." She whispered and Nicola covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Do you want me to take the rubbish out?" A few minutes later Nicola was picking rubbish off the front lawn and putting it in the garbage bag. A shriek rang out inside the house and she glanced over as Jesse came flying out of the house, an angry looking Vince on his heels. She stepped out of the way as Vince came barrelling down the stairs but Jesse jumped behind her and held her out as human shield.

"Hiding behind Lala will not save you little man." Vince growled and Nicola took in his soaked hair and shirt.

"Before you sacrifice me Jess, what happened?"

"He turned off the hot water system when I was in the shower." Vince stepped to the side, making Jesse step away, taking Nicola with him.

"You were taking forever." Jesse shrugged before pushing Nicola into Vinces arms and making a dash for it. Vince dropped her and she fell to the ground as he stormed after the blonde.

Nicola pulled herself up and dusted herself off before making her way into the house which was now completely awake. Mia rolled her eyes at her as the boys bickered over cereal, until Doms booming voice told them to shut up.

Three hours later Nicola and Leon exited the hospital, Nicola with two free arms.

"Oh it feels so good." She said wriggling all her fingers and following Leon to the Chevy.

"I'm glad you're finally free." Leon gave her a small smile and Nicola raised an eyebrow. He'd been quiet for the last three hours and she wondered if he was just hungover or thinking about the night before.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled open the door and Leon looked up from the drivers side.

"Yeah, fine." Falling into the passenger seat Nicola decided that she was just the one acting weird.

By the time they got home the party was in full swing once again and Nicola realised it had been a lost cause cleaning up the night before.

Mia gave her a hug as they made their way in together, Leon trailing behind.

"What's with him?" Mia asked as she looked back at Leon and Nicola shrugged.

"No idea."

"Oh, I forgot yesterday- there's a letter for you in the kitchen, De-de picked it up yesterday when she dropped the last of Leons stuff around." Nicola nodded before making her way into the kitchen which was surprisingly vacant.

She was searching through the pile of mail on the bench, her hands grasping the large white envelope with the New York Ballet School logo stamped in the corner. She just stared at it for awhile until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey." Looking up Nicola came face to face with a blonde haired boy with dimples that showed up as he smiled down at her. His brown eyes were waiting for her to reply when she finally formed words, being taken off guard.

"Hey yourself." She glanced back at the envelope and considered sneaking off somewhere to open it.

"I'm Tyson." He extended his hand and Nicola put the envelope down and looked up at the good looking guy and sighed.

"Nicola, are you from around here, Tyson?" She leant against the counter as he spoke and found herself liking the guy more and more.

"No way, muscle beats import everytime." Tyson laughed as they argued.

"As if, have you seen a skyline in action?" She quirked an eyebrow and Tyson leaned closer.

"Maybe you'll show me sometime, after dinner?" He asked and Nicola nodded.

"Sure- next Friday night?" Tyson nodded.

"Should I pick you up here?" Nicola thought briefly, she probably would be here and Mia would want to make a big deal of it so she nodded.

"Yeah eight o'clock alright?" He disappeared not long after that and Nicola snatched up the thick white envelope and snuck down to the basement, not wanting to be disturbed.

She pushed open the door to Leons room and silently thanked god when it was empty. Walking in she dropped down on the bed and tore the envelope open, pulling out the thick packet.

Her head snapped up when Leon wandered in, fresh from a shower, a thick blue towel hanging low on his hips. The packet in Nicolas hand was suddenly forgotten as he walked towards her running a hand through her hair and glancing down at the letter.

"The Ballet School?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, it says I got in with a late enrolment." She said and glanced up at his face which wasn't that far from hers. She swore she saw him grimace but then it was replaced with a small smile.

"Congratulations." He said but didn't make a move to hug her or anything which struck Nicola as weird.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked and Leon shook his head, realising he may have been giving something away and walked back to the closet.

"Nothing at all." Packing up the envelope Nicola left the room and Leon to get dressed.

* * *

A/N: So they finally got together! WOO! Thanks to those people that alerted and reviewed this story and please please review! Thanks x


	5. Holy moley, me, oh my

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

Another few songs for this chapter:

Reflections- Bliss n Eso

Holy Roller Novocaine- Kings of Leon

Make This Go On Forever- Snow Patrol

**As always thanks for the reviews- Gingermegs and ****keep 'em coming! **

* * *

**July 1997 - ****Holy moley, me, oh my**

Vince ground the gears and Nicola winced.

"Easy on the gears, Vince!" she hissed and Vince glared at her.

"I don't know why you have to teach me." He muttered as he finally got the truck in reverse and a loud beeping sound filled the cab.

"Because I spent a summer with my father driving trucks which makes me awesome." Nicola replied as Vince pushed in the clutch and put the truck into first. "Now remember while you're within city limits you're not allowed to use the air brakes."

Vince nodded before changing gears without the grinding and looked over at Nicola.

"Pretty good huh?" he nodded and Nicola smiled.

"You're a natural. Now eyes on the road coyote." She gestured through the windscreen and Vince laughed.

"So you excited about your hot date tonight?" He asked before pulling up at the traffic lights.

"How did you even know about that?"

"You know how Letty gets when she's excited." Vince said as he put the truck into first again and the light changed to green. She reminded herself to tell Letty to keep her mouth shut in the future. "So who is this guy?"

"Some guy I met at a party. Racing type- I think you'd like him. He's very pretty." Nicola smirked as Vince ground the gears again and went to hit the indicator but hit the windscreen wipers instead.

"Fuck!" He quickly hit the indicators and let out a deep breath as they turned at an intersection. "So first date- nervous?"

"Why are you so interested?" Nicola asked.

"Because in all the time I've known you, you have never gone out with some guy you met at a party." Nicola bit her lip. He had a point. The main reason she had agreed to going out with the guy was because Leon hadn't so much as mentioned the kiss.

"I'm trying something new."

"Letty also said you got accepted into that Ballet thing in New York." He changed gears a lot more smoothly this time as they started to leave the city limits.

"Well Letty is a crappy friend." Nicola muttered.

"Were you just not going to tell any of us and disappear at the end of the summer?" Sometimes Vince could surprise you with his sensitivity.

"No…I would have told you eventually."

"What about Leon?" Nicola glanced over at Vince and realised he was asking because her and Leon were best friends, not because he thought something was up.

"He knows."

"How'd he take it?" Vince sped up more as they hit the highway and Nicola glanced over at him.

"Don't go too fast. He said congratulations."

"And then he went all moody like Leon does?" Vince asked and Nicola smiled.

"Pretty much."

"So when do you leave, kid?" He glanced her way and she bit her lip nervously.

"In a few weeks. I've got orientation and to get set up and everything." Vince smiled over at her, nodding before turning his attention back to the road.

"Well congrats, Lala. I'm proud of you." She nodded, not really in the mood to keep talking. It was still bugging her that Leon hadn't really been excited about her getting into the school.

Vince got the hint and quietly kept driving.

By the time they got home after parking the truck at the garage it was starting to get dark. Vince noticed the lack of enthusiasm she had as they walked up the pathway together.

"You want me to text you the address when we hear from Hector?"

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks Vince." She jogged up the stairs as Leon swung the door open and stood there not looking the least bit amused, Jesse was jumping up and down behind him.

"What?" Nicola said angrily as Leon blocked the way.

"Letty said you've got a date." Leon raised an eyebrow and didn't move as Nicola and Vince stood on the porch.

"What's it to you?" She couldn't help the bitterness that slipped through. If it had been any other guy in the world that had kissed her then ignored her she would have ignored it. But this wasn't any other guy, this was Leon.

Leon looked hurt and Nicola quickly shoved past, making her way up to Letty's room as quickly as she could.

After showering Nicola managed to find one of Mias more respectable dresses and pulled it on, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail and running her fingers through her bangs until they sat perfectly. After a small dusting of make-up she appraised her appearance and decided it would be good enough.

It was warm enough to go without a coat so she pulled on her grey pumps and made her way downstairs.

"Aw, La, you look so pretty." Letty said as her friend walked down the staircase.

"Thanks." Nicola replied, forcing a smile on her face as she tried to ignore the memory of the confrontation with Leon earlier.

"What time are you going?" Mia asked, bringing out a few beers for the boys and Nicola glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Um now." There was a beep from outside and six pairs of eyes went to the door.

"Hm, classy guy." Dom voiced Leons thoughts. Nicola ignored their comments and left as quickly as possible, feeling a little embarrassed.

He was still sitting in the car when she got there. He didn't even get out and open the door and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

They had dinner at a little Cuban place with tiny red candles and music playing. Nicola's first impression of Tyson slipped slightly as they laughed their way through their meal before Vince sent her a text telling her where the race was. He then took her for icecream before they went to the races.

The silver hotted up Camero stood out in a crowd of imported plastic cars as they cruised up the street. There weren't that many people looking at them and Nicola realised that Tyson had been around this scene for a while. They drove past the Toretto team who all turned and looked at them, Jesse and Leon both with a cigarette in their mouth as they leant up against Vinces Maxima and Letty shaking her head.

"Your friends don't look so impressed." Tyson said sheepishly as they parked and Nicola stole a glance back at them.

"Just ignore them." She stepped out of the car and made her way towards Hector who greeted her then gave Tyson a large handshake.

"How was dinner?" Vince appeared beside her and Nicola let a small smile show.

"It was good- thanks for the recommendation, old man." She slapped him on the shoulder before introducing him to Tyson.

"You'll have to come by after the race, man." Vince said shaking Tysons hand and Nicola smiled. At least someone was friendly.

Nicola and Tyson got to the party late after going to a bottle shop and picking up Coronas. The sound of the Camero pulling up on the curb had Jesse sprinting out to them.

"La! Its Leon." Nicola glanced up at Tyson who smiled.

"This is my cue to leave. I'll call you." He leant down and kissed Nicola on the cheek before leaving. Nicola let Jesse lead her down to the basement where Leon was wrapped around the toilet in nothing other than a pair of checked boxer shorts.

"It think his drink was spiked or something." Nicola groaned, Leon had a serious allergy to vodka. She fell down beside him and stroked his hair making him look up at her, looking a bit green.

"Are you alright, Le?" She asked softly and Leon nodded.

"'M fine La."

"I can see that. Come on." She grabbed the bucket that was stored under the sink for this exact reason and pulled him off the floor and took him to his room, laying him down and touching his head where and realised he was sweating. She went back to the bathroom for a wet washcloth and crawled onto the bed, sitting up so his head was resting on her lap and he curled up into a ball and she put the cool cloth on his forehead. "It's alright, go to sleep, sweetie."

Through the night she sat with him through the hot and cold sweats as he continued to throw up. In the early hours of the morning he was shivering so she pulled the duvet up and over his almost naked form. She dozed off resting her head on the wall behind her when Mia snuck in with a large mug of coffee wearing her pyjamas.

"Is he okay?" She whispered and Nicola shook her head.

"Someone spiked his drink. With vodka I'm guessing." She took the cup of coffee and sipped at the hot drink before thanking Mia.

"Dom's fuming that someone would be spiking drinks in our own home." Mia shook her head and left the room.

Nicola resumed running her fingers through Leons hair. She felt him move, drawing his knees closer to his chest and she grimaced. He must have been in so much pain.

"Are you okay?" She said softly and he nodded again.

"Just cramps'all." He mumbled into her stomach and she felt him relax a little bit as the cramp eased. "Who went and got you?" he continued speaking.

"Jesse came looking for me. You think your drink was spiked?" She said softly and he nodded into her stomach again before another cramp struck him and he groaned.

"Vodka." He replied before rolling off her stomach and reaching for the bucket beside the bed as quickly as possible. Nicola rubbed his back patiently as he continued to retch and when he was finished she slipped from the room to find him some water and a clean bucket.

When she got back Leon quickly curled up next to her and went back to a restless sleep. Nicola rested her head on the wall again and continued to run her fingers through his hair as he continued to spasm. It wasn't long after that he kicked all the covers off and muttered something about being so hot. When he woke up slightly Nicola dragged him to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Once she adjusted the temperature she looked at Leon who was standing there slumped over.

"You'll feel better once you shower, Leon." She checked the temperature again before glancing at him, "Do you need me to undress you?" She laughed and Leon groaned and she was pretty sure he told her to fuck off before she left the bathroom and went back to his room, falling down flat on her face.

She must have dozed off because she jumped at someone touching her leg. Looking up she saw Leon standing next to the bed, still looking very seedy, wearing a pair of sweats.

"How was your date?" he asked softly as she moved over and he lay down beside her.

"Good, he's really nice." She thought she saw him wince but put it down to him being sick.

"That's good." He mumbled and his knees started to curl towards his stomach. Nicola sat up and pulled him onto her lap. His hands resting on the bare skin of her thigh as her dress bunched up.

"Leon?" His reply was muffled so she continued, "Do I need to call a doctor?" He shook his head and went quiet and she realised he'd gone back to sleep for the moment.

Mia came in again and Nicola glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight am.

"Any better?" She asked sitting down beside Leons unconscious form.

"He started cramping up after you left. What time was that?" Nicola asked, still running her hands through Leons hair.

"About three. That's when Dom kicked everyone out. I was getting ready for bed when Letty told me what was going on." Mia rested her hand on Leons shoulder and shook him gently before looking up at Nicola. "Do I need to call a doctor?" She said softly.

"I don't know. It's never been this bad." Looking down at his prone form and sighed. "Should I get him to eat something?" Nicola asked and Mia shook her head.

"If he gets hungry get him some toast, and maybe something fizzy and water." Mia reached over and grabbed the empty coffee cup off the table beside the bed. "You know they say your true friends are the ones that are still there when you come down. I think Leon owes you one." Mia said before she left and Nicola shook her head.

"Nah, now we're even." She said to nobody in particular and closed her eyes again drifting off to sleep.

Someone woke her up later and she looked down quickly, making sure Leon was okay before looking up at Dom.

"Mia said you might need some coffee and I brought you a chocolate croissant. Do you want to go and have a shower or something?" Nicola looked reluctantly down at Leon sleeping on her lap before looking at the dress she was wearing and nodded.

"Just if he starts cuddling you, roll with it." She laughed as she slipped out from under Leon and snuck upstairs to shower.

When she came back down in a pair of sweats and a tank top she found Dom sitting on the bed, his arms behind his head as Leon was curled up in a ball on the other side.

"Guess you worked out how to keep him at bay?" Nicola raised an eyebrow and Dom laughed.

"I think he knew it wasn't you so he kept his distance." Dom climbed off the bed and pointed to the food on the bedside table before disappearing. As soon as she was sitting on the bed again Leon sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at her.

"Hey…" he said softly and Nicola smiled back before holding her pastry out to him. He shook his head and lay back down again. He still looked awfully pale, Nicola noted.

"Is there anything I can get you? I'm worried Leon." She said and he moved over beside her and curled back up, his head resting on her lap once again.

"No, 'm kay. Just feel like shit." He closed his eyes and Nicola continued to eat her food. "You can go if you want." He said softly into the fabric of her sweats and Nicola raked her fingernails across his scalp making him relax immediately.

"I think I'll stay." She replied and sipped at her coffee.

"Thank you, Lala."

"Yeah, yeah." Nicola finished her coffee and looked around the room, suddenly wishing Leon had a tv in his room.

But he didn't fall asleep he lay there as she ate her breakfast, a cramp occasionally causing him to groan in pain before he went back to being silent.

"I was a prick earlier." He finally said and Nicola chuckled.

"Yes you were."

"I don't like him." Leon said and she knew who he was talking about and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't." She replied and went back to running her fingers through his hair, knowing it would calm them both down.

"Then why are you going out with him?" His voice was still muffled by the fabric of her pants and Nicola sighed.

"Because every decision I make isn't really based on what you think Leon." She tried to say it as lightly as possible so he didn't think she was trying to pick a fight. Leon was silent then and she knew he wanted to say something, but when he didn't she shrugged it off. "Trust you to get sick when I was having a date."

"You didn't have to help." He said softly and hand slipped off her thigh as he drew his knees up closer to his bared chest.

"Yes I did. You're one of the most important people in the world to me. It kills me to see you in so much pain."

This seemed to reassure him and he closed his eyes again, going back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Aww poor Leon. Anyways review review review PLEASE x


	6. You're the Apple of My Eye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Complicated – Avril Lavigne

Don't Fight It- The Panics

Swans – Unkle Bob

Swallowed in the Sea- Coldplay

Mslettyortiztorretto**-** my computer in all its gayness cut my little note to you out in my last chapter so SORRY! But thanks for the review and I hope you like what's happening now…let me know x

**Gingermegs- **Haha I know I kind of made him a bit of a sweetie just cause I could. Thanks as always and I'm glad you're liking it! x

**Thanks also to Tasha for the review =D**

* * *

**August 1997- You're the apple of My Eye**

Staring at the piles of suitcases in her bedroom Nicola felt tears well up in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. _It's only nine months until next summer _she told herself. There was a knock on the door and Tyson was standing there, his blonde hair sticking up and Nicola smiled over at him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked, taking in the scene and shifting awkwardly. If Nicola had learnt anything in the last few weeks with him it was that he didn't talk feelings, didn't like confronting situations and really didn't like Leon. It struck her as weird because being at the Torettos house was one big confronting situation.

She hated leaving so soon. Letty had been staying with her the last few days at her Dads house because Dom had cheated on her yet again, this time with some girl down in Chinatown. Letty had thrown a lamp at Doms head which had then smashed into pieces when it hit the wall behind him, leaving a dent in the plaster that resulted in Letty running very quickly to her car and turning up at Nicolas. Opening the door to her had been a surprise and for once she was glad she was in her own house again. Even if the reason was because her and Leon weren't talking.

Ever since Nicola had nursed Leon all through the night he'd shut down. She'd woken up hours later to find him and his Chevy gone and then he managed to ignore her for the next few days before Nicola got pissed off and left. Something in that house made men stupid and women crazy.

The few times she'd been back with Tyson was after a race to see Mia and maybe get Leon to say something which often resulted in her trying to break up a fight between Leon and Tyson and having to leave with her head down in shame.

She'd even avoided the garage, and worked in the store with Mia, avoiding being there at lunchtime.

And now she was leaving the next day on a plane to New York. Mia had begged her to come around for dinner. She missed Nicola, so did everyone else.

"Thanks for this." She said as she and Tyson made their way from the house.

"Yep." She climbed in the silver Camero and stared down at her hands in the lap of her jeans, her yellow chucks sticking out the bottom of the dark denim.

Dinner had become a large barbeque Nicola realised as Tyson pulled up outside the front of the Echo Park house. There were cars everywhere and she saw a few faces she recognised make their way up the drive.

"Seems like a crowd. You want to come in?" She turned to Tyson and he nodded before switching off the engine and walking up the drive holding her hand.

"Ah it's the woman of the moment." Dom laughed as he flipped sausages on the barbeque and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"Thanks." Nicola muttered and tried to slink away but Vince appeared in front of them, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey La." He picked her up and spun her around. When he finally put her down she swayed slightly and leaned on Tyson for balance.

"Whoah, dizzy." She laughed and Vince rolled his eyes.

"You're such a sook. You want a beer man?" He looked over at Tyson for the first time and handed Tyson a beer before he even answered.

"Not too many you've got to drive home." Tyson threw her a dimpled smile and she smiled weakly back as she looked around the crowded backyard for Leon.

"Lala!" Mia ran over and threw her arms around the girl and Nicola dropped Tysons hand as she hugged Mia back tightly.

"So much for a small family dinner." Nicola glanced around at the still growing crowd.

"Well when Hector found out you were leaving he insisted on coming to see you, then he told Harry who then told Janelle and well she brought the kids and then I don't know if you know any of these other people." She gestured over her shoulder before turning her attention to Tyson. "Hey Tyson. I think the guys are playing the playstation inside if you wanted to join them. Letty's kicking their asses." She shrugged and Tyson glanced at Nicola and she rolled her eyes as he left.

"Letty's here?" Nicola asked before Mia passed her a cold Corona.

"Yeah she had to go and get something from the garage and Dom was there and well…fire and fuel and all that- they're back together." Mia sighed shaking her head making Nicola laughed.

"She nearly made a week." Nicola said in regards to Lettys resolve when it came to Dom.

"Nearly. Now lets go get some music going." Mia dragged her towards the kitchen and sat her down in a chair while she flicked through a CD stack before sticking one in the player and turning the volume up.

Sitting down next to Nicola she finally got to the point.

"You need to talk to Leon, La."

"Its him ignoring me, not the other way around." Nicola replied, sipping at her Corona.

"Well you haven't had to live with the grouch for the few weeks. He's so moody." Nicola nodded, she knew the wrath of Leons moods, though usually she helped get him out of it, not put him in it. "And it doesn't really help that you brought your pretty…whatever he is around either." Mia replied, a small smile on her face and Nicola groaned.

"You could have said on the invite – p.s don't bring Tyson if you didn't like him." She replied and Mias smile grew.

"I never said I didn't like him, but considering Leon doesn't I thought you might have figured that one out yourself." Mia was right and Nicola knew it. She was rubbing it in his face. He was her best friend besides Letty and she'd ditched him for three weeks before she left because he was in a mood last time she'd seen him. "Mates before dates" Mia added and Nicola rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Girl, where do you come up with these things?" She stood up and pointed to the doorway leading to the living room. "He in there?" Mia nodded and Nicola put the empty glass bottle down before walking towards the door.

She stood there quietly for a moment, watching the scene. Letty was sitting up on the floor, controller in hand as she raced Tyson in a game of Need For Speed. Leon lounged in the corner of the sofa as far from Tyson as possible and Jesse sat on the other corner, Harry's two sons sitting between them enthralled with the game.

After another minute of watching she realised someone was watching her and turned her head to meet Leons green eyes.

"Hey." She said to him but there was a collective reply from the rest of the people in the room. "Can we talk?" She maintained eye contact with Leon as Tyson glanced up and watched Leon stand up and follow Nicola into the kitchen.

When they were alone he leant against the far wall, crossing his arms across his chest, the sleeves of his short sleeved blue checked shirt being pushed up along his biceps. Nicola bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say while her eyes trailed over him before landing on his face where an amused smile was playing on his lips. He rose his eyebrows and Nicola snapped out of it.

"I don't want to leave with us fighting, Leon." She caved but Leons face was unmoving.

"We're not fighting." He replied neutrally and Nicola could feel frustration welling up inside her.

"Us not talking for three weeks is fighting." She replied trying to hide how upset she was but her tone betrayed her.

"You haven't been around." He replied and Nicola tried to calm herself down. Don't get angry- he's baiting you.

"And when I have been?" he didn't have a smart ass reply to that and Nicola stepped towards him. "Can we just forget what happened and be friends again?" She pleaded and Leon showed the slightest hint of a smile.

"What happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow and she nearly smacked that smug look off his face.

"You jumped out of a window after me, then you kissed me, then you acted like it never happened, then you were an asshole about Tyson, then I sat by your side all night when someone spiked your drink then you left…shall I go on?" She hissed in his face and watched something come over his features, his eyes darkening. She wasn't sure what it was but it all became clear as his lips came crashing down to hers making her heart start to pound. Taken off guard Nicola pushed him away, her hands holding fistfuls of his cotton shirt as she tried to get her breathing to calm down and stop the rapid beating of her heart. "Don't do it Leon, don't make me regret it." She choked, tears trickling down her cheeks as she silently started to cry. Leons fingers pulled her hands from his shirt and intertwined both hands with his as he leant over her.

"You can stop me Lala." He said softly as his lips came down and kissed the tears from her cheeks before reaching her lips and slowly and softly kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She moaned as her fingers slipped from his and wrapped around his neck pulling her flush against him as he lay kisses along her jaw and down her neck before crashing back on her lips hard.

When they pulled away both were breathing heavily. Nicola pulled her arms away from his neck and stepped back from him, her eyes falling on the door that led to the living room where Tyson, Jesse and Letty had been sitting before glancing at the window of the kitchen.

"Oh God." Holding her hand to her lips Nicola looked back at Leon shaking her head.

He reached out to her to say something but she moved too quickly and ran out to the barbeque. Leon went after her but pulled up short when he saw the look Mia was giving him through the back door as Nicola walked over and sat down at the table by herself. Leon knew the look Mia was giving him. She'd seen everything.

Turning around he went back to the living room, where no one so much as looked up as he fell on the sofa.

After dinner Mia had bought out a large chocolate cake, Nicolas favourite and as she went to get a piece she felt someones hand on her elbow. She turned around to see Tyson standing there.

"Hey." She said softly, guiltily, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to head off, I have work in the morning." As she picked up a piece of cake she followed Tyson out to the front yard to the Camero. "So maybe we can catch up when you come back next summer?" He asked as he leant against the drivers side door and Nicola stood in the middle of the empty street.

"Yeah, maybe." She gave a small smile.

"I had fun." Tyson said and Nicola raised her eyebrows.

"Me too. Thanks."

"It doesn't have to end." He said looking at her meaningfully.

"I think for both our sakes we should leave it here." She laughed and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Drive safe."

He nodded and then he was in the car and driving down the street. Sighing Nicola trudged back up the driveway and realised someone was sitting on the porch. Walking over she could see Leon, cigarette in hand as he leant against the railing.

She leant against the opposite railing and looked down at the piece of chocolate cake in her hand.

"You want some cake? It's chocolate- your favourite." She said holding it up and Leon stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to lean on her side of the porch, reaching over and taking a chunk out of the cake. They ate in silence for a little while before Nicola finished and she had nothing left to distract her. Leon was so close she could smell the faint hint of smoke and coffee and aftershave.

"I thought you would have gone with him." Leon said finally.

"I think I'm confused enough, I didn't need to go home with Tyson and really fuck things up." She replied.

"Confused about what?" Leon said softly and she playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"You know, whether getting on that plane is a good idea."

"You don't need to be confused Lala." He said and pushed against the railing so that he came to stand in front of her, his hands on the railing on either side of her. His lips were close to hers and Nicola shivered at the breath on her lips.

"Leon…I'm leaving tomorrow." She said softly, chewing on her lip.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" His low voice asked and she nodded mutely and he grabbed her hand, leading her back into the house and down the basement steps without anyone seeing them.

He flicked on a light as they walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Nicola crawled onto the bed and looked over at him leaning against the door, looking serious.

"So…" Nicola said as she sat up against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her. Leon ran his hands through his hair as he glanced down at her on the bed and sighed.

"Yeah…" Nicola had to smile. They were finally here and now none of them could say a thing. "Whats so funny?" Leon asked seeing her smile.

"He drove a damn Camero. It was so ugly." This made Leon laugh and crawl onto the bed, his need to be close to her overriding his nerves. He pushed her legs apart and pulled her legs so she was lying beneath him, their faces inches away from each other.

"Not as good as the Chevy huh?" He stared down at her lying beneath him, her hair fanning out behind her. Her cheeks were a slight pink and he could see the tank top she was wearing riding up her stomach, leaving most of it exposed.

"The Chevy is a heap of shit." Nicola replied as she rested on her elbows, bringing her closer to Leon.

"Hmm." Was all he said and his lips advanced on hers and she welcomed it, falling back on the bed and letting him press himself down on her. The need to touch him overwhelmed Nicola as she accidently ripped the buttons off his shirt but he didn't seem to care as she pulled it off his arms and let him slide the tank top off her.

He kissed along her collarbone and very quickly all the anger she'd had for him was gone. Just vanished as he placed open mouthed kisses on her skin and she wondered if she would ever regret anything when it came to Leon.

They sat there staring at each other an hour later. Leon sitting cross legged in front of her in nothing but his checked boxers. Nicola had her arms wrapped around her knees as she leant her chin on them and looked at him. She could see his gaze on her legs as his wifebeater rode up over her boyshorts and made her pull her legs closer to her chest.

Catching her eye he leaned down and kissed the long pink scar on her knee.

"Ask me to stay." She said softly and his head shot up, his green eyes searching hers before replying.

"No." Nicola's face fell and she felt something in her heart break and the pricking of tears in her eyes made her quickly swipe them away and berate herself for being so stupid. "La…" he saw the movement and she smiled slightly before climbing off the bed.

"I've got to be somewhere." She said as she searched for her clothes, but his hand was on her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"La, sit down." He pleaded and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just, I have to go." Nicola tried to pull away from him but he was kneeling on the edge of the bed and she ended up pulled into his bare chest.

"What did I do?" He asked softly as his thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks and she smiled through the tears.

"Nothing, I just, I didn't think. I thought maybe…" She trailed off and realised if she kept talking she would just get more embarrassed.

"What did you think?" Leons voice was low and husky making her laugh again.

"Forget it. The point is I was wrong and I've got to go." She tried to push away from him but his hands were like a vice on her wrists but not hard enough to hurt.

"La! Tell me what is wrong so I can fix it." He pleaded and he slumped back on his knees.

"I thought that just maybe this was more than an easy lay." She admitted, anger lacing the words.

"Are you kidding?" Leon asked and his hands loosened on her wrists but she no longer wanted to run.

"No I'm not. Jesus Leon, I thought you knew. And now…" She cut herself off quickly using her newly freed hands to swipe at the tears again. "Look I've got to go." Nicola made for the door but his voice was soft and nearly as hurt making her stop and turn.

"Don't go La, please. Don't walk out like this." His green eyes pleaded with her and she tried to resist them but ended up slumping against his door, still in her boycut panties and his wifebeater.

"I don't just sleep with anyone Leon. Ever."

"I know La." He replied holding her gaze.

"Then you should have stopped. You should have known not to take this from me if you didn't feel the same." She replied and a new lot of tears started to fall making Leon jump off the bed and rush over to stand in front of her.

"Nicola, this, you, mean everything to me. You are the most important person in my life. Fuck, how can you not see that?" He leant down so he was face to face with her.

"Ask me to stay." She said quietly and Leon shook his head. Nicola tried to turn away but he stopped her.

"You have to go to New York because if you stay here I will be the one that stopped you from doing what you love. And I won't do that to you. So you go to New York and I'll still be here when you get back." He whispered the last part and gently kissed her cheeks, tasting the salt from her tears on his lips.

"That was very romantic Leon." She said softly and gave him a sad smile.

"Oh fuck me, don't start." He groaned but she soon had her lips pressed against his. They stumbled back into the bed laughing and kissing as they went.

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Trust them to leave it to the last minute to get together! Please review! x


	7. Girl I never loved one like you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Every Morning- Sugar Ray

Semi Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind

Never Let You Go – Third Eye Blind

Say Goodbye- Skillet

**Gingermegs- **Thank you so much! And you have to be kidding? There is no-one for Dom but Letty! I would never do such a thing! Good luck with the house cleaning!

**Ava- **Aww I checked my emails before I left work and you had _me _grinning all the way home. Thank you for such a sweet review and I hope I don't disappoint!

**LoveInk- **Thank-you so much! I try to update regularly just for you guys!

If you want your name in this pretty little section REVIEW…please!

* * *

**August 1997 – Girl I never loved one like you **

There was a loud banging on the door. Both of them ignored it and Nicola snuggled back into Leons naked form until a voice floated under the door.

"Leon? Is Lala in there?" Nicola groaned before quickly slipping out of the bed making Leon groan in turn. They could hear voices outside as Nicola quickly pulled her underwear and the wifebeater she'd been wearing the night before on.

"Letty? What are you doing?" Mias voice was outside the door and Nicola glanced over at Leon who was watching her with a small smile on his face, his green eyes on her intently.

"I was looking for La, I thought she might have stayed with Leon, but maybe she went home with Tyson." Letty replied.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Mia said before Letty knocked again and Nicola jumped back under the covers, noticing that Leon had made no move to get dressed.

"What?" Leon shouted as he wrapped an arm around Nicola and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Have you seen Lala?" Letty had cracked the door open by this point and Nicola laughed.

"Yeah, I'm here." The door swung completely open and Letty smiled with relief.

"Thank god, because if he had some chick in there it would have been awkward." Letty replied as her and Mia walked in, leaving the door open and jumped into the bed with them. Once they were all snuggled up with Leon on one end and Mia on the other Jesse came running in and pounced on them, falling in behind Mia making them all laugh as Jesse got under the covers but sat up again.

"Does everyone in here have clothes on?" He looked down at himself in his boxers and wifebeater before looking over at the other four people in the bed.

"Ah yes." Mia replied.

"You have clothes on Lala?" Jesse asked looking over at her lying on her side, facing them with Leon curled around her.

"As if Leon would get lucky with Miss Virgin over here. She's more frigid than my cousin who is a nun." Letty replied and earned her a thump in the shoulder from Nicola who was turning red with embarrassment. "Oh look she's blushing now. What did they not know you were a virgin, girl? It wasn't half obvious." Letty teased and Nicola hit her again and called her a bitch as Leons leg snaked between hers from behind and she felt him pull her closer to his naked body.

"Okay, Letty, stop talking." Mia said as she leant over Letty and looked at Nicola and Leon. "So I'm guessing you guys are besties again?" She asked and Nicola stole a glance at Leon who had his eyes open, raising an eyebrow at Mia.

"Yes we're friends again." Nicola finally said and the three of them let out a collective sigh.

"Thank god, because it was tiring. Leons moods are not fun." Jesse said and narrowly avoided a slap from Leon who flung his arm in his direction.

"Don't I know it." Nicola added.

"Bungee!" They heard someone yell and looked up to see Vince running towards them. All the girls shrieked and tried to avoid flailing limbs as Vince fell onto the bed.

"Vince, get your fat ass off my leg." Nicola hit him in the back as he sat on her legs which also had one of Leons legs wedged between them.

"Oh shit, sorry girl." He moved and sat down in a space facing the other five people in the bed.

"They're friends again?" He looked over at Mia and she nodded, moving to get comfortable. "Good." Was all Vince said and then Dom appeared in the hallway, his large arms crossed over his chest as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Nice to see you didn't leave without saying goodbye Lala." His smiled a toothy grin before sitting on the end of the bed.

"Its going to suck when you leave." Letty groaned, earning her a nudge from Mia. "What? It will."

"I'll have to start picking on Letty." Vince said, smirking at Letty.

"And you'll have to learn to use a washing machine- all of you." Nicola added making them all laugh.

"Wow, its going to be so quiet here." Mia said sadly and Nicola scoffed.

"It is impossible for this place to be quiet."

"Yeah, but it will be weird, not having you around. Kinda gotten used to having your clumsy ass around here." Jesse added.

"Yeah, I won't have to walk behind you so you don't fall over." Leon said from behind her and Nicola laughed.

"Come on guys I'm not that clumsy." This caused a collective glare and she shrunk back into the mattress.

"And there will be no more Billy Idol played in this house. Ah it will be so nice." Leon added and a small cheer went up making Nicola pout.

"Hey nobody talks about Billy that way. I bet you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I'll notice." Leon said quietly making her smile before Jesse cut in.

"And we'll all notice because Leon will be pouting that he has no-one to watch Dirty Dancing with."

"Shut up, man." Leon groaned at Jesse and gave Nicola small squeeze with his arms.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you guys." Nicola felt the tears in her eyes again and she laughed.

"Oh, shit, girl don't start that." Letty laughed and wrapped an arm around Nicola and squeezed her shoulders as her voice started to choke up as well.

"Sorry, it's just- you guys are my family. You all came to my graduation, when I was in hospital. Even that stupid ballet thing. My Dad couldn't come to my graduation and my Mum is off wherever…and I love you guys." She sobbed and wrapped her arms around Letty as well. Mia and Jesse got in on the hug while Vince and Dom shook their heads, too mature to get involved in the group hug.

"Well you're always welcome back here girl, no matter what." Dom replied and Nicola threw him a grateful look.

"Thanks Dom. Thanks for putting up with me." Dom winked at her.

"You were so much trouble, with all the cleaning and looking after sick boys…" He glanced at Leon.

"I can't help it, I just love it when they're vulnerable." Nicola laughed looking at Leon as well who poked her in the side.

"Who's driving you to the airport?" Mia, ever the practical one asked.

"Ah…Leon is I think." Nicola glanced back at Leon and he nodded.

"Well best get a move on, if you all want breakfast before you leave. Come on Lala, I cooked blueberry pancakes." Dom said standing up and walking towards the door and Nicola felt a fresh wave of sadness come over her. They really were the best family she could ever have.

Everyone jumped off the bed and ran for the door, leaving Nicola and Leon alone. Nicola sat up and looked over at Leon who had his arm behind his head, looking up at her.

"It alright if you take me to the airport?" She asked and he smirked.

"In my heap of shit car, no problem." Nicola rolled out of bed and found the jeans she'd been wearing the night before and pulled them on, along with her converse trainers. The search for her tank top was forgotten when Leon threw back the covers and reached for his jeans. She couldn't help watching the way his muscles moved as he stood up and pulled the jeans on, or how good his ass looked in those jeans.

He looked around at her, a fox smile on his face when he saw her watching.

"We can be late to breakfast." He suggested and Nicola shook her head. If they didn't go now they never would.

"Come on." She said wiping her face clear of tears quickly and Leon looped an arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up. It could be worse- we could all be coming with you." He looked down at her and she laughed.

"At the moment that doesn't sound so bad." She wiped her face again as they walked up the stairs.

"You say that now, but five minutes into a car trip with Vince you would soon change your mind."

The back door was open and the table outside was clear of beer bottles and rubbish from the night before and replaced with plates of food.

"Wow."

"Yeah Dom doesn't do things by halves." Leon said looking over the massive breakfast.

"Come on guys I'm hungry." Letty yelled from her spot at the table and Mia brought out the coffee pot as Nicola took her seat beside Jesse and Mia poured her a mug.

Everyone looked at the food and finally Vince caved.

"Dear Baby Jesus-"

"Baby Jesus? Really man?" Jesse looked to him and rolled his eyes.

"Hey we prayed to Mother Nature two days ago thanks to little miss green queen over there." He pointed to Mia before continuing. "Dear Baby Jesus, bless this meal we're about to eat and the people we share it with."

"Amen." Everyone said before they all got into the food.

When it was finally time to leave they all stood out the front of the house, the other two girls crying as they refused to let go of Nicola.

"Come on, guys she'll be back next summer." Leon said leaning against the roof of the Chevy watching the farewell.

"That's forever away." Letty shot back at Leon before finally letting her friend go so that the rest of the team could say goodbye. Finally she was in the car heading back to her house.

Where's your dad?" Leon asked as they walked up the drive to the front door.

"Last time he called- New Orleans. He's putting the house up for sale." She pushed the door open and Leon followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower before we go." Picking up a few items she disappeared towards the bathroom leaving Leon to wander the room.

Looking over to the window he could see his old house and smiled slightly. It was the end of something, all of them leaving this part of town. He could see Jesses mum in the garden a few doors down from De-De's before turning back to look around the room that was looking very bare.

The bags were sitting beside the door but her handbag was sitting on the bare bed, the bedside table still cluttered with items and the large Billy Idol poster to the left of it. A Dirty Dancing poster was spread on the wall above the bed and Leon wondered why she wasn't taking them with her.

Looking back to the bedside table he picked up a photo frame that had a few photos stuck in the front of it. Picking up the loose pictures he flicked through shots of her as a child with her Dad, another of her and Letty on their graduation. The next one was of him and her before she'd gone to her prom. He could remember the elegant black strapless dress she'd worn perfectly, her hair pulled up in tight curls. Her red lipstick painted lips were spread in a wide smile as she looked up at him in the picture, and he down at her, though he was dressed in a white grease stained wifebeater and had a Corona in his hand as he looped an arm around her shoulders, laughing at something stupid she had said.

Glancing around behind him, he slipped the picture into his back pocket and continued to look through the others. Something fell out of the pile and he picked up a slip of paper that had a drawing on it. He recognised his own work as the wispy lines depicted the car he had wanted, a skyline. He laughed at the thought of Nicola keeping the scrap of paper.

Putting the pile of photos back on the bedside table he glanced the photo in the frame and smiled. He'd seen the photo beside her bed a hundred times. It was taken on the beach, him standing in the surf, jeans on and wearing a black wifebeater as he held her above him in the Dirty Dancing lift. He remembered Letty had taken the picture on a disposable camera the summer before.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Nicolas voice broke his thoughts and he looked over at her standing there in her jeans and a sweater.

"Okay." He put the photo frame down and she smiled but didn't say anything.

Together they hauled her bags down the hall and down the stairs before throwing them in the large trunk of the Chevy, making a loud bang as Leon dropped the lid shut.

He glanced back at his old house as they went to get in the car.

"Did you say goodbye to De-De?" he asked and she nodded. "You gunna miss this place?"

"Yeah, I think I will." She threw him a sad smile and before anything else could be said she climbed into the car Leon following closely.

Walking into the airport terminal Leon carried her bags over his shoulder, while his other hand held onto hers tightly.

After booking her bags in they stood in the waiting area, watching the planes run along the runway.

"Nine months." Nicola finally said and glanced up at Leon. "You think things will still be the same then?" She asked softly and Leon shrugged.

"Things will change, my feelings for you won't if that's what you mean." He said, squeezing her hand.

This made her smile, she loved how open he was and how he could read her mind.

"Why did we wait so long?" She asked and Leon shrugged again.

"You never realise what you've got until its gone." Leon replied and Nicola nudged him with her elbow.

"You've been spending too much time with Mia." She laughed and he finally cracked a smile. "But when I get back?"

"We'll see, La. Give it time, you might like New York, you might like New York men." His eyebrow raised as she leant into him.

"I don't think so."

"Good." He placed a kiss on her forehead and put an envelope in her hand. She looked down at it and saw his familiar scrawl on it. "We all pooled some money, just to keep you out of trouble. It's probably enough to pay for a place ticket back." He gave a smirk and Nicola wished she'd been able to thank them all for being so great.

"I'll have to use it then." She said softly and tucked the envelope into her handbag. "Tell everyone I said thank you so much." He nodded and she buried her head in his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hello Nicola." Nicola glanced up from Leons chest to the woman standing in front of her. Her white dress shirt was impeccably ironed as were the black slacks she wore, a thick string of pearls around her neck. Her long hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her fingers glittered as she shifted a black Chanel handbag on her arm and rose an eyebrow at the couple.

Nicola froze, she knew that face, she'd seen it in the mirror for the last three years. The only difference was Nicolas eyes were hazel, this woman's were a deep brown.

"Mum?" Nicola asked, not moving from Leons side.

"Yes, well darling you didn't think I would let you go to New York alone would you?" She felt Leon tense up beside her. He knew all about Nicola's mother leaving when she was ten with her Dad so that she could run off with her dance instructor.

"You didn't seem to mind eight years ago." Nicola replied quickly and Leon realised she had probably rehearsed this conversation over and over like he had when he thought of finally seeing his mother again.

"Nicola Harriet Andrews, you watch your tone with me." Her mother replied before brushing a piece of non-existent hair from her face. "You don't think that the Ballet Academy just hands out late enrolments do you?" Nicolas jaw dropped, this is not what she had in mind when she'd practiced this confrontation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sweetie after that little stunt you pulled at your showcase Rupert had to do some serious grovelling to get them to rethink your application." Nicola swallowed a lump in her throat and felt nauseous.

"You got your husband to get me in?" She whispered and her mother rolled her eyes.

"No, Nicola, he got them to reconsider you." The boarding call came over the intercom and Nicolas head shot up in the direction of the speakers. "Now I got them to seat us together, so I will wait for you on the plane while you say goodbye." Her brown eyes grazed over Leon and he shifted uncomfortably under the cold glare of the old woman.

When she sauntered off towards the large glass doors Nicola slumped heavily into Leons side. He caught her and led her over to a chair.

"La? Are you okay, baby?" His cool hands rested on her face and she looked down at him kneeling in front of her.

"What am I doing?" She asked and the look on her face told him she wanted to know the answer. She needed to know what to do.

"La…" The final boarding call was announced and she looked up at him.

"Can I stay?" She was asking his permission and Leon shook his head.

"La, they wouldn't let you in if you were a shit dancer." She grimaced and Leon placed a kiss on her cheek. "You will regret it if you don't go." The look in his eyes made Nicola start to tear up again. He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly as the call came over the speakers again. "You better get going." He stood up and pulled her towards him, going to hug her but she was quick and pulled his lips down to hers hungrily.

"Thank-you." Was all she said as she quickly pecked his lips and pulled out of his arms, picking up her handbag and making her way towards the glass doors, only looking back when she was safely behind them, holding her hand up in a small wave as she stared back at Leon standing there alone, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he watched her walk out of his life.

* * *

A/N: And she's gone! Dear me! Anyways let me know what you think. If you've seen on the news the torrential rain and flash flooding in Queensland that's right where I am- sooooo if I don't update soon its pretty much because the water has gone over the power box like it did at 5am this morning. Luckily I snuck down to our vet shed and am using their power- the things I do for you people. You know what to do- REVIEW x


	8. Man oh man you're my best friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Set Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol

If You're Gone- Matchbox 20

This Love- The Veronicas

My faithful reviewers- **mslettyortiztorreto** , **GingerMegs** and **Ava** thanks soooo much for your reviews. And to **tfatfreak207** I'm glad you've decided to read it! I got so excited about getting so many reviews for this chapter and I'm sorry I made you cry! This is just a filler really because I think we need to get back to the Nicola/Leon action!

* * *

**December 1997 – Man oh Man you're my best friend**

She told herself that if they didn't pick up after the first three rings she would hang up. It rang once, there was a click then a female voice.

"Howdy."

"Letty?" Nicola asked the husky voice and heard a laugh.

"You ringing to wish me a Merry Christmas girl or to tell me you miss me so much you're on your way back." Nicola felt a pang of sadness. She wanted to go back, so badly. But it turned out the Academy really did like her and she kind of liked it.

"I wish Let." She replied and slumped down on the bed in her dorm room.

"Too bad, cause Mia cooked the biggest Christmas pudding and I know you love a good pudding." She could hear Letty moving around and groaned.

"You're kidding." Letty laughed.

"Not at all. What are you doing today?"

"I've got lunch with my mother and Rupert." Nicola replied bitterly and looked down at her bare feet in the plush carpet.

"No pudding?" Letty asked this time making Nicola laugh.

"No because it has alcohol in it and no turkey because whattya know Ruperts vegan." Letty sighed and Nicola could hear voices in the background.

"Who's on the phone?" Mias recognisable voice asked but Letty didn't answer instead speaking,

"Well I tell you girl, we all wish you were here- the sun is shining and there's endless beer."

"Argh! Stop rubbing it in and let me speak to Mia!" Nicola said and heard Letty say goodbye before Mias voice was down the line.

"Is this who I think it is? You know you were meant to call about three months ago."

"Merry Christmas." Nicola said quickly hoping that Mia wasn't too angry.

"I hope it's snowing there. And you're pudding is soggy." Mia replied.

"It is snowing and there is no pudding so you get your wish." Nicola replied lightly.

"No pudding? What are you having lunch in a homeless shelter?"

"No worse, my mums house." Nicola couldn't help but laugh at the shocked sound of Mia's voice.

"Yeah, Leon told me about that. Are you okay?" Before Nicola could reply though there was the sound of a door slamming on Mias end before a gruff voice asked Mia why she was staring at them.

"Guess who just walked in." Mia said quietly into the phone and Nicola laughed.

"Santa Clause?"

"Better. Hey Le, guess who's on the phone." There was a gruff reply from Leon and Nicola waited out the rest of the conversation. "Jennifer Grey." Mia added and heard Leons reply.

"Who?" Mia muttered something before she spoke again.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner."

"La?" She heard Mia laugh then Leons voice was down the line and she suddenly missed LA so much more.

"You're alive?"

"No-one in that house just says 'hello'." She replied and heard his husky laugh.

"You don't get a hello after not calling in what…three months." But he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm officially the worst friend ever. I've been so busy. And I did try to call once but no one was there." She reasoned and lay back on her bed, taking the cordless phone with her.

"Well you are a pretty crappy friend and that's no excuse. We thought you're mother had shipped you off to military school or something."

"I think I would enjoy military school."

"That bad?" Leon picked up on her disappointment.

"The schools okay, I kind of like it. The mother part is not so great. Did you know there's such thing as vegan?" She asked and heard another of his laughs and she could picture his smile, his face, his green eyes.

"Vegan? What the fuck is that?"

"That's what I said." Nicola replied before there was a knock at the door.

"Crap that's my taxi. I've got to go."

"Hey give me your number and I'll call you." This made her feel a little better and she quickly recited her number back to him.

"I'm a good friend, so I'll actually call." Leon said.

"Bite me. Merry Christmas Leon."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Lala." There was a click and he was gone.

* * *

**February 1998 **

The ringing wouldn't stop no matter how hard Nicola tried to block it out.

"Nicola! Answer the phone." Katie groaned from underneath her duvet and Nicola growled.

"You answer the phone."

"I don't have any friends that would be awake at this time of the morning. So it's for you." Nicola rolled out of bed and plucked the cordless phone from its charger mumbling a hello into the receiver as she walked over to her bed and crawled in.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Leon?" She recognised his voice and looked over at the glowing numbers of her clock. "It's five am here- what is it like two there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot about the time difference."

"No you didn't." She muttered as she rolled back over and pulled her blankets over her head so Katie wouldn't wake up.

"You're right. We just got home."

"How much did Dom win tonight?" She asked.

"Actually Jesse ran tonight, he won like fifteen hundred." Nicola smiled.

"Good on him. Why are you calling me if there's a party to be had?" She asked sleepily and his husky laugh came down the line.

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Bullshit." Nicola replied.

"Come on La. Don't be like that." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Some things don't change do they? What is she a red head or a blonde?" She asked referring to the girl he was hiding from.

"Red head. But that's not why I'm ringing. I saw you're Dad today he said he's moving to San Fran with his new girlfriend." Nicola winced. Her Dad had rung her a few days ago to break the news to her.

"I know, creepy huh?"

"Depends which part is the creepy part." Leon replied making Nicola chuckle despite her disgust.

"I don't know which is worse, that he's got a girlfriend or that it's Jesse's mum."

"You're right it's all pretty creepy. You know if they get married, Jess will be your brother." Leon replied and Nicola groaned.

"Don't say that. Did you tell him?"

"Ah, no. I'm leaving that up to his mum. He's going to flip." Nicola laughed loudly and Katie her roommate growled from beneath the covers making Nicola whisper her reply.

"He'll have to become an Andrews."

"And learn how to drive a truck." Leon added and she stifled another laugh, "What time do you have to get up?" He asked and she sighed knowing the call was coming to an end.

"Seven, I'm giving ballet lessons down at one of the children centres in the city."

"Look at you, my little mentor. Foster kids huh?" He said softly and Nicola's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, I like hanging out with lonely kids."

"Don't I know it." Leons voice was sincere and her smile disappeared.

"You're not so lonely anymore." She said softly pulling the blankets around her shoulders.

"Thanks to you. You were my first friend in LA ya know."

"Geez don't go getting all sentimental on me now." Her voice was still quiet and she couldn't help but smile at his admission.

"Yeah, well I better let you get back to sleep. Night Lala."

"Goodnight Leon." She said softly and before he hung up she quickly added, "And Leon?"

"Yeah La?"

"Only four months until summer." And she hung up, staring at the phone, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help it, that green eyed boy made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

**May 1998**

Nicola pirouetted letting the music guide her and she jumped, landing gracefully, her balance not wavering at all.

"Very good Nicola, keep your head still though" Her instructor, Katherine said as she smoothed her hand over her tight blonde bun. Her other hand wresting on the leotard covered hips as she glanced down at her ballet slippers and Nicola took her place back in the line up, looking over at the teacher who after all this time had never performed any kind of ballet related move even if she did dress for it.

It was her last day of school for the year and she was itching to get out of there.

"Perfect Ann-Marie." Katherine praised the brunette spinning in front of them. "Well I think that was a very productive lesson everyone. I hope you enjoy your holidays and come back refreshed and ready to learn." Once they were dismissed there was a mad rush for the door and Nicola made her way towards her locker where she sat down and pulled her ballet slippers and bright pink leg warmers off and pulled on a pair of scuffed flat tanned boots on over her black tights before swinging the locker open and pulling on an old sweater of Leons that fell down over the leotard and covered her thighs.

Grabbing her bag she made her way for the door, not seeing where she was going and ran right into someone. Looking up she was met with the blue eyes of Callum, her dance partner from another of her classes.

"In a hurry?" He asked, his deep voice booming through the room.

"Katie and I are leaving for LA this afternoon."

"Oh, on the way home to the boy." Nicola blushed and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in, letting it fall over one of her shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Well good luck with it. He'd be stupid not to want to spend the next three months with you." He patted her shoulder and stepped into the locker room. Turning around Nicola ran straight into a body, making her falling back into the now closed door.

"Shit." She hissed to herself as she scrambled up and came face to face with Ann-Marie.

"Watch yourself, Andrews." The brunette hissed and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She pushed past the girl Ann-Marie shouted back to her.

"Just because you're step fathers the VP of the academy doesn't mean you're anything special." Nicola stopped dead and turned around to face the girl.

"What did you just say to me?" Nicola seethed.

"Where are you from again? The Valley?"

"Get to your point, Ann-Marie." Nicola raised her voice slightly and Ann-Maries smile was malicious. Nicola knew what that look meant, she'd had the same one many times in high-school and she knew she should have walked away. But she didn't.

"Everyone knows you only got in because of Rupert so why don't you head back to the Valley and get your butt tattooed or something." There was a small crowd forming around them but Nicola didn't care, she didn't even put her bag down, she just swung her fist around and hit the girl in the cheek making her fall on the slippery wooden floor and Katherine appeared.

"Oh shit." She muttered.

"Nicola Andrews! Office now!"

* * *

A/N: Review and all that. I'm still sitting in flood water though the flash flooding is over at the moment. So I'm hoping the power stays on long enough for me to get a few more chapters out for you guys! REVIEW x


	9. I scream it to the Nothingness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Soak up the Sun- Sheryl Crow

Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon (yes very corny I know!)

Hot- Avril Lavigne

**Ava- **Haha I love how excited you were for the update. Guess what's about to happen! Thanks for your review!

**Gingermegs- **I know they're all cute and stuff lol. Thanks I love that you're a regular reviewer! And I will try to keep the work good – fingers crossed

**MrzLettyortiztoretto – **yes that was aimed at you- my computer really hates your name and I don't know why so I apologise. Yeah well Nicola can defs kick some ass when she needs to.

**Tfatfreak207- **Thank you so much and I'm glad you love it!

Because you guys were so awesome I thought I'd give you an early update so enjoy!

* * *

**June 1998- I scream it to the Nothingness**

Vince cursed as he dropped the keys to the garage and picked them up again to stick in the lock. Then he saw movement behind the large glass windows. Turning the handle of the front door it popped open. He put the keys back in his pocket and slowly made his way into the reception of DT's.

"Hiya!" A womans voice made him jump and he looked over to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes sitting on a chair, her long pale legs crossed, the hem of her blue sundress falling over her knees.

Vince looked at her for a moment, not sure whether he should say anything.

"I'm Katie." She gave a small wave and looked the big good looking man over.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, looking around the room for any sight of entry. Only the team members knew where the spare keys were stashed.

"Well my BMW was making this funny sound so my friend brought it in to fix it. They're in the shed." She shrugged like it was obvious and Vince looked at her warily before making his way towards the shed.

Walking into the spacious room he saw the Beamer propped up on the hoist, two long tanned legs sticking out from underneath it.

At first he thought it was Letty, but she was still at home, she had stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas just as he was leaving.

He should have noticed the pair of grey lace up court shoes, the fact that the legs were not Latino, the pink scar that ran across the mechanics left knee or the fact that there was only one person that matched that description that knew where the spare key to the shed was. But he didn't.

Vince growled as he yanked one of the slender ankles toward him and was quickly presented with short denim cut off shorts, a toned stomach then a torn black Led Zepplin t-shirt that had once belonged to Jess, then a smiling brunette who laughed as Vince glared down at her.

"Why so serious?" She asked sweetly and Vince realised who it was.

"Lala?" In one quick movement he had her on her feet then swept up into his arms as he spun her around and around.

"Vince, whoah, Vince. Motion sickness." He quickly put her down and she swayed on her feet before he grabbed her, remembering her lack of gravitational skills.

"What're you doing here?" He asked looking her over. She hadn't changed a bit since she'd left.

"It's summer break and I thought I'd bring Katie to LA." She gestured to the blonde behind Vince.

"Everyones going to be so excited to see you!" He swept her up in another hug before dragging her to the door, letting her grab her friend as they went.

He opened the door of the blue Maxima and gestured for them to get in. Within seconds he was speeding down the street back to the familiar Toretto house. The whole trip Nicola was looking at her friends grinning.

When they pulled into the driveway Vince turned to Nicola.

"Leons going to flip when he sees you girl."

"Let me surprise him?" She asked and Vince gestured for her to go around the back and he led the blonde through the front door.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Vince said gruffly to the blonde who was smiling as she looked around the place.

"No this place is great. How many of you live here?" She asked still looking around.

"Ah, about six. Come on." He gestured towards the kitchen where everyone was still sitting slowly making their way through breakfast.

"Hey, Coyote, thought you were going to work?" Leon asked, looking up from his coffee.

"I was, but the place had been broken into."

"What?" Doms head shot up as Vince spotted Nicola sneak past the back window towards the door.

"Yeah…this is Katie." He gestured to the blonde who was staring at the scene around her, her mouth dropping.

"Hey V, I thought you were at work." Mia made her way through the door and looked at the small blonde beside him before looking at her brother who was turning red.

"What the…?" Leon suddenly yelled and everyone turned around to see Leon sitting in his chair, Nicola standing behind him, her hands place over his eyes.

"Holy Shit!" Jesse jumped up, his chair flying backwards, making Leon snatch the hands off his face and look around at his attacker, hands still in his.

When he saw her standing there he jumped up and hugged her.

"Lalalalalalala!" Jesse started singing as he got in on the hug.

Letty appeared in the doorway, dressed and saw the two boys hugging someone.

"It's Lala!" Jesse yelled over at Letty and she shrieked running over to the trio and pushing the two men out of the way and wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Ohmygod, I can't believe you're home!"

Nicola laughed her way through all the greeting with her friends and finally introduced them to the blonde still standing by the door with Vince.

"This is Katie, one of my friends from school." Holding her hand up to her mouth she muttered to Letty, "New Yorker."

Letty smiled devilishly as she looked over the blonde.

"Oh Katie, you're going to love LA." Mia swooped in and saved the girl and directed her away from the group. "Don't you lot have to be at work?" They all grumbled and made their way out to their cars and Nicola followed them out, catching up with Leon as he opened the door to his old Chevy.

"You still drive this heap of shit around?" She looked over the body of the car and shook her head, catching the smirk on Leons face.

"It gets me from A to B." He replied, leaning against the open door and taking Nicolas appearance in as he chewed lazily on a toothpick. She hadn't changed at all, her long brown hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, the smallest bit of skin showing between her shorts and old shirt. She was still as beautiful as the last time he's seen her.

"I can think of a better place for it." She muttered and watched the sly smile on Leons face. God she missed him. She was close enough to smell him and could almost feel the heat radiate off his body. He smiled down at her, like he knew something she didn't and she rolled her eyes, the strong scent of coffee and aftershave and a lingering hint of mint assaulted her nose as he leaned closer.

"Its good to have you back Lala." He said before getting in the car and revving it and back it out of the driveway behind the rest of the team.

"So they seem nice." Nicola jumped and turned around to see Katie standing behind her.

"Ha! Lucky you're only here a week, Chica." She put her arm around the blonde and led her back to the house.

A few hours later Nicola was back underneath the hood of the Beamer while Katie sat in the store chatting to Mia who she had become fast friends with.

Tightening the fanbelt with a spanner she inspected the rest of the engine and smiled at the feeling that she hadn't lost any of her skills. It may have been a year since she was under the hood of a car, but it was like riding a bike as far as she was concerned.

"You nearly finished?" Dom was leaning against the car and Nicola glanced up before dropping the hood and nodding. "Come on then." He gestured her towards his office and she followed him sheepishly.

When they were inside he sat down on one side of the desk and she sat on the other silently.

"You looking for a summer job or fulltime job girl?" He crossed his large arms over his chest and Nicola shrugged not looking him in the eye. "Look at me Nicola." Her hazel eyes flickered up to his and she resisted the urge to quirk an eyebrow in a smartass way.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You put Mia down as your contact when you filled the forms out for that school, Nicola. They rang her when you got expelled." Nicola bit her lip nervously as she waited for Dom to explode. "Fighting, La? Really?"

"Hey that bitch had it coming." Nicola snapped and Dom was visibly taken aback.

"I wouldn't think you would hit someone for no reason La, but you got expelled. What's your Dad going to say?" His tone was disappointed and Nicola sighed.

"Can I have a job or what?" She didn't want to discuss it anymore. She'd come back to LA to get away from people ordering her around.

"You always have a job here, and a room if you need it." Nicola nodded and smiled over at him.

"I'm going to get Katie to come and get her car." Exiting the office she saw Jesse look up from his computer.

"Everything alright, Lala?" she pulled his beanie down over his eyes as she walked passed him and laughed.

"Of course, Jess. I'm home aren't I?" The loud doors banging as she left.

* * *

"Get off the counter, La." Mia said from her spot at the back of the counter while Nicola swung her legs back and forth.

"Nah…" The sound of high performance cars coming their way made Nicola turn around and see three cars coming towards the store. Mia looked down at her watch.

"I guess it's lunchtime." She muttered before going back to her books.

"What about if I went brunette- like you?" Katie appeared from behind a shelf holding up a packet of hair dye making Nicola and Mia shake their heads. Nicola turned her head back as the cars parked along the front of the store and Leon and Jesse climbed out of the Jetta while Vince and Letty climbed out of Vinces Maxima. Dom took his sweet time as he shuffled things around and stepped out of the car.

They all lazily walked into the store and Nicola watched them. It had only been nine months since she'd last seen them but things had changed. She'd noticed that Leon had given up smoking, Vince had cut his shaggy hair to a crew cut and Dom, well Dom hadn't changed but after listening to them in the garage earlier that morning she realised that next to Dom, Leon was the next alpha male on the team. She'd thought it was funny at first as she'd listened to Vince asking Leons opinion considering Vince had always been Doms right hand man, but Leon had a few more brains than Vince and had an easy way of leading people.

He noticed her watching them and walked over to lean on the counter beside her.

"Vince thinks your friend is hot." He said pulling a toothpick from his mouth and Nicola was too distracted by the movement to answer. "What?" Leon asked as she stared at him.

"You gave up smoking?" She rose an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good, it's a disgusting habit." Leon rolled his eyes.

"You weren't saying that when you were smoking," a devilish smile on his face, "or kissing me." He said the last part softly and Nicola felt the heat rising up her neck while his green eyes glanced up at her through long lashes.

"Guess things have changed." She replied softly, wondering if he knew what she meant.

"Not all things." He smiled a genuine smile and put the toothpick back before wandering outside to where Jesse was waiting for him.

* * *

Nicola stared at the large mirror in front of her and took deep steady breaths.

"You can do this girl, just concentrate." She held her arms out as straight as she could, holding her head up she began to pirouette, keeping the momentum going until she was too dizzy and had to stop.

"I see you still have trouble with it." Turning her head a young red-headed woman walked towards her making her smile.

"Hey Steph, what are you doing here?" Nicola pulled at her ponytail as the girl came to stand in front of her.

"I bought the place off Jenny." Nicolas jaw dropped. The older lady that had owned the dance studio for thirty years had been Nicolas mentor after her mother had run off with one of her leading instructors. Nicola and Steph had taken ballet lessons at the small studio since they were tiny and only split up when Nicola went to the high school and Steph was sent to a private school.

"Wow, how's that going?" Nicola sat down on the wooden floor and Steph sat down across from her, her rolled up sweats pushing up her knees as she crossed them.

"Good I just need another instructor or two and I'm all set." She raised an eyebrow at Nicola who looked at her blankly, "I hear you're possibly back for good."

"Who told you that?" Nicola asked as she began to unlace her shoes.

"Mia Torretto." Nicola raised an eyebrow at Steph who laughed, "I just ran into her. She said she'd had a phonecall from the school something about fighting. And I had been like "Whaaaaat?"

"When did you just run into Mia Toretto?" Nicola avoided the unasked question and Steph twirled a long strand of red hair around her forefinger.

"At De-des when I was around at Mums. I also saw Leon Palermo. Bet you're enjoying being in the same house as him." Her eyebrows waggled at Nicola who laughed loudly, "He's all growed up girl. What are you doing not pouncing on that fine piece of ass?"

"How'dya know I haven't already?" Nicola teased and Steph looked at her blankly.

"Because I asked Mia and she said you haven't so much as kissed the boy. What is the matter?" Nicola was surprised that Mia hadn't said anything. Leon had told her that Mia had seen them in the kitchen the night before she left. Then she silently thanked her, even if Letty couldn't keep her mouth shut, Mia sure could. "Oh my god, you have." Steph suddenly broke into her thoughts and Nicola looked back at her.

"What?"

"You had that thinking look on your face, you have kissed Leon! This is so exciting! When?" Steph shifted forward on the wooden floor and leaned in.

"Um, before I left for New York."

"So if you kissed Leon Palermo…finally then what the hell are you doing here?" Steph questioned and Nicola sighed.

"It was over a year ago. Things change."

"Have your feelings for him changed?" Nicola shook her head, "Have his feelings for you changed?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then damn girl! I think you should go and claim your prize!" Steph stood up quickly, grabbing Nicolas arm and pulling her up with her.

"Isn't it weird that he's one of my best friends? I mean we all live in the same house." Steph rolled her eyes at her brunette friend.

"Keep it quiet, who cares. Just be with the boy already, Nicola!" The red head quickly hugged her before saying, "And I expect you here every weekend to give lessons." Nicola shook her head; Steph was going to run the dance studio just fine.

"I'll be here."

"Excellent. Go get 'em tiger." And Steph skipped out of the main studio and disappeared leaving Nicola to take her leg warmers off and making her way over to her bag.

She considered going and hiding at De-de's for awhile. But she'd been waiting to get home to Leon since the moment she'd left, she just couldn't bare the thought that he had changed his mind.

Her doubts were erased when she walked through the door at the Torettos house and Leon was standing there a huge grin on his face.

"What?" She asked softly as she closed the front door behind her.

"You look hot in those tiny little dance shorts." He nodded towards her legs and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Hot? You think I look hot? Wow, gee thanks." Nicola replied sarcastically as she dropped her bag and put a hand on her hip.

"Yes those shorts make you look hot, compared to how beautiful you usually are." She nearly swooned at his mischievous grin.

"Where is everyone else?" Nicola asked, glancing towards the stairs.

"Gone." He replied softly as he made his way towards her the grin still plastered on his face.

"How long?"

"Awhile." He was standing in front of her now his breath on her cheeks as his fingers grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pulled her up against him as a hand slid down her bare thigh. "I missed you Lala."

Her vision went fuzzy and her heart beat so hard she thought it would come out of her chest.

"Leon…" Her voice was breathless as her chest pressed against his and she looked up at him.

"You want to back out, pretty girl?" He rose an eyebrow and she mutely shook her head watching his lips descend on hers. The kiss was slow and soft and she fisted the fabric of his wifebeater in her hands.

The roaring of high performance vehicles made them pull apart, both taking large breaths and still looking at each other.

Slamming doors made Nicola finally release Leons shirt and they stepped apart reluctantly.

"I'm going to take a shower." Nicola said breathlessly and picking up her bag before making her way upstairs to Letty's old room resisting the temptation to look back at him watching her.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, woo! Anyways hope you liked it. Let me know. I can always stealthly change it lol. Thank you for reading even if you didn't review but if you ever get the temptation the buttons right there- REVIEW x

p.s I hope you all know the song Hot by Avril Lavigne and I know it's Avril Lavigne but this song is perfect for this chapter so listen to it!


	10. There ain't nothing that I need

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Stay with Me Bright Eyes- Something With Numbers

Jerk it Out – The Caesars

I Want You To – Weezer

This chapter is dedicated to **Ava** who informed me that she is celebrating 4 years with her bestfriend slash boyfriend. Awww- have a great day! And as usual thank you to my awesome reviewers **Gingermegs, Mrzlettyortiztoretto and tfatfreak207**! Hope this does not disappoint!

* * *

**June 1998 – There ain't nothin' that I need**

Nicola rolled over in the double bed and looked at Katie sleeping beside her and groaned. The girl was tossing and turning for the third night in a row. Throwing back the covers of Lettys bed Nicola tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs towards the basement. Vince was sprawled on the sofa asleep as the tv played quietly in front of him.

She picked up a blanket from the floor and threw it over the sleeping form before making her way to Leons room.

Knocking on the door she heard a muffled reply and slowly snuck into the room. When she made it to the bed, she could make out Leon lying there, holding the covers up for her to get in.

Crawling in, Leon pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. Nicola watched him for a minute before she said anything.

"I got expelled from school." His eyes snapped open and he looked straight at her.

"You're kidding."

"I punched a girl." She replied sheepishly and Leon sat up on his elbow and looked down at her and she could tell he was smiling in the dark.

"You actually hit someone?" he laughed at her and Nicola sighed.

"It wasn't the first time." She replied softly. Leon stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Remember that time I got suspended for swearing in High School? Well I had been swearing…just after I punched the girl in the face." She mumbled the last part but Leon caught every word.

"La…" He didn't know what to say. He had not expected this.

They fell into silence as Leon slumped back onto the mattress and both stared at the roof.

"I would have stayed if you'd asked me to." She muttered still staring at the ceiling and she heard Leons head shift.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?" She rolled onto her side so she could see his every action.

"Because I wanted you to come back for you, not for me." He replied, still staring at the ceiling and Nicola reached over to take his hand and pull his arm around her and rested her head on his chest.

"Well I came back, what are you going to do now?" She asked as she listened to his heartbeat and his fingers weaved through hers.

He pushed her back onto her back and leant over her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his lips grazing hers as she let out a low moan. She'd been waiting all year for this.

"Ask me to stay."

"Lala, please stay." He kissed her gently at first, just like their first kiss before deepening it and pushing her back into the pillows. "Please stay." He whispered against her lips and she nodded as his lips crashed down on hers and his hands cupped her face.

* * *

Nicola snuck back up to Lettys room where Katie was still sleeping in the early hours of the morning and got dressed before bounding down the stairs to meet Mia in the kitchen.

Mia looked over her in her white wifebeater and denim shorts and shook her head at the young girl.

"Lala, you've got a huge hickey on your neck." She said as she hit the button on the kettle and Nicola dashed back up the stairs to the bathroom where looking in the vanity mirror she could see the big red mark on the skin between her neck and her shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" She spun around at the sound of Lettys voice and slapped her hand to her neck, trying to hide the mark.

"Nothing." She replied and tried to get past the girl, but Letty got to her too quickly and pulled her hand away from her neck, letting out a loud laugh at the sight of the hickey.

"Is that a…? Did Katie do that to you?" Letty raised an eyebrow though Nicola knew exactly what she was thinking.

"If I say yes will you believe me?"

"Come on, I've got a shirt somewhere with a very big collar." She led the girl back to the room where Katie was just starting to wake up and Letty searched through the cupboards before pulling out a red checked long sleeved flannelette shirt.

"I didn't think Leon had it in him." She whispered as she walked past Nicola and out the door while Nicola stripped off and pulled the shirt on and searched for her foundation in her bag and made her way towards the bathroom, locking the door this time.

* * *

"Fuck you." Nicola said flippantly as she stood in front of Vince four hours later, her hands on her hips and glared down at him sitting in front of the Lancer that he was servicing.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he snarked and he could see her visibly taking a deep breath before turning around and walking away. Passing Leon on the way who just stared at her as she walked past, dirty oil poured all down the front of the red shirt she was wearing.

Leon followed her and as he pushed the door of the bathroom open he saw the tanned curve of her back as she pulled the shirt over her head and was standing there in her bra as she made her way to the sink to scrub the shirt, before she realised Leon was standing there.

"He thinks he's so funny." She muttered as she scrubbed at the shirt. Leon watched as her toned arms scrubbed furiously at the shirt then his attention was drawn to the bright purple bra she was wearing, then he told himself to snap out of it.

"I think I've got a spare shirt somewhere." He said and she turned to face him full on.

"I would take you up on the offer, but as you can see, there was a reason I was wearing _this_ shirt." Front on he could see the dark purple mark on her neck and bit his lip.

"Oh, La, I'm sorry." He laughed as he stepped toward her and pulled the sodden shirt out of her hands.

"No! I will not forgive you for this. I hate you!" She thumped him in the chest and he laughed as he rubbed the spot on his white wifebeater.

"It's just a hickey, Lala." He said, resting his forehead against hers and she thumped him again.

"Its not just a hickey, Leon, it's a hickey _from you_." She jabbed a finger in his chest and looked up at his face and immediately she realised it was a lost cause. He wasn't sorry, he was pretty damn proud of himself for branding her.

"I think it makes you look hot."

"I look like a tramp." He silenced her when he leant down and kissed her, before pushing her backwards until they both hit the wall, Nicolas bare back pressing against it as Leon hitched one of her legs over his hip and pushed himself up against her, kissing his way down her neck and placing a kiss on the mark on her neck before going back to her mouth and Nicola wove her fingers into his hair.

Then he pulled away and put her leg down. Nicola whimpered as he pulled away from her and looked up at him confused.

"You hate me that much?" He smirked and left the bathroom, leaving Nicola shirtless and breathless, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck." She hissed as the door slammed behind him and he was gone.

* * *

"So are you going to tell us where you got that massive lovebite from or do you want us to guess?" Letty asked as they got ready in Mias room for the race that night.

"Nicola! You have a lovebite?" Katie jumped off the bed she was occupying and ran over to her friend, pulling the collar of her flannelette shirt out of the way and staring at the large purple mark. "Where on earth did you get that?" She asked causing Letty and Mia to laugh.

Nicola tugged the collar back and pulled her hair into a loose plait over her shoulder, reaching for her makeup bag.

"None of your damn business." She replied before searching for her concealer. She would not get away with wearing the flannelette shirt at the races.

"I'll lend you my amazing concealer if you tell me who it was." Katie held up the little tube and cocked her head, her blonde hair falling to the side.

"Fine it was Leon." Nicola made a snatch for the concealer but Katie stepped back and looked at Letty and Mia who were smirking.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Really really, now give me the damn concealer!" Katie threw her the tube and sat back down on the bed.

"So is this a permanent thing- you and Leon?" Letty dared to ask after a minutes silence and Nicola rubbing the cream into her neck with frustration.

"What? No!" She didn't glance away from the mirror. She didn't want to jinx anything and at the moment they were just seeing where it was going- there was no harm in lying.

"Why not?" Katie interrupted standing up again and smoothing her jeans and flowing gold top, too little flesh showing. Sensing Nicolas hesitation Mia broke in.

"Katie, are you really wearing that to the races, chica?" Katie looked down at her ensemble before looking up at Mia.

"Yes?"

"No, girl, that will not do."

Finally after squeezing Katie into one of Lettys leather skirts and a white tank top of Nicolas they made their way to the races.

"This is so exciting!" Nicola said from the back of Vinces car as they drove through the city. Katie sat beside her with Jesse sitting in the front.

"Are you drunk already Lala?" Jesse turned around to look at the two girls in the back seat.

"Never!" They both shouted in unison as they rose their beers.

"Virgins." Vince rolled his eyes and Nicola thumped him in the arm. "Hey no hitting the driver!"

"No calling the arm candy virgins, creature features." Nicola replied and Vince pulled up at a red light.

"Well you are. Race virgins that is. I don't wanna know about any other shit." Vince retorted and took off at the intersection.

"How skanky are these girls going to be?" Katie leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Vinces shoulder. Nicola didn't miss the gesture and shared a look with Jesse. She'd known Vince was keen on Katie, she just didn't think the blonde felt the same.

"Mega skanky." Jesse replied, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Excellent." Katie replied before sitting back as they pulled into the street, each side lined with candy coloured cars, each different in their own way.

Katie and Nicola wound down their windows so they could see the whole crowd. Guys circled each others cars, hoods up, discussing the mechanics of the vehicle. Close by girls stood in short skirts and high heels. The note about emphasising their best asset completely forgotten as the dresses got smaller and the heels higher.

When Vince pulled in beside Dom they quickly climbed out of the car and made their way to Dom standing by a bunch of girls, Letty watching from a nearby car with her arms crossed across her chest.

Nicola and Katie made their way over to Letty and leant against the car with her.

"So I vote we go find us some all American boys and show that boy what he's missing." Nicola shrugged in Doms direction before grabbing Letty and making her way towards the growing crowd.

When Katie didn't follow Nicola turned back to her.

"I might just wait here." Katie replied and glanced away. Nicola followed her gaze to where she was holding very intense eye contact with Vince.

"Oh-kay." Nicola said to herself and pulled Letty away.

"Hey! Letty!" They both stopped when a bald Hispanic guy stepped out in front of them, stroking his goatee as he looked over Nicola. Nicola raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the guy and he smiled.

"Who's ya friend, mami?" he looked at Letty.

"Arti, this is Lala, Lala this is Arti, Hectors brother." Letty gestured between the two and Nicola smiled briefly at Arti before Hector appeared.

"Lala?" He looked over at her, "What are you doin' here girl?" He opened his eyes and Nicola let him pull her into a tight hug.

"Dom finally caved and decided to let her come." Letty replied as Hector hugged her quickly.

"You were in New York right?" Nicola nodded but her attention was drawn away as she saw Leon within a bunch of racer chasers. She couldn't help but smile at how good he looked in his black wifebeater and light wash jeans, his toothpick moving up and down as he spoke. His eyes shifted and he met hers, giving her a small smile before she turned back to Hector, breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah, but she beat up some chick so she's back for good." Letty grabbed Nicolas arm both eyebrows raised as she asked her silently if she was okay.

"I didn't beat her up. It was one hit, okay! You guys make out like I went all Rocky or something on her." Nicola laughed and Hector smiled broadly before slapping a still present Arti on the back.

"Don't mess with this girl, bro. She's mad." Nicola smiled her sweetest smile at the two brothers before grabbing Letty.

"'Scuse us, boys, but we've got to make a boyfriend jealous, and you don't really cut it." Dragging Letty away Nicola beelined for a bunch of surfer looking guys standing around a blue Mazda.

"What did you get that in a cereal box?" Nicola asked sweetly when they approached them, making every head turn towards them.

"Maybe I did." A blonde haired, blue eyed boy said, crossing his arms across his chest as he smiled smugly at the two girls.

"Nah, the ones you get in Cap'n Crunch are better than that." Letty interjected causing a collective cheer.

"Sassy." The blonde said stepping towards the girls and leant into Letty who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't I know it." She replied. Nicola took the chance to glance back over her shoulder and saw Dom staring at them. Mission complete, Nicola thought as he was soon striding towards them.

* * *

"I never…had sex in the back of a moving car!" Nicola shouted as she held up the shot glass. The race hadn't even started when the cops had raided the street making everyone scatter before heading back to the Torrettos and getting the party started.

"That was one time!" Letty shouted at Nicola as she threw back the shot along with another girl they'd found in the crowded living room.

"I never kissed Vince!" Letty said as she topped up her glass and Mia and Katie threw back the shots.

"Whoah! Whoah!" Nicola jumped in the middle of the circle and kneeled on all fours in front of Mia. "You kissed Vince?" she asked drunkenly.

"It was…only like two times- and I was very drunk." Mia replied as Letty topped up the glass and gestured to her to go again. Nicola swivelled around to face Katie who was smiling sheepishly.

"And you- you weren't drunk were you?" Nicola pointed a finger at her and she shook her head ashamed making Nicola burst out laughing and fall out of the circle.

"I never fell out a two storey window." Mia quickly cut in and Nicola threw back a shot.

"You fell out a window?" Katie looked around at Nicola who nodded.

"Last year, it was craaaaaazy."

"She's smashed." Mia looked at Letty but realised it was a lost cause as Letty lay on her back giggling.

"How smashed?" Leons voice asked and Mia looked up to see him watching Nicola and Letty roll around on the carpet giggling. She glanced over to the two girls and realised Katie had gone, just seeing her and Vince sneak through to the basement steps.

"Any more and she'll start taking her clothes off." Mia laughed and Leon smiled. "Don't even think of it, Leon." Mia said sternly and Leon rolled his eyes.

"As if I would."

"Good."

"Alright I'm taking her to bed. Her own bed." He added when he saw the look she was giving him.

Walking over to Nicola she reached out to him. Within one move he had her standing in front of him. Before leading her upstairs without a word.

"Leon, why is the room spinning?" She asked and Leon looked over at her from where he was pulling the covers back on the bed.

"Because you're spinning." He reached out and stopped her from spinning around the room, her arms spread out wide.

"Whoah…" She said as he lifted her into the bed, pulling off her small dress over her head and reaching for the oversized shirt she had beside the bed. He tugged it over her head and let her lay down on the pillow.

"How long since you had a drink?" He asked and she giggled.

"I haven't been drunk since that night I stole Vince's tequila and you kissed me." She mumbled and closed her eyes still holding onto his hand.

"Night Lala." He pulled his hand from hers and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and something caught his eye. On the spot between her neck and shoulder the purple mark was slowly showing beneath the makeup. He pulled the collar of her shirt up more so that it was covered and turned around to see Mia was standing by the door.

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine." He said softly as he left the room and went back downstairs as Dom was carrying Letty up the stairs.

"Girls man. You keeping an eye on Lala?" Leon nodded at Doms question and kept going.

Around three am he wandered back up to the room and found Nicola on top of the covers, her t-shirt crawling up over her back as she lay on her stomach leaving her legs bare and the black lacy boycut panties exposed to the world. His possessive side went over and tugged the shirt back down and pulled the blanket up before he fell on the bed beside her knowing Katie and Vince had snuck downstairs hours ago and had not come back for air since.

"Leon?" She mumbled as he pulled off his shoes and threw them on the floor.

"Yeah, baby." He looked over at her closed eyes.

"I'm giving dance lessons in the morning." Then she was asleep again and he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the sun was up and he was alone just like every other morning.

* * *

A/N: Sooo what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW x


	11. Well Hot and heavy, pumpkin pie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Ava- **yes there are a lot more lines in that song…guess we'll just have to wait and see. But I think it's like the coolest song in the world! Thanks again for your lovely review! And clearly you have it down to a precise art of knowing when I update lol.

**Gingermegs- **Thank god they're getting better and not becoming an epic fail lol! Thanks so much for your review!

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto – **haha I'm glad that they're amusing you! Feel better! Let me know if the errors are getting too annoying! Thanks for the review!

**Love Ink- **I'm glad you love it cause I love your reviews Woo! =D

**Playlist: **

More Bounce in California – Soul Kid

Gasolina – Daddy Yankee

She's My Cherry Pie- Warrant

Heartbeats- Jose Gonzales

**August 1998- Well Hot and heavy, pumpkin pie **

Nicola rested her head against the window as the wind whipped her hair around her face. There were heat waves coming off the vast desert around them as they made their way along the asphalt towards the abandoned army base.

Letty and Mia were singing along to the radio as they pulled into the dirt track behind Dom and Vince.

The convoy had left LA early that morning to get out to Race Wars, Dom practically shoving them all in the car with excitement. Nicola had slept most of the way after her and Leon had sat up the night before watching a movie because Jesse and Vince were playing video games downstairs and Nicola couldn't sneak down to Leons room.

Letty turned around and said something to her but Nicola didn't hear, making her look at Letty staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" She said before Letty handed her an ice cold beer.

"Something on your mind Lala?" Letty asked smiling deviously and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to figure out where I can find a smaller bikini so I actually fit in." Nicola replied as they came through the gates and there was a large crowd gathering out near the starting line, many women in barely-there swimwear.

"Trying to impress someone?" Letty pressed and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"You clearly want to say something so say it." Nicola took a long sip of her beer and saw Mia glance at Letty with a risen eyebrow.

"When are you and Leon going to admit you're together?" Letty finally said.

"Leon and I aren't together." Nicola replied, staring back out the window. It was true, there hadn't been any talk of them being a couple since the first night they'd kissed.

"Right." Letty replied and turned back to look out the windshield as Mia pulled in next to her brother and the white Jetta pulled up beside them, Leon and Jesse getting out before the girls had even thought about getting out of Mias car.

"Yeah they're not together at all." Mia finally spoke and Nicolas eyes snapped in the same direction as Mias as a racer chaser walked over to the newly arrived Torretto team and stroked Leons arm. He had said something and shrugged her off before glancing over to the turquoise car with the three girls sitting inside staring at them.

"Come on." Nicola said huffed and pushed the back door of the car open and stepped out into the heat.

Padding over to where the rest of the team were Nicola glanced back at Mia and Letty who were deep in conversation and sighed. There was no stopping them now.

"You girls take this van, and we'll have that one over there." Dom said to her as he reached inside his car and pulled out his sunglasses. Nicola nodded and threw a glance at Leon before pulling the trucker cap out of her pocket and putting it on and pulling her aviators from the collar of her shirt.

"Thanks." She said before turning on her heel and making her way to the bar.

The sun had gone down when Nicola had seen Leon and the team again. Her, Mia and Letty were standing on top of the bar, beers in hand as they shouted down at the crowd the words to "Got more bounce in California."

When the boys were standing in front of them Nicola jumped down and wrapped her arms around Leons neck who instinctively put an arm around her waist before she was grabbing Jesse and holding them in a group hug as she jumped up and down singing.

"We got more bounce in California, than all y'all combined!" Jesse soon joined in, hanging onto Leon as well.

Suddenly the music cut off and there was a voice over the speakers.

"Everyone make your way to the bar for the finals of the wet t-shirt competition." The voice announced and Nicola let go of the boys, much to Leons dismay.

He watched her go confused until she was standing in front of them on the bar. That's when he realised she was wearing a white wifebeater and tiny blue shorts.

"She's not!" Jesse laughed and Vince was beside them, whistling loudly as they started up the hose and the music again and five girls, three blondes, a red head and another brunette as well as Nicola stood on the bar. Nicola being the most dressed out of all of them.

Leons jaw dropped as Nicolas shirt was soaked through and he could see the bright red lace bra underneath the white fabric. Her tiny shorts rode up as she danced before taking off her tank causing an uproar.

"Fuck." Leon muttered and she caught his eye and winked.

The blonde in the tiny pink bikini and gold platform heels won, but Nicola wrapped her red silk runner-up ribbon around her shoulder like a sash as she walked off the bar.

She didn't see Leon follow her as she made her way to the van. Just as she was walking towards the door she felt a hand snag her arm and pull her into their arms.

Looking up at Leon she smiled, biting her lip.

"How drunk are you?" He asked softly and Nicola leaned into him.

"There's only one of you so far." She rested her head against his chest and soaked his warmth up as she started to shiver.

"You cold?" He kissed her head and she nodded before he had her hand and was leading her towards the van.

When they were inside he slowly eased the wifebeater over her head and she let him lead her over to the bed in the corner and sit down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I can think of one way to warm up." He said softly as he placed kisses along her collarbone before looking up at her, a sexy smirk on his face making Nicola smile. Leaning down she kissed his lips hard, feeling him pull her closer.

Almost an hour later the couple emerged from the van. As they walked down the stairs Leon pulled her around again and pushed her against the side of the van, his hands snaking down the back of her denim shorts as he kissed her.

"Leon…Uh…" Leons head shot up and he looked over to see Jesse, Vince and Letty standing a few metres from them.

"Is that La?" Vince shouted and Leons hand quickly snapped back from her pants as he stepped away from her and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Nicola was leaning against the van still, biting her lip as the other three looked between the two of them.

"I should have known." Jesse finally said and laughed an awkward laugh.

"How long has this been going on?" Vince asked still shocked and Leon stole a glance at Nicola but it was Letty that answered.

"Since just after Lala got back." Nicola shot Letty a glare and Letty just shrugged as if to say 'What?'

"Three months? And you never told us?" Vince was still yelling when Dom and Mia appeared.

"What's going on?" Dom asked as Mia caught Nicolas eye and Nicola glowered at her and Mia clicked.

"Oh dear."

"What?" Dom looked at Mia who shook her head and looked away from her brother.

"Leons been sleeping with Lala." Vince said before looking between the two of them, "You're sleeping together right?" Under the light Leon could see Nicola go a bright shade of red before pushing herself off the van and walking away.

"Thanks man." Leon said turning to Vince.

"You kept shit from us." Vince replied.

"What happens between Lala and I is between us, it's none of your fucking business." Leon snapped and pointed a finger in his friends face.

Vince was quiet, he knew he'd crossed the line. Leon was right- it had been him and Nicola a long time before the team were involved.

"You hurt her…" Vince finally said and Leon nodded.

"I know the drill." His anger evaporated a bit and glanced at Dom who was shaking his head. He'd deal with him later Leon thought and turned to go in search of Nicola.

He found her sitting on the ground, leaning against the side of a tent watching as other street racers did circle work out on the flat, their dust floating up into the night sky.

Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she looked up at him as he approached and sat down in the dirt beside her.

"I'm so embarrassed." She muttered, resting her chin on her knees.

"Why?" Leon asked softly. He didn't really mind that they'd been caught, it meant they could stop sneaking around. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong.

"They probably think I'm a huge slut now." Leon laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"They're your family, La, they would never think that. They're just protective."

"And _you're_ the slut." She added and Leon laughed.

"Smartass." He placed a kiss on her head and pulled her closer to his side. "And I don't think you can call me a slut if I've only slept with one person in the last three months." Leon added and Nicola pulled away from him and looked up at his face to see if he was lying.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, La, despite what you may believe, I actually do like you- a lot." He laughed before adding, "And it helps a little bit that you're hot and good in bed." His joking tone still didn't bring a smile to her serious face.

"Leon…"

"Come on La, we've been over this- I asked you to stay. I think its pretty obvious that I'm in love with you." He leant his head back on the tent but looked back down when she lifted his arm up and scooted back under it, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Leon." She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his exposed shoulder.

They sat there until the sun came up, just talking to each other and making the most of the quiet.

When the sun was peaking over the horizon Leon helped Nicola up and holding his hand out to her he rose an eyebrow.

"Ready to face the music, Baby?" he asked and taking his hand she leant into him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bring it on boyfriend." Before she could get away he had his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"No more wet t-shirt competitions, La." His breath was on her lips as he spoke, running a hand down her back.

"Don't get all authoritative on me now." She rolled her eyes and he kissed her gently to get the point across and Nicola melted into him, damn that green eyed boy she thought as all her resolve drifted away.

"Come on." Leon took her hand again and dragged her towards the vans.

Vince was just walking to the van when he spotted the couple.

"Dom's in the girls van, Mias elsewhere…" His eyes drifted back to the party that was still raging, "''M sorry Lala, Leon." He nodded to them and opened the door, gesturing them in.

Vince followed them in and fell down onto a bed in the far corner as Leon led Nicola towards the other end of the van. Nicola glanced over at Vince but his snoring was soon filling the room.

Leon sat down and pulled his boots of and then unbuckled his belt and shucked off his jeans and after pulling off his jersey he crawled into the bed and Nicola pulled off her shorts and climbed in after him, hooking a leg over his hip and burying her head in his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

"Woo!" Nicola and Letty were jumping up and down on the sidelines in the heat as two cars lined up at the starting line. The drivers side door of the red car opened and Leon stepped out, patting Dom on the back as Dom climbed into the car.

The green cars driver had the window down and everyone in the crowd could see the expression on the drivers face as they watched Dominic Torretto climb into the car. A look of pure determination.

It was completely different to the one that he wore when he cross the line at the end of the quarter mile and Dom led the way back to the start.

"Here you go." Nicola looked over her shoulder as Leon passed her a beer before handing one to Letty.

"Thanks." They said in unison as they watched the next lot of drivers pull up to the starting line.

"So are you guys together _now?_" Letty hissed to Nicola as the crowd let out a loud cheer as another car won.

"Ah, yeah, we are." Nicola chanced a look at Letty who just smiled knowingly. "What?" Nicola asked.

"You guys are so cute." Nicola flipped her off and took a long sip of beer as Jesse and Leon reappeared behind them. Nicola leaned her back into Leons chest as they continued to watch the races and she realised she felt better now that they weren't hiding anything.

The drive home was a long one as everyone was hungover and ready for a long hot shower.

As the front door was pushed open Letty and Mia raced each other to the upstairs bathroom while Vince and Jesse shot downstairs to theirs, Dom followed Letty and soon it was just Nicola and Leon.

"So, maybe you want to move down to my room?" Leon threw a glance at Nicola who smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I don't have that much stuff."

"Yeah not much stuff." Leon said as he pulled her bags down the stairs twenty minutes later.

"Well if I told you the truth I knew you wouldn't help." Nicola replied, throwing another bag on her shoulder and stepping cautiously down the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Letty appeared at the bottom of the stairs and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Moving all Lalas shit." Leon replied gruffly and kept moving.

"Wanna help?" Nicola asked not bothering to wait for an answer before dropping a bag on Letty and gesturing for her to follow them.

It was the first time Nicola had been into the room during the day since she'd gotten back. Dropping all the stuff on the floor she turned to Letty who was watching Leon exit to get the rest before turning back to Nicola.

"I'm so happy for you guys Lala." She said and pulled Nicola into a hug.

When Leon dropped the rest of the stuff on the ground Letty excused herself and Leon shut the door behind her. Nicola took in the entire room, her eyes landing on the photo frame beside the clock on the bedside table. Walking over she picked it up and rose an eyebrow.

"I was wondering where this got to." She held up the picture of them before she went to her prom.

"I didn't think you'd want it." He shrugged and walked over to her.

"Well I did. I love that picture." She smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Lala." He said softly and Nicola smiled.

"What for?"

"For being you." The unpacking was forgotten as they christened their room together.

* * *

A/N: Oooh so the secrets out! And Leon said he loved her…aww. Let me know what you think! REVIEW x


	12. Chocolate Candy, Jesus Christ

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto- **Haha thanks! I know that because I read it so much I miss things! I'm glad you loved this chapter so much! Grr. Hope you're feeling better and as always thanks for the amazing review!

**Ava- **Yes I update usually on my lunchbreak or after work so good that we're in sync lol. You will find out what happens all in good time! And I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the lovely review!

**Gingermegs- **I know- they're so cute lol. Thanks for your usual awesome review!

Crazier – Taylor Swift

You and I – Santana Ft. Chad Kroeger

This = Love – The Script

* * *

**November 1998 – Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ **

Leon rolled over and reached for Nicola but his hand hit empty mattress. Opening his eyes he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere in his room.

"Great." He muttered. What an awesome way to start his twenty-first birthday. Throwing back the covers he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannelette shirt before making his way upstairs.

When he got to the kitchen everyone else was already there, except Nicola. They each sat around the table eating their breakfast and didn't so much as look up when he entered. Leon poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in his seat, cupping the mug with his hands. No-one said anything so he opted to rest his head on his folded arms and close his eyes.

"Has anyone seen La?" He asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

"She left early." Mia replied before placing a plate of French toast and bacon down in front of him.

"What's this?" He asked staring at the plate.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" He looked up at her smiling face and couldn't resist the smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks Mia."

"Happy Birthday sweetie." She kissed his forehead and ran a hand over his head as he looked around the table at all his friends.

"You didn't think we'd forget did you man?" Letty asked.

"Wish I could say the same for my girlfriend." Leon muttered but they all heard and exchanged a look.

"La didn't forget, dawg. She's been jumping around the house since five AM." Vince replied as he shared a look with Jesse.

"Hmm." Was all Leon said as he started to eat his breakfast.

By the time he'd had his third coffee at work, Nicola still hadn't turned up and Leon was getting anxious. He didn't know what she was up to and she'd taken his Chevy, both which spelt trouble.

There was the sound of a truck coming up the driveway at the side of the garage.

"Beep, beep, beep." The recognisable sound of Nicola's voice as she reversed the truck, with sound effects like she had as a kid, made Leon look over at the doors as he saw the cab of the truck go past to the carpark at the back of the shed.

"Shes here!" Jesse came running into the shed and looked around, his eyes landing on Leon and gesturing at him to hurry up.

Wiping the grease off his hands Leon followed the rest of the team out to the carpark where he saw his old Chevy parked next to where the truck was usually parked.

Nicola put the air brakes on and there was a loud whoosh before she switched the ignition off and swung out the door and onto the bed of the truck where a black tarp covered what Leon guessed was a car tied to the back of the truck.

She smiled down at him and gave a small wave as Jesse and Vince started to untie the car. When the straps were undone, Nicola hauled the tarp off and Leon couldn't believe his eyes.

"Happy Birthday baby!"

It wasn't in good condition and there were no tyres on the rims and the windows were smashed but the red skyline was the greatest thing anyone could have gotten him.

Nicola was standing at the edge of the truck when he walked over and stood beneath her.

"You got me a skyline?" He asked looking up at the brunette.

"Well the guys helped…a little." She shrugged and Leon reached up to her. Nicola jumped into his arms and he lowered her to the ground unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You are fucking amazing." He hugged her tightly, placing a full kiss on her lips as she laughed.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled before he pulled her into another bone crushing hug.

"Well lets get it off the truck, man." Letty slapped Leon on the back and gave Nicola a high five as she walked past.

Nicola swung back up into the cab and after flipping a few switches the truck began to move and the Skyline was soon sitting in the garage.

At lunchtime everyone else had gone to the store but Leon was looking under the hood of his new present.

"You'll have to paint it again." Nicola said behind him and he looked around at her.

"Yellow?" He laughed when she nodded, deep in thought.

"Do you think you'll get it up and running?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked around his arm at the engine in front of them.

"Eventually. But it's perfect- where did you even find it?"

"A guy in North Dakota had it sitting in his wrecking yard. Gave it to me for a song when he thought I was using it for scrap metal." Leon chuckled and dropped the hood, turning around to face her.

"Have I mentioned you're the most awesome girlfriend ever?" He cocked an eyebrow and she chanced a glance at the car and winced slightly.

"Get it running and you can remind me." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and she felt him pull her against him.

"And as much as I love this present, you are not forgiven for ditching me in bed this morning." He growled into the skin on her neck and Nicola laughed.

"I'm sorry, but there's another part to your present and I think you might forgive me." He pulled back and looked at her, both eyebrows risen.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling."

When Leon walked into the kitchen that night after a shower everyone was already sitting around the large table, showered and well dressed. They all looked up at him expectantly and he felt someone push their way through the door and looked down to see Nicola standing beside him in a black halter neck dress that fell just above her knees. Her long dark hair was pulled into a messy plait that hung over her shoulder.

She looked up at him and back to the table which actually had a table cloth on it.

"Lala didn't think you would want a huge party so we cooked ribs, lasagne and garlic bread." Mia held up a tray and placed it in the middle of the table before taking a seat along with Leon and Nicola.

Before anyone had a chance to reach for the food Dom cleared his throat from the head of the table.

"Grace?" he looked from Nicola to Mia and Nicola sighed loudly to emphasise her distaste at being chosen.

"Fine…Dear Lord, thank you for giving us Leon Daniel Palermo and allowing him to survive his first twenty-one years, thank you for the food we are about to eat and thank-you for giving me awesome chocolate cake baking skills so that I could provide dessert tonight. Amen." She looked over at Dom and raised an eyebrow before smiling in triumph when he nodded his approval.

"You made the cake?" Jesse asked and Nicola nodded, "Awesome!"

After Nicola had cleared the plates she brought the huge cake out and placed it in front of Leon. Two large candles in the shape of a two and a one stood in the middle of the cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday before Leon blew out the candles and Nicola handed him a knife.

"You have to kiss the closest girl if you hit the bottom." Vince yelled and stepped back from the table. Slicing into the cake Leon let it hit the bottom before wrapping an arm around Letty and smacking a kiss on her head.

"Ew." She laughed as she wiped off invisible saliva.

"I meant a proper kiss." Vince said with disappointment and Nicola tried to make a dash for it but Leon caught her arm and pulled her into him.

"No, don't Leon." She held her hands up to him but soon put them down as his lips hit hers and he gave her a long hot kiss to the distaste of their friends who all started shouting at them.

When they pulled away Nicola was breathless and quickly pulled out of Leons grasp.

Soon each of them had a piece of cake in their hands and made their way to the tv where Vince put on a DVD.

Mia paused in the doorway and looked back at Leon and Nicola still sitting at the table.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked but knew it was a lost cause when she saw the way they were looking at each other.

"We're going to eat this outside thanks Mia." Nicola said before standing up and reaching out to Leon who took her hand and followed her outside.

Taking a seat on a wooden chair around the barbeque table Leon pulled Nicola onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." He placed a kiss on her shoulder and Nicola nodded as she held up a piece of cake out to him. When he opened his mouth she shoved the whole piece into it making him gag. "I take it back, you're a terrible girlfriend." He laughed before pulling her head down to his and smearing chocolate frosting all over her cheek.

"I just wanted you to be happy." She said, as she placed a kiss on the side if his mouth, finally serious.

"I am so happy, Lala." He said softly as she kissed the chocolate icing off his lips. "I have something for you."

"But…it's your birthday."

"I'm thinking of it as an investment." He said as he plucked the small leather box from his shirt pocket and holding it out to her.

"What is it?" Nicola asked, hesitant to touch it.

"Open it and see." Leon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stole a glance at him before opening the box.

Inside was a small white gold band with a square cut sapphire sitting in the middle of it.

"Is this what I think it is?" She whispered as she stared at the ring in shock.

"Sort of. I know you're only nineteen- so I'm giving it to you and when – if you want to be engaged to me you wear it. If that makes sense. Because I know right now you're saying no." She glanced up at him still shocked. Shocked that he wanted to marry her and shocked that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "La I want to be with you forever."

She shifted so that she was straddling him, the small box between them.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly and Leon smiled.

"Yes, La, I'm sure." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"I can't make any promises that you won't change your mind, Leon. You know me better than anyone." Her tone was serious as she looked him in the eye.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, La."

"Hey lovebirds! We're waiting on you." Vince shouted from the back door making them look up and sigh. Nicola fell into Leons chest and sighed again before pulling herself off of him and they walked inside hand in hand.

There was a space at the end of the sofa where Lettys feet were resting and she lifted them as Nicola sat down and Leon leant against the sofa in front of her, letting her run her fingers along his scalp through the entire movie making him lean back into her.

When the credits rolled on Nicola leant down whispering in his ear.

"Give me ten minutes." Before placing a kiss on his cheek and saying goodnight to everyone before disappearing.

Leon made it to five minutes before standing up and saying goodnight to everyone and running down the stairs to the basement.

His jaw dropped when he saw her standing there in black lace lingerie, but his eyes were drawn to the shiny object on her left hand as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Seeing where his gaze was she lifted her hand and nodded to the ring.

"Only because its your birthday." Kicking the door shut he pulled off his shirt and made his way towards Nicola picking her up and making her squeal. "Leon!"

He threw her on the bed and followed soon afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! REVIEW x


	13. Ain't Nothin' please me more than you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Kiss and Tell – Kesha

Throw Down- Motion City Soundtrack

Hold On Me- Grinspoon

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto, Gingermegs and Ava-** I love you guys! Thanks so much as usual for your awesome reviews! You make my day EVERYDAY!

* * *

**May 1999 – There ain't nothin' please me more than you**

There was a tickling on Nicolas nose making her twitch slightly as she woke up. Opening her eyes there was a head of blonde hair right in front of her face. She groaned as she realised Jesse was in their bed, his head resting in her chest,

Leons arms were wrapped around her from behind and she could feel one hand resting on the skin beneath her tank top and the other was between her legs. His head was buried in shoulder making his facial hair rub against her skin, tickling her neck and making her laugh, but she swore he didn't stir until his voice was muffled in her hair.

"Get your face out of her cleavage Jess." Leons hand left her legs and smacked Jesse in the face before he returned it and buried his head in her neck again, trying to go back to sleep.

Nicola had to stifle a laugh as Jesse started and looked up at Nicola.

"Oh…ah…how'd I get here?" He asked.

"Probably had something to do with all the shots you guys were doing." She said softly remembering Leon having to run to the bathroom a few hours before complaining about drinking tequila with Letty.

There was a light tap on the door and Letty stuck her head in.

"Have you guys seen…oh there you are…" She took in the scene as she looked for Jesse and Nicola giggled.

"Want to get in, Let?" Letty laughed before running over and jumping on Leon before climbing over him to get between Nicola and Jess. Leon grunted and pulled Nicola closer as Letty got more comfortable.

"Does everyone in this bed have clothes on?" Letty asked sheepishly as she looked at the other three before Nicola lifted up the covers and looked over at Leon before looking up at Letty.

"Yep clothes are accounted for." She said as Leons hand slid up her thigh and his thumb rubbed circles on the inner skin. Nicola didn't say anything as they all cuddled into the small bed and Letty started telling them about the previous nights events.

"How many people are in this bed?" Mia was at the door and all of them except Leon looked up smiling as they waved her over. As Mia crawled in on the edge behind Jesse, Leon shifted making a little more room in the bed, taking Nicola with him.

"Does everyone have clothes on?" Mia asked realising who she was in bed with.

"Yes!" Everyone chorused and Mia laughed as she cuddled Jesse.

"Do you guys remember when we did this before La left for New York." Letty said glancing over at her friend who was smiling at the memory and the lazy circles that Leon was tracing up her thighs.

"Before Leon and La hooked up." Mia laughed and Nicola bit her lip, making Letty sit up abruptly.

"La…" Leon groaned and Nicola shrunk back into his chest as her friends looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand." Jesse piped up as he lay between the two girls staring at the couple curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Did you guys…oh you so did!" Letty bounced making Leon groan again and stop touching Nicolas thigh making her whimper slightly.

"It was once." Nicola replied and felt Leons hand slip out from under her tank top. She quickly grabbed it back and held it to her stomach and he relaxed into her.

"And you didn't tell us." Letty said.

"I don't remember telling you guys anything about us at all if I recall." Nicola replied, "because its none of your business." She quoted Leon and smiled up at them. Both girls fell back onto the mattress and sighed.

"You suck Lala."

"I know girls, I know." She laughed before Vince appeared at the door.

"Hey where's my invite?" he leant against the doorframe laughing at the five people all in the bed.

"Your fat ass won't fit." Nicola replied pulling the duvet up over her shoulders because she could feel Leons hand sneaking up her top and running along the edge of her bra.

"Someone didn't get lucky last night." He teased before looking over at Mia. "There's someone here to see you Mia." He continued and Mia nodded, rolling out of the bed and padding out the door in her jeans and camisole, her long dark hair swinging behind her.

"Dom cooked breakfast. You guys want some?" Letty sat up and pushed Jesse out of the bed. Nicola nodded as Leons hands started to wander more freely now that there was no one else in the bed with them.

"Yeah we'll be up in a second." Nicola replied and Letty threw her a disgusted look before pushing Jesse towards the door and closing it behind them. Nicola turned around in Leons arms and suddenly had his lips pressed up against hers.

The door opened again and Jesse stuck his head in with his eyes closed.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but La, Mum rang last night and she and Jack are staying at De-De's and they want to see us next week." Without another word he closed the door and left them alone.

"You didn't even last half an hour." She said softly as he opened his green eyes and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"I can't help it that you turn me on." He replied, pressing against her making Nicola groan. "See I do the same to you." He said at nuzzled her neck and his hands slid her small shorts off before going back to running up and down her back.

Nicola had left Leon in the shower as she walked upstairs towards the kitchen. It was vacant and looking out the back window she could see Dom had cooked a massive spread.

"Hey." She turned around to see Leon standing behind her in his faded jeans and a blue long sleeved checked flannelette shirt that he'd pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He looked so good she mused. He saw the look she was giving him and walked over, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What're you thinking about Lala?" he said softly and she looped her arms around his neck and placed another kiss on his lips before stepping back and smiling.

"Dom cooked breakfast, they're all out the back." She gestured to the congregation. "I'll bring you out a drink." She went to the fridge as he walked out the back door.

After pouring a cup of coffee Nicola grabbed a bottle of coke out of the fridge and a few glasses. Finding a cap in the pile of things by the door she made her way out the door, she paused thinking maybe Leon would want coffee and turned to the table.

"Do you want Coke or coffee…" She trailed off when she realised there was someone new at the table. The girl had caramel skin like Dom and Mia, her short dark hair was streaked with blonde and red and she had large silver star shaped hoops in her ears. Not that that's the first thing Nicola noticed. The first thing beside the streaked hair was the tiny little bikini the girl was wearing and the way she wasn't even looking at Nicola when everyone else did. She didn't even bother following the girls gaze, she knew where it went.

Nicola didn't even worry about putting her flip flops on as she walked down the stairs and placed a glass down in front of Letty and Jesse before looking at Leon, holding the mug and a glass up and he reached for the glass and grabbed the bottle of coke from the crook of her elbow.

"Thanks La." He muttered quietly and she raised an eyebrow before turning to face the new comer. After taking a sip of her coffee she leaned across the table, her hand extended and her best girl scout smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, I'm Nicola." The girl hesitantly took her hand and shook it weakly but didn't say anything.

"Lala, this is our cousin Bella." Mia said putting her arm around the girl as Nicola sat down next to Jesse and took a sip of her coffee. "Nicola was at a ballet academy in New York when you were last here." Mia said to Bella who still didn't say anything.

"You're very quiet for a Torretto." Nicola finally said, smiling to try to get the girl to talk.

"I uh…" She started off but Dom interrupted.

"Leave the poor girl alone, La." Nicola rolled her eyes and reached for the stack of pancakes in front of her, throwing a few on her plate before dousing them in maple syrup and smiling sweetly at Dom. "Are you done?" he asked, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yep. Righto, Dear God, thank you for the food we're about to eat, and then some of us will probably throw it back up." She stole a glance at Jesse who was looking a little green beside her, "But thanks all the same. And thank you for the people we are about to share it with. Amen." She said the last part with much enthusiasm and watched Jesse wince away from her, his head aching.

"That was lovely Lala." Mia said, a large smile on her face.

"Yeah I liked the bit about throwing up." Vince teased and Nicola threw a grape from the middle of the table at him.

"Are we going to eat now?" Leon interrupted and Dom nodded before Leon dove into the bacon.

Nicola had made a fair dent in the pile of pancakes on her plate when she looked up at the girl sitting across from her. Bella hadn't really touched the tiny plate of eggs and toast and Nicola looked up to say something when she saw the girl looking elsewhere. Leaning forward in her chair she looked around Jesse and Vince to the end of the table before speaking.

"Something interesting down there, Chica?" She said loudly and Bellas head snapped around to face her.

"Ah…no." She replied looking down at her plate and picking at the toast with her fingers. Nicola lowered her gaze back to her plate but kept an eye on the girl. She felt an elbow in the ribs and looked over to Jesse who shook his head at her. Nicola rolled her eyes, she was just having a bit of fun. The girl clearly had a thing for Leon.

The rest of the meal Bella remained quiet and Nicola tried to get the girl to at least smile but as she cleared the plates away with Mia she came to the resolution that it wasn't going to happen.

"So Bella…" Nicola started as she turned the taps on in the sink and poured in some of the washing detergent.

"About Bella, I didn't want to say anything outside, but you should know…" Mia put some plates beside her as Leon walked in, carrying another pile of trays.

"What?" Nicola asked, turning the taps off and looking back at Mia. Mia was watching Leon and Nicola put a hand on her hip as she watched the exchange of looks between the two.

"Nothing." Mia finally replied and slipped out the back door. Leon placed the trays on the sink and made a move towards Nicola.

"How about we finish what we started this morning." He smirked as he went to wrap his arms around her waist but she pushed him back.

"How about you tell me what that was about?" She crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to think she was bluffing. There was clearly a reason Mia had bailed.

"Nothing, it was just some stupid thing."

"A stupid thing like some girl staring at you for the last half hour?" Her voice had a laugh in it, like the girl was dreaming and she saw Leon wince, rubbing his chin. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Nicola stepped back and shook her head. "You slept with little Toretto out there?" She hissed and Leons fingers ran through his hair as he tried to word it.

"We never slept together."

"But it was close?" Nicola raised an eyebrow.

"You were in New York." Leon replied in his defence.

"After this, we are so writing a list. A list on everyone, who we've dated, kissed, slept with." Nicola leant against the sink and looked up at Leon and could see the look in his green eyes, guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"She's lucky I'm not the possessive type cause I would kick her ass." Nicola replied and tugged on Leons shirt, pulling him towards her. "But you better start thinking, Romeo because you've got yourself a list to write." She placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way outside again to get more plates, the fake smile plastered on her face as she picked up Bellas plate, telling herself that she had been in New York and her and Leon hadn't been together then.

Nicola leant back in the chair as she watched Vince, Jesse, Leon and Letty fight over a basketball on the court in front of her. Propping her feet up on the now empty table she noticed the boys stripping off their shirts in the heat.

Letting out a loud whistle she shouted out.

"Oh yeah Vince, take it all off baby." Vince flipped her the bird and resumed playing while Leon and Jesse shook their heads at her.

"Uh, hey." A small voice said and she looked over to her left to see Bella standing beside her. She gestured to the seat and Nicola nodded, smiling as brightly as she could. Don't scare her off, Nicola told herself as she looked the girl over. Standing up Nicola could see that the girl had a tiny excuse for a skirt over her bikini bottoms and now had a tiny black tank top on over the top with the word 'Spoilt' written across it in hot pink writing.

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the game before Bella finally spoke.

"So, you're a ballet dancer." She sounded a lot more confident than before and Nicola wondered if it was just her that made the girl quiet.

"Yeah, sorry, Mia didn't say where you were from." Nicola replied quickly, glancing at the girl who was still watching Leon intently. _Don't be stupid Nicola, she can look as long as she doesn't touch_.

"Miami." Bella was sitting up now, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin on it. She saw Leon glance over, trying to hide the grimace before he turned back to the game.

"And what brings you back to LA?" Nicola resisted the temptation to snap her fingers in front of the girls face instead sitting on them and pushed herself further back into the chair.

"I'm moving back to go to UCLA. I was going to move in with Mia and Dom but she said the house was full so I'm going to find a place." Nicola silently thanked Mia. She didn't think she could live in the same house with the girl for more than a week.

"Oh great, totally sucks there's not enough room here." Nicola shrugged as the boys finished their game and started making their way back to the house. Vince ran over to her and placed a noisy kiss on her check and rubbing his beard all over her cheek.

"Get off me you freak!" Nicola laughed, slapping at Vince as he wrapped his arms around her and giving her a squeeze before leaving with the other two boys. "Stupid fool, so where are you looking at places to live?" Nicola turned her attention back to Bella.

"Um, nearby. Its not exactly in concrete that I can't live here." She saw a glance out from the younger Torretto towards the back door which was just slamming shut.

"Really? Whys that?" Nicola asked, sitting back on her hands. She knew she was baiting the girl for a hard fall but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh I just, last time I was here me and one of the guys kind of had a thing." She giggled at the end and Nicola rose an eyebrow. This she already knew.

"I was in New York, sadly. So tell me- which one?" Nicola tried to keep the evil thoughts at bay but there was something about the girl.

"Lala! Can you please come here." Mias voice rang through the back door and Nicola groaned and got up. "I'll be back." She said to Bella before making her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Mia had her hands on her hips and Nicola looked taken aback.

"Ah…making nice with your cousin?"

"I know you Lala." Mia replied before heading towards the living room. Nicola followed her and threw her hands up.

"I don't know what you mean." Mia turned on her now, a smile playing on her lips and Nicola tried not to smile back.

"You're a vindictive bitch when you want to be Lala, give the girl a chance. Retract the claws." Nicola rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"She seems nice."

"You think she's a skank." Mia replied. She knew her cousin, Bella was a bit of a skank, even if she did play the whole shy act at the start, Mia didn't really blame Nicola for reacting the way she did. But she knew Nicola well enough to know that if the girl threatened Nicola and Leons relationship, Nicola would come out on top.

"Not exactly…"

"Go and harass Leon. I'm going to take my cousin out and when I get back- no claws, Lala." Mia gestured towards the basement stairs, a broad smile on her face as Nicola rolled her eyes but followed her orders, but only because she was taking her new toy away.

"Hey La." Jess and Leon looked up as she walked down the stairs into the dark room.

"Hello. Mia just sent me down here because apparently I'm a bitch." She flopped on the vacant couch and from his position on the floor Leon looked up at her, an eyebrow risen and a small grin on his face.

"You can be a bitch." Jesse said as he pressed the buttons quickly. Nicola moved her knee so it connected with the back of Jesses head.

"Last time I let you sleep in my chest, perv." She messed up Leons hair as she hauled herself off the couch and into their room.

* * *

A/N: Well? Okay I made another Toretto just to really stir the pot. Let me know- REVIEW x


	14. I'll follow you into the park

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden

Only Girl (In the World) –Rihanna

**Love Ink- **Glad you liked it (I forgot to mention that Blue Diamond is like one of my favourite stories EVER) and thanks so much for the review! Yeah Bella is going to get up to some mischief!

**Ava- **Aww I don't mean to make you sad but Nicola was in New York and Leon is a little bit of a womanising bad boy. But he still loves Lala. No fear. Thanks as always for the review and for letting me know I upset you – I'm sorry! P.s this chapter may make you love Leon again…

**Tfatfreak207 – **I'll give you a spoiler- it does. Get excited! But give it time. Thanks as always for your awesome review!

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto- **Glad you're loving it! Thank god! Yeah Bellas a slag…don't like her much. Thanks so much for your review and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

**Lover of Many Things804- **Its always so nice to get a new reviewer (not that my regular ones aren't TOTALLY AWESOME!) but thank you so much and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Also thanks for adding me to your favourite stories. You really made my day! Around 12:00AM AustralianEST everyday get keen!

**Gingermegs- **Such dedication I am impressed (squash isn't half as fun) thank you so much and glad you loved it!

Thank you to all you other readers (if you're out there) and I hope you're still enjoying it!

* * *

**May 1999- I'll follow you into the park**

It was nine-thirty before Leon came into the room to find Nicola doodling on her pink notebook.

"You been in here all day?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed and lay down beside her.

"Letty and I went down to the beach for awhile." She replied distantly as her hand moved over the pink paper.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" He asked glancing up at her face, her hair slowly falling out of the ponytail it was in, falling down on her shoulders which were covered by the sleeves of her pink tank top.

"I wrote my list." She said softly and held up the notebook.

Dated: Tom Bowen; Tyson Little

Kissed: Tyson Little; Brady O'Malley; Leon Palermo

Slept with: Leon Palermo

Leon grimaced as he looked at the short list.

"Lala, you know you really don't want to know." He said softly, reaching up and brushing the hair off her shoulder.

"What because you can't remember half their names?" There was the familiar sound of a laugh in her voice and Leon felt his stomach tighten. He hadn't exactly been an angel when they'd gotten together.

"Fine I'll write the list. But Dom just told me Hector called- there's a race at eleven thirty." He saw her face brighten as she jumped up.

"I've got to get ready!" She said before running up to Lettys room.

When the girls finally emerged it was already eleven o'clock. Bella came down first, her lips a dark red wearing a tiny black dress with black spiked heels, she had a white denim jacket on and nobody missed the glance she threw at Leon who was sitting on the floor, pen in hand still trying to write the damn list, his knee drawn up under his arm as he chewed furiously on a toothpick.

When she realised he wasn't looking she made a point to walk past him towards the kitchen, looking down at the pink notebook to see a very detailed picture of a car drawn there. He didn't even look up so she had no choice but to keep walking.

Mia raced down as she remembered that she'd left her shoes in the living room wearing a colourful yet short flowing dress, a leather jacket thrown over the top of it.

Nicola and Letty walked down together, talking loudly making Leon look up. He smirked at the sight of Nicola in tight black jeans, a black and silver tank that showed off her midrift and a black bomber jacket with the highest of her black platform pumps. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a pony tail and her big gold hoops glinted in the light. The pencil in Leons hand was forgotten as Nicola and Letty stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Dom looked over Letty in her black heeled boots and a short leather skirt and a white wifebeater on top, her dog tags jingling as she pulled on the red jacket and flicked her hair out of it.

"You guys ready to go or what?" Letty asked and the rest of the team followed her out of the house.

Nicola fell into step with Leon and appraised his jeans and checked shirt combination.

"Do you own anything else?" She asked sceptically and he rolled his eyes.

"Always with the criticism woman!" He nudged her and she stepped sideways awkwardly reaching out to him making Leon hold her arm laughing as she made her way down the driveway and climb into Lettys car. "By the way- you look amazing." He whispered and she blushed as he opened the car door for her.

Leon got in Jesses car and Bella climbed into the backseat of the Jetta as well.

"Welcome to my world, girl." Letty commented as the two girls watched the Jetta pull and she started the car and pulled off the curb.

The streets were already packed when the Torretto team turned up. Nicola followed Letty over to where Hector stood with a group of other guys.

"Hey Hector." Both girls said in unison and looked at each other, giggling.

"What's up girls? Whoah whos the skirt?" Hectors gaze along with the rest of the guys attention was drawn over to Bella who was taking her time getting out of Jesses car. Nicola rolled her eyes and looked at Letty.

"We need to find some guys that don't know our boyfriends." She looped her arm through Lettys and led her away as Hector made his way towards little Toretto.

There were a bunch of guys Nicola remembered from school sitting on the front of a purple Toyota and she led Letty over to them, a flirtatious smile plastered to her face.

"Hey guys." She said sweetly when they got closer. The three guys looked them over before realising they knew the girls.

"Nicola Andrews?" one of them said, "I thought you were in New York." Nicola shrugged as the blonde looked her up and down and she threw a look to Letty who rolled her eyes. Not likely.

"Hey, guys they're going to start the race." Leon appeared behind the girls and nodded to the three boys.

"Hey man." They all said in a friendly way and Nicola let Letty drag her back towards her car, Leon falling into step beside them.

"I'll see you after the race." He said to Nicola and disappeared. Nicola climbed into the passenger seat of Lettys car and they took off, parking along the street.

"You're attempt at making Leon jealous was a fail." Letty said finally and Nicola nodded.

"And yours didn't?" Nicola replied and Letty sighed.

"Why did we get the two hottest men in the damn city?" she replied.

"You think Leon is hot?" Nicola glanced over at Letty.

"Yes. You have eyes right? Pity I like them big and bald and named Dominic, which also has the downfall of being a serial cheater." Letty leant back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You could leave him, Let."

"Nah, I like him too much. Besides the bitch always comes crawling back." She laughed a husky laugh and glanced out the passenger window to the starting line where Dom was sitting in his car.

"I think I'd kill Leon if he ever cheated on me."

"I think Leon would kill himself for you. That boy is in crazy love. It's sickening." Letty wound down the window as Jesses Jetta pulled up beside them, packed- with Leon in the passenger seat and Mia and Bella sitting in the back.

"Where's Vince?" Letty asked leaning out her window and Leon looked at Jesse before looking back at Letty.

"Ah, lets just say he got what he was looking for and left."

"What a punk bitch." Jesse replied from his spot in the drivers seat.

Three cars streaked past them seconds later towards the end of the quarter mile.

* * *

Nicola pulled off her coat as she walked into the hot house, music was blaring, there were people in their living room and she glanced at the clock on the wall telling them it was two am. There had been no sight of the cops after the first race so two more had followed before everyone had decided to start the party in the street before making their way to their respected places of celebration.

She left her shoes on as she stepped across the living room floor and tried not to think about the fact that she had to clean that up in the morning before making her way down to the basement, kicking her shoes off at the top of the stairs. When she was in the room she looked at her bed which was calling her name but instead hung her jacket up in the crowded closet and threw her shoes on the floor. She was just about to make her way back up the stairs, a bottle of whiskey in her hand when Leon walked in, his head down as he stared down at the pink notebook in his hand.

He realised she was there and looked up.

"Hey, La." He said softly and sighed, "I wrote your list." He held up the notebook and Nicola snatched it out of his hands. She looked down at the page it was on and smiled. It was a picture of her, long hair falling down her back, her head turned towards them and she hugged herself. She would have thought it was any other girl but Leon had drawn the small birthmark that sat on the back of her arm in. It was beautiful.

"The list is on the page behind it. But I'm giving you the option- you can read it or you can read this list." He held up a piece of folded pink paper. Nicola glanced between the book in her hands and his hands.

"Is it that bad?" she said finally and Leon sighed.

"La you know me, you've always known me. I'm not exactly innocent." Nicola flipped the pages and before she could read the writing on the next page she ripped it out and handed it to Leon.

"Burn it then. I want that one." She pointed to the folded piece of paper and he handed it to her. She unfolded it.

Loved: Nicola Andrews since she was sixteen and will love her until she's one hundred and ten.

"You're so cheesy." She smiled up at him and Leon leant down to kiss her softly.

"But…?"

"Okay okay, it's a good list. Just if one of the nameless girls turns up again you have to drag me out of the room and inform me so I don't make a complete ass of myself." Leon kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"We should get back upstairs." Nicola said between kisses and Leon finally relented.

"Meet you back here in an hour?" he waggled his eyebrows and Nicola laughed.

"An hour." They raced each other up the stairs before going in separate directions. Nicola headed towards the kitchen and Leon walked into the living room.

Letty and Mia were sitting up on the table, swaying to the music as Nicola held up the bottle of whiskey.

"I brought the party favours!" The two girls cheered before Mia spoke up.

"I brought some too. Think you might want to stick to whiskey though." She nodded over Nicolas shoulder and Nicola turned around to see the three boys from the races leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen, the blonde one holding up his beer in greeting to Nicola. Nicola rose her whiskey bottle in a salute before turning back to the girls.

"Mia, you're meant to be the responsible one." She laughed, unscrewing the lid and pouring some into a glass before grabbing a bottle of Coke off the table beside Letty.

"I didn't really bring them for me, I thought you would appreciate it if I put something in Bellas line of vision that wasn't Leon." Nicola took a sip of her drink and sat up on the table beside Mia and looked around to Letty.

"Hey pretty girl, I think we owe Mia a thank-you." Mia squealed as both girls wrapped their arms around Mia and squeezed her.

"We love you Mi Mi!" Letty sing songed before they pulled away.

"No but seriously, thanks." Nicola said to Mia.

"Really babe, I needed to do it for my own benefit. I felt sorry for her."

"Felt sorry for who?" And the devil appeared, still in her tiny black dress, black shoes still strapped to her feet and Nicola looked down at her bare feet, feeling a little self conscious.

"Vince, his woman kicked him out on his ass." Mia replied, not missing a beat and Nicola and Letty shared a look.

"Oh right, you guys seen Leon?" She asked as she picked up a hot pink coloured drink from the cooler.

"No, but I saw a bunch of hotties hanging by the door." Mia raised an eyebrow and Bella shrugged.

"Whatever." Bella replied and disappeared.

"You know my mother always told me that when you said "Whatever" you were practically saying "Fuck you."" Nicola mused and poured Mia a drink, handing her the cool glass and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Can't say you didn't try, good solid effort though." Nicola sculled the rest of her drink before making another one.

"Who's up for some GTA?" Letty asked and Mia and Nicola walked out to the living room where two boys were playing the playstation. Letty looked down at them and rose her eyebrows. The boys reluctantly put their controllers down and got up, walking away.

Mia and Letty grabbed the controllers and reset the game while Nicola sat down on the floor beside them. She glanced over to Leon who was standing with Vince and Jesse. Four or five girls were standing in front of them, talking quietly to them and the boys were nodding. The fact that one of the girls was wearing a very small black dress didn't get past Nicola but she focussed back on the television. Two boys that were quietly standing near the three older guys trying to pick up some tips caught Nicolas eye and she smiled at them before waving them over. The boys wandered over and sat down beside her.

"Rolling with the big guys is tough hey?" She laughed and one of them, a guy about her age with brown curly hair nodded, turning to his brunette friend who had the palest blue eyes.

"They're snaking all the chicks." The blue eyed one said reluctantly.

Mia and Lettys eyes never left the screen but Letty said to them.

"You just have to look like you don't need 'em." She said glancing at Nicola.

"The trick is…" Nicola leaned forward and placed her hand on the curly haired ones arm, "looking like you're unavailable. See the dark haired guy over there with the checkered shirt?" The boys nodded.

"Yeah his names Leon." The curly haired one replied, never taking his eyes off Nicolas hand on his arm. She giggled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, he's got a girlfriend, he doesn't need to make an effort, and look at the amount of chicks that are over there." She rose her eyebrow and the two boys nodded.

"Come on, lets get me a drink." She winked at the blue eyed one and went to stand up.

"But you haven't finished the one you've got." The curly haired one replied and Nicola picked up the glass, swallowing the rest in one sip.

"Now, lets get me a drink." Letty and Mia shook their heads as they watched Nicola saunter away towards the kitchen with the two boys who gave her their undivided attention.

Sure enough as soon as Nicola excused herself to go to the bathroom, three racer chasers swooped on the two boys like vultures. Nicola shook her head as she made her way back out into the living room. She glanced at the clock, they still had ten minutes.

Falling down beside Letty again she chanced a look at Leon who was standing in the same place with Vince and Jesse, only three girls stood chatting to them now, none in a tiny black dress.

Nicola sighed in relief as she looked around and realised the boys from the races were gone too.

"I think I'm going to bail." She finally said and Letty looked up at her nodding.

"Dom's already in bed."

"Alone?" Nicola raised a sceptical eyebrow and Letty nodded.

"While you were tag teaming the high schoolers I went and checked." Nicola laughed and stood up.

"Alright. Good night." She blew a kiss to each of the girls and made brief eye contact with Leon before making her way towards the basement.

Fumbling through the dark she cursed whoever had turned the lights out in the television room and once she found the switch she made her way towards her door.

The steps creaked behind her but she ignored them. Turning the door knob and pushed the door open she realised Leon must have turned the dimmers on on the lights because the room was bathed in a dim light. Walking through the door she stopped dead.

Bella was stretched out on her bed in the smallest black underwear Nicola had ever seen. Not willing to see if the girl saw her or not Nicola spun back around and slammed the door behind her.

"Holy fuck." She breathed deeply, sucking in giant breaths.

"Lala?" Leon walked towards her and she blocked the door.

"You are not going in there. We're going to find Vince or someone, anyone. But not you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the bedroom.

"La? What's going on?" Leon let her drag him up the stairs, glancing back at his bedroom confused.

"Will explain shortly. Letty!" Nicola pulled him into the kitchen were Letty was talking to Vince who had managed to dodge his lady friends.

Both looked up at the approaching couple and glanced at their intertwined hands.

"Vince! There is a semi…no practically naked girl in my bed, waiting for my boyfriend. Please get it out, now." She pleaded.

"Naked?" Letty jumped off the table she was occupying.

"Well very small lingerie." Nicola replied and glanced at Leon who dropped his head back and groaned. "I think you would have liked it." She said to him and he glared back at her.

"Don't start La."

Vince snuck past them with Letty close behind as they made their way down the stairs.

"Try to be discreet, the poor girl doesn't need a scene." Nicola said, despite other ideas that were coming to her rapidly.

"Right discreet really isn't in Vinces vocabulary." Letty hissed and Vince motioned at them all to shut up.

"I'm going to do the old drunk wrong room manoeuvre." He glanced at Leon who nodded gratefully. He knew this game. Anyone that lived in that house did.

Vince walked into the room, swaying slightly as the other three snuck into Vinces room and watched through the cracked door.

"Boys a fool." Nicola muttered as she head Vince slurring his way through an explanation to the girl. They watched as she dashed out, pulling her dress over her head and Vince swaggered out, watching her rush up the stairs before turning back to the others.

"You were right- practically naked. Man you missed out on getting laid." Vince slapped Leon on the back, but Leon was quiet and left the three of them before going back into his room.

"Thanks Vince." Nicola touched his arm before looking towards the bedroom door which had been shut. "Goodnight." She waved to Letty who was still giggling and walked into the room to see Leon staring at the bed. "I feel like we should change the sheets or something." Nicola said looking at the rumpled duvet with disgust.

Leon didn't say anything as he ripped the cover off the duvet and threw it towards the door then threw the duvet in the other corner. Walking over to the closet he opened a drawer and pulled out a quilt that he threw over the bed before pulling his shirt off and undoing the buckle of his belt, throwing his jeans in the same direction as the shirt and climbed into the bed in only his boxers and lying on his stomach. Flicking the lights off Nicola walked over and pulled her jeans and shirt off and pulled on the shorts and tank she'd worn to bed before climbing in the other side of the bed.

They both lay there in silence before Nicola started giggling.

"Whats so fucking funny?" Leon muttered and Nicola turned her head to face him.

"There was a naked girl in our bed Leon, what is not funny about that?"

A/N: Thoughts? Good bad? Horrified? Let me know! If that doesn't persuade you to review maybe this will- I nearly had a horse die on me today (I work in a horse stud) and I need to be cheered up (the horse is still alive but I am in shock!) p.s It was not my fault! – REVIEW x p.p.s the vet just told me I saved the horses life so go me but I still need sympathy so gimme reviews!


	15. Through the Jungle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Ava- **I know Leons so cute! And I'm glad you're enjoying the little song suggestions. They really help me! Thanks as always for your awesome review and I hope this keeps you coming back!

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto- **Haha thanks for the support- fingers crossed the pony survives! I'm so glad it's getting better. I'm trying to keep inspired and your reviews are really helping. I would love for someone to truly kick Bellas ass too! What a little….Anyways thanks so much for the review!

**Gingermegs- **Haha I'm practically a super hero…not…Thanks so much- glad it helped you through the day! And I hope this one is just as good. You will have to be honest though! Thanks for the review!

**Playlist:**

(Nice to Meet You) Anyway- Gavin DeGraw

Slide- Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**May 1999- Through the Jungle**

When Nicola woke up the next morning Leon was gone. Groaning she threw the blankets back and searched for some clothes. She found her denim shorts and a green button down shirt and made her way upstairs, trying to rid her mouth of the taste of whiskey.

Mia was already up, cleaning the rubbish off the floor and Nicola set to work helping her clean the place up before she told the girl to sit down and she'd make breakfast. Mia chatted away as Nicola made French toast and bacon and lots of eggs. She didn't have the energy to make pancakes so she dropped a couple of packets of waffles in the toaster.

"Where did you go last night?" Mia finally asked and Nicola considered telling her about the Bella situation but stopped herself as Leon walked through the back door, wearing sweats and a white wifebeater, his brown skin glistening with sweat as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey." He said as he made his way over and kissed Nicola on the cheek briefly while Mia smiled at the exchange. She was the only one that really saw the small public displays of affection Leon handed out to Nicola.

"You want a hug Mia?" He asked turning around to face Mia and walking towards her, a white plastic bag dangling from his fingers as he advanced on her, his arms spread wide.

"No!" Mia shrieked as she ducked away from his sweaty form and stood on the other side of the table. Leon shrugged and put the plastic bag down on the table.

"I got as many as the baker would let me take. And there's a loaf of bread there too. I'm going to shower." He departed as Mia opened the paper bags and the smell of fresh pastry wafted through the kitchen.

"We're going to spoil them, feeding them like this." Mia shook her head and turned the coffee machine on.

"Its only because we're not hungover." Nicola reasoned as Mia put all the pastries onto a plate just as Vince emerged, followed closely by Jesse, both of them rubbing their eyes.

"Can you take these outside." Mia quickly passed a pile of plates to Vince and then the toast to Jesse. By the time they came back inside everyone was up.

"I said grace yesterday." Nicola said as they sat down at the table and she noticed that Bella looked a little chirpier than she should. Then she realised she was still making eyes at Leon who had his head bent, staring at his cup of coffee. Poor guy didn't know what to do. She knew he was worried about making her upset but it upset her more to see him feeling so guilty for having done nothing.

"Mia?" Dom looked at her and Mia shook her head.

"We cooked. I think you should say grace, Dom." Mia said decisively and everyone nodded in agreement.

It was late morning by the time Nicola got the last of the plates washed. Mia was trying to vacuum the living room and the boys were outside under the hood of Vinces Maxima. All except Leon who from where Nicola was standing in the kitchen, seemed to be writing something on a white notepad and she realised he was drawing. She smiled briefly, he went through phases when he would draw then she wouldn't see so much as a doodle for three months then suddenly there would be an amazing picture drawn on a newspaper or something. She always knew it was him from the whispy strokes, whereas Lettys drawings were bold lines, learnt drawing decals without error.

Nicola was still watching him draw when she noticed there was still a tray left on the table. As she walked out to get it Bella approached Leon, sliding an arm around Leons shoulder and looked down at the paper in his hand. She said something but Nicola missed it.

Leon quickly snapped the book shut and went to stand up but the girl grabbed him by the shirt.

"But what about last year?" Nicola heard her plead and Leon turned around to face her.

"It was nothing, Bella. And I have a girlfriend now, didn't you know?" He snapped shaking his head as he went to walk away.

"Yeah, I knew but I figured since she wasn't there last night…besides I'm here now." She said confidently and put a hand on her hip, jutting it out as she pouted and Nicola watched Leon walk away from Bella.

"So am I." Nicola finally said and the girl looked at her confused. "Next time you try to crawl into my bed you better make sure I don't catch you." Nicola shouted, pointing a finger at the girl and everyone who was standing near the Maxima looked up as Leon walked past Nicola, his head down and Bella spoke up.

"You're with her? You passed me up for _her_?" Leon turned around before he got through the door and Nicola heard the breath hiss through his teeth.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" He yelled from the porch. "She's a thousand times better person than you." Also pointing his finger in her direction.

"As if, you know you can do better!"

"Hey, stop it now!" Dom appeared beside the girl and took her arm.

"No! Who are you kidding Leon. She's some stuck up bitch that should've stayed in New York." It was Nicolas turn to seethe as she stepped forward on the porch but Dom was dragging Bella down the drive.

"Don't you dare bring her back here Dom! I will kill her." Nicola shouted as Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the house, Nicola watching Dom drag the other girl down the drive as everyone else watched on.

"I thought we'd established you weren't the possessive type." Leon said as he sat her down in a kitchen chair and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not- but she called me a stuck up bitch! Argh!" She fell back into the chair and sighed. "Can we just get out of here?" She asked and Leon nodded, pulling her out the door towards the Chevy.

Once they were in the car Leon drove her to the beach where he held her hand as they walked down the walkway to sit on the sand. Leaning her head on Leons shoulder as she watched the waves crashing in front of them she felt a lot calmer.

"I would never cheat on you La." Leons husky voice said over the sound of the surf.

"I know, baby. Sometimes I do get possessive, I can't help it." She said into the fabric of his shirt.

"Welcome to my world." He replied and she chuckled.

"I have the overwhelming urge to get my name tattooed on your ass just in case." Nicola wrapped her arms around his waist and Leon pulled her closer.

"I don't love you that much, Lala." He laughed.

"Damn." Her voice was soft as Leon looked down at her, their lips only millimetres apart. "Okay, I'll let you go without the tattoo. I don't expect you to give up flirting, it's part of what I love about you. I just want you to remember that I'm going to be the one taking you to bed." Leon smirked at her.

"I will remember." He said solemnly.

"Good and in return I'll do something for you."

"What's that?" Leon asked raising a suggestive eyebrow making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Say yes."

"What?" He asked, his brow now furrowing.

"I will say yes to marrying you."

"You wouldn't." Leon laughed and Nicola squeezed his waist.

"Wanna bet?" His mouth crashed down on hers as she fell back into the sand, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her deeply.

"Are you serious Lala?" He pulled away and looked at her with sincere green eyes.

"Yes! But I won't wear the ring, not yet."

"But one day you'll marry me?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"One day Leon, there is not doubt." He leant down and kissed her again before jumping up and pulling her up with him.

"Come on!" He dragged her across the sand.

"Where are we going?" Nicola asked as she had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"To see De-De."

"What? Wait, my Dad's staying with her this week." Nicola tried to stop him but she lost that battle and ran across the parking lot.

"Exactly. He's been waiting for ages."

"My Dad knew you asked me?" Nicola stopped dead this time and he finally stopped with her and turned around.

"Yeah, well I had to ask his permission." He shrugged and Nicola melted.

"You are so romantic." She laughed and Leon swooped in and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"For that comment you can ride in the trunk!" She hit his back with her fists as he carried her across the parking lot, her laugh ringing across the entire lot.

"No! No Leon!" He unlocked the trunk.

"Take it back, say I'm a very manly man. Not romantic at all."

"Never!" Nicola replied boldly and he pulled the trunk open and leant down to drop her in it. "Okay, okay! You're a very manly man! The manliest of all! You're practically a caveman!" She yelled and he dropped the lid shut, dropping her on top of it, standing between her legs and stepping up to meet her.

"I think the caveman comment was a little far." His husky voice said and Nicola giggled some more.

"You love it."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he placed his lips to hers again before helping her off the back of the car and leading her around to the passenger side door, opening it for her. Nicola climbed in and he shut it behind her before walking around to his side of the car.

When they pulled up at De-Des house Nicola chanced a look at Leon.

"You're really serious about this? You want to tell my Dad we're engaged?" Leon nodded and climbed out of the car, letting Nicola catch up before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head.

"You ready?" he asked as he knocked on the door and Nicola nodded, weaving her fingers with his. "Good."

De-de pulled the door open, smoothing her blonde hair and looked over at the couple.

"Leon! Baby, come here!" She pulled Leon into a hug and kissed both his cheeks as Leon let her assault him. When she saw Nicola she rushed forward and hugged Nicola. "How are you beautiful girl? I haven't seen you for awhile."

"I'm good thanks De-De." Nicola replied, squeezing Leons hand.

"Good, come in come in. You're Dads inside." Walking in Leon kicked his shoes off out of habit and Nicola let him lead her through the house to the kitchen where Jack Andrews and Jesse's mum Anita sat on the other side of the counter, sipping at coffee.

"Look who's here." De-De announced as they walked in and the other two looked up, big smiles on their faces as they spotted Leon and Nicola.

"Nic! I'm so glad you're here." Jack stood up and walked around to hug his daughter. "Leon, good to see you boy." He shook Leons hand grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time.

"What's going on?" Nicola asked picking up the vibe as Jack gestured for Anita to come and stand beside him. The tiny little blonde woman who looked just like Jesse jumped down from her stool and walked around to Nicolas fathers side.

"We wanted to surprise you, but now you're here." He looked down at Anita before looking back at the two younger ones. "We're getting married." Jack announced and Nicolas jaw dropped. Well that totally ruined their surprise.

"Oh wow, well I guess you surprised us." Nicola shrugged trying to smile.

"Are you excited?" Jack asked and Nicola realised she must have looked rather shocked, quickly pasting a smile to her face.

"Yeah, congratulations!" She let go of Leons hand and hugged her Dad again before hugging Anita. "That's so great." Nicola said and Leon looked down at her a sceptical eyebrow risen. "Just so great." She stepped back to Leons side and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Stay for lunch, kids so we can celebrate." De-De suggested and they both nodded.

"I might just get some things from my room." Leon said quickly and dragged Nicola towards the stairs.

When they walked in Nicola looked around the room, it was so empty compared to last time she'd been there. Glancing over at the window sill she cringed, instead sitting down on the bed.

"You okay, La?" Leon asked, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, what? Yeah…" She stared off into space but snapped back when Leon placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" He said softly and she smiled slightly.

"Don't you think it's weird my Dad is marrying Jesses mum?" Leon nodded. "I mean Jess had all these ideas of getting his parents back together when his Dad got out of jail and now she's marrying my dad."

"Yeah it's weird. But you like Anita?" Leon asked, resting his chin on her shoulder as she sighed.

"I do. But what if she starts thinking she's my Mum or something." Nicola whispered and Leon chuckled.

"And start bossing you around? If there's anything I've learnt, not many people can boss you around, not even your father." There was a hint of a smile on her face.

"They totally ruined our news."

"But you're okay with them getting married?" Leon asked softly and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, but Jesse is not my brother okay?" Leon kissed the fabric on her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. He saw her glance towards her old house out the two storey window. "You ever miss living here?" She said softly and turned back to Leon.

"Not really, what's to miss?" He replied.

"De-De?" Leon shrugged.

"Well yeah, I miss her. But that's different. Why?" Nicola shook her head.

"Nothing. Baby, nothing at all." He knew it was more than that but he followed her downstairs anyway.

Late that afternoon they headed back to Echo Park and found Mia sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"She's gone." Mia said when they walked up the stairs.

"Gone where?" Nicola asked.

"I told her to get out." She laughed slightly and glanced over at Leon. "I'm sorry I put you guys in such an awkward position.

"It's fine Mia, really." Leon replied putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside, his other arm looped around Nicolas waist.

"You sure, everything is okay with you guys?" Mia asked.

Nicola and Leon shared a knowing smile before Leon spoke.

"Better than ever, girl." He squeezed her shoulders before letting both girls go and making his way towards the basement.

"Serious?" Mia asked when Nicola and her walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…my Dad asked Jesse's mum to marry him." Nicola said as she pulled some vegetables from the fridge and made her way to the sink while Mia stirred a pot on the stove.

"Ohmygod!"

"Shhh Mia." Nicola held a finger to her lips. "You can't say anything to Jesse. He doesn't know yet." She hissed and looked warily around the room.

"That's so exciting though! Are you excited?"

"Yeah, it was a shock but I'm happy for them." Nicola replied as she searched for a peeler and started on potatoes.

"Maybe some day you'll get married too." Mia teased and Nicola smiled slightly.

"Yeah maybe someday."

* * *

A/N: Is that the end of Bella? Hmm wait and see…REVIEW x


	16. Through the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Playlist:**

Genius – Jet

Deuces are Wild – Aerosmith. (I heard Janies Got a Gun on the radio this morning and All I could think of was that scene in Not Another Teen Movie…lol)

In a Little While – Uncle Cracker

**Noxin- **Hope you didn't sleep your way through school but I am so thankful for the dedication lol. Thanks so much for your review etc. And thanks for favouriting it. I always love having new reviews. SO thanks!

**Ava- **Haha glad you got so excited about it and I'm so happy its not crap! Thanks so much for your review as always!

**Gingermegs- **Haha! I'm so glad you liked the almost engagement! The horse is still alive…thankfully. Thanks so much for your awesome review and I will try to keep them as awesome as possible (fingers crossed)

**Note- **I should mention that considering these are all flashbacks leading up to the accident sometimes they leave out small details- they mainly just outline the significant events in Leon and Nicolas relationship so you can understand. Kthanxbye! x

* * *

**June 1999 – Through the dark**

"Another tattoo? You're fucked in the head." Nicola said standing in front of Leon, her hand on her hip.

"What? I told you about it ages ago. Where do you get of calling me fucked in the head? We're engaged and you won't even wear the fucking ring." Leon retorted as he sat leaning against the wall on the double bed.

"You're calling me fucked in the head now? Wow you're a real charmer you know that." Nicola picked up a shoe and threw it at him.

"I never forced you to say yes La!" Leon growled as he swatted the shoe away only to have another pitched at his head.

"No! I said yes because I wanted to, you asshole. It's a fucking ring."

"It's a fucking tattoo." The second shoe hit him in the shoulder as he ducked.

"That you have to live with for the rest of your life."

"Well I have to live with you for the rest of my life, you don't see me complaining." Nicola fumed as he acted like he didn't give a shit.

"Yeah well living with you ain't no picnic Palermo!" She growled and Leon smirked. He knew he had her. She was pissed but he could see the smile forming beneath her words.

"I'm getting the tattoo La." He replied and she shook her head.

"You're not."

"I am."

"Fuck you." Nicola hissed and Leon crawled across the bed, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. She didn't even resist his actions as he placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her.

"I love when you get all bossy." He teased and she thumped him in the chest.

"You get that fucking tattoo and you're sleeping on the couch." She replied and Leon smirked.

"This is my room, I paid for this bed."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch and you can make your own dinner." Nicola cocked her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Fine." Leons lips skimmed her neck as he pushed the hair back off her shoulder and placed a kiss on her collarbone. "It wasn't so long ago you wanted to tattoo your name on my ass." He muttered and nipped the skin.

"That was my name and it was on your ass so no-one but me would be seeing it." She replied, running her hands through his hair and tugging it causing him to growl. He looked up at her and she looked at him sincerely.

"I'm not joking Leon, you come home with another tattoo I will hurt you. You only just got away with the first one." Her fingers traced the raised edges of the tattoo that covered his bicep. "And it's a fucking Indian- I'm pretty sure you're mother was Cuban."

"La…"

"I mean it Leon, I need you to be pretty and I can't have that if you look like you've been rollin with the homies down in the Valley." Nicola continued as she drew patterns on his arm.

"Pretty?"

"Yes pretty." She murmured and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I don't really like being called pretty." Leon replied and Nicola laughed.

"Of course not. How about sexy? You look so sexy without any more tattoos." She replied.

"I'm still getting it." He said boldly and she pulled away from him.

"Fine I'm going to go and cut my hair." She spun around, the long ponytail fanning out behind her and Leon groaned.

"Don't La." She turned around and resumed her original position, hand on hip, glaring at him.

"Why not? I mean you're going to get a tattoo, why don't I cut all my hair off?" She asked shrugging and knew she had him when he slumped on the bed.

"Fine." He said grumpily.

"Yeah well you're not forgiven you jerk." She replied and stalked out of the bedroom. Leon fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He should have known she wouldn't go for it. She hated everything about the tattoo he already had.

Nicola stalked up the stairs and saw Letty sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Lala did you see this picture of the tatt Leon's getting?" Letty looked up at the look on Nicolas face and grimaced.

"He's not getting another fucking tattoo." Nicola replied and made her way over to the coffee pot.

"Why not?" Letty asked, sipping at her own coffee.

"Because they're disgusting and tacky." Letty held up a piece of paper and Nicola snatched it from her, looking down at the drawing. It was an angel, head bowed, arms wrapped around her stomach as her large wings spread behind her. It was beautiful and her initials were printed at the bottom.. "Have you seen Jesse? He's still not talking to me since the whole we're about to be siblings discussion with his mum." Putting the piece of paper down she sighed

"Still think it's tacky?" Letty asked glancing at her friend and ignoring the question about Jesse.

"He's still not getting it."

"Why not, I like it." Letty looked at the angel and Nicola slumped down at the table across from her.

"Does it ever take you off guard when Dom does something so strangely romantic?" Nicola asked, spinning her coffee cup around in her hands.

"Ah, that would require Dom doing something in general." Letty replied.

"Oh."

"Look girl, I said to you originally that Leon was in crazy love with you. I think you have to accept that you're the man in this relationship I mean, Leons the affectionate one always trying for a PDA and you're always avoiding it." Hoping she hadn't offended her friend Letty chanced a glance at Nicola who was biting her lip. "Look you love each other like crazy, he just likes to show it more than you."

"So you're saying I should embrace this?" Nicola gestured to the picture and Letty shook her head.

"That's not who you are girl." Nicola stared at the picture.

"I've done romantic things." Nicola said softly and heard Letty scoff as she turned her attention to a newspaper making Nicola glare at her.

"When?" Letty asked.

"Um…I bought him a car…" She trailed off not really sure if that was classed as romantic.

"Doesn't count."

"I sleep with him don't I?" Nicola asked throwing her hands up and emphasising that Letty was not helping her at all. Letty turned to look at Nicola.

"That still doesn't count. He used to sleep with girls all the time." Letty retorted and Nicola flinched.

"Ouch."

"La, you have to prove you love him." Letty turned her attention back to the newspaper when Nicola fell silent for a moment.

"I said yes to marrying him." Nicola said sheepishly and Lettys head shot up.

"What?"

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Nicola shrugged like it was no big deal.

"When?" Letty shoved the newspaper away and gave Nicola her whole attention.

"When did he ask me or when did I say yes?" Nicola queried.

"Ah, both." Letty replied like it was obvious.

"He asked me on his birthday last year and I said yes a month ago."

"And you never told us!" Letty was about to blow up but Nicola could see her taking deep breaths. "I get it, sorry, this is you and Leon. You guys aren't exactly an open book. So was there a ring?" Letty asked and just as Nicola was about to answer there was stomping footsteps on the basement steps and Leon came out the door.

"I'm going out, that okay with you?" He snarked at Nicola.

"Whatever." Nicola shrugged, but instead of leaving Leon walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before making his way out the door.

"You guys are really bad at this whole fighting thing." Letty observed and Nicola laughed. "So the ring?"

"Blue sapphire, white gold band." Nicola said as she sipped again at her coffee.

"Sapphire?"

"Diamonds are so overrated." And Letty laughed. "Besides Leons favourite colour is blue."

"Aww."

"Shut up Letty." Nicola growled, "And you and your big mouth need to keep this to yourself. Not even Dom can know." Nicola looked at Letty seriously who made a cross across her heart with her finger. "Good. I have to go and brainstorm something romantic now. Fuck I'm so screwed." Nicola made her way towards the basement and sat on the bed. Glancing over at the closet she saw a shoebox sitting on the top of it and got up and pulled it down, opening it with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Leon and Jesse wandered through the back door just before dinner and Nicola realised Leon was wearing a long sleeved shirt. She groaned inwardly but didn't say anything as they all sat down for dinner.

As soon as she'd finished washing up Nicola went downstairs to find Leon, Vince, Jesse and Dom all sitting in front of the television. She didn't say anything, just walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Leon came in seconds later to find her lying on her back on the bed, her hair fanning out behind her.

"What are you doing Lala?" he asked looking down at her and she smiled.

"Thinking how good your ass looks in those jeans." She replied and he grinned, leaning over her and bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"You're not too bad yourself." He said softly, placing a peck on her lips. Nicola wrapped her legs around his waist and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. When she had all the buttons undone she pulled the shirt back to expose his bare chest and shoulders. She scrutinised his shoulder and realised he hadn't been to the tattoo parlour. Letting out a breath she relaxed. "Looking for something, baby?" He asked amused and Nicola shook her head sitting up, pushing him back as she did.

Rolling off her Leon sat beside her as she pulled out something from under the pillow and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked looking down at the red plastic bound book.

"Open it." She replied and he did laughing when he saw the first page. It was a picture of them as kids. Nicola was all blotchy faced as she stood glaring at Leon and Leon had a smug look on his face as he held up her favourite barbie doll out of her reach.

"Where did you even get this?" Leon asked staring at the photo.

"I had a heap of them. See this is how we started. You stealing my barbies." She leaned into his side and turned the page for him to a picture of him with chocolate cake smeared on his face and Nicola standing nearby, this time her with a triumphant smile. "This ones my favourite." She turned the page again and there was her, Letty, Jesse and Leon spraying each other with hoses in Nicolas backyard.

"What is this?" Leon stared at the pages as he turned over another and saw a black and white copy of the picture of them before her prom.

"It's us." She turned the page again where the hospital bands from her stay after falling out the window and an x-ray of her broken arm. "All the important moments." Nicola added as she turned the page again to the photo of the bright yellow cast she had had and the large love heart that said "Lala loves Leon 4EVA" written on it.

Next was the picture of the skyline he'd drawn on a piece of scrap paper that she'd taken. Next to it a Polaroid of the original wrecked Skyline. Nicola had also adorned the pages with coloured hearts and glitter. Turning it again there was pink notepaper stuck to the pages, one with the list he'd written when Bella Toretto had been in town, as well as the picture of her he'd drawn.

The last page was of them, Nicola sitting on Leons lap on a swing in the park. They were staring at each other and hadn't even seen someone snap the photo. Nicola had drawn a large red heart around their heads before he turned the page again. It was blank except a gold frame had been stuck there.

"And this is where our wedding photo will go." She pointed to the frame and Leon turned to look at her.

"This is a little bit cheesy for you Lala." He said softly.

"You don't like it?" She asked, her face falling and Leon shook his head.

"I love it, baby. It's corny as fuck, but I love it." He kissed her lips gently and Nicola pointed to the frame again.

"There will be a photo in there event-" She cut herself off when she saw something white peeking out of the bottom of his shirt cuff on his wrist. "What's that?" she pointed to it and Leon glanced down at his wrist.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Nicola replied, and he didn't even try to stop her as she pulled his sleeve up and ripped the white bandage off his wrist. Along the inside of his wrist, parallel with his hand was the word "Lala" in black cursive.

"Sorry it's not on my ass." Leon shrugged as she stared at the letters, the skin still red around it. "You hate it?" Leon asked and she shook her head, a tear falling on the exposed wrist. He pulled his hand away and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked softly and she smiled through the tears.

"I love you so much, Leon Palermo." She sobbed and Leon laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head again and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. Leon laughed and hugged wrapped his arms around her as well. "Well I love you too, Nicola Andrews soon to be Palermo." he felt her squeeze tighten and Nicola laughed as well, her heart swelling with pride. "Even if you are a temperamental bitch sometimes." He heard her mumble something before pulled away. "Where are you going?" Leon asked as she leaned out of his reach. She threw him a smile before opening a bedside drawer and pulling out the leather box and climbing off the bed.

Leon watched her as she got down on one knee and opened the leather box.

"Leon Daniel Palermo will you marry me?" She asked and Leon snatched the box from her hand without a word and pulled her to stand up before sitting down on the bed and holding onto her left hand.

"Only if you marry me first?" she giggled as Leon slipped the ring onto her finger and she cupped his face to kiss him.

"Of course." She whispered between kisses and pushed him back onto the bed.

Waking up the next morning the first thing she saw was her left hand resting on the pillow in front of her, the blue ring glinting at her.

"Didn't think you were ever going to wake up?" Leons voice came from the corner of the room as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a green work shirt which made his eyes look even greener.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked sitting up.

"Because the message Dom left I figured you would appreciate the sleep in." He said leaning over and kissing her on the lips before thrusting a cup of coffee in her hand while she used the other to run her fingers through her hair.

"What did he say this fine Monday?" She asked, her husky voice cracking with grogginess before she took a long sip of coffee.

"The words Universal joints and Mitsubishi were mentioned." Nicola placed the cup down on the bedside table before falling back heavily on the pillows and pulling the covers over her head groaning.

"Wake me up when the day is over." She grumbled and Leon ripped the blankets off her.

"Come on, baby. I'll buy you a chocolate bar from the vending machine." He bribed and Nicola sat up.

"Make it two and you've got a deal." Leon pulled her up and she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

A/N: Well thoughts? REVIEW x


	17. Moats and Boats and Waterfalls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Sassy Ava nee Ava- **Haha I am proud and so pumped that I got a plug in your profile (not that I'm stalking profiles or anything *cough*) I am so glad you love this chapter! I liked it too- I couldn't stand Leon and Lala fighting for to long as you can see. Thank you so much and you really made my day!

**Mrzlettyortiztoretto – **Ahh firstly Pony is okay- I let her loose in my backyard today and she got so sad when I left haha. Now I would love to write more F&F stories sadly I am so in love with Makeshift Beds and Morphine by Sparklygreennailpolish that I can't comprehend even attempting to go up against THAT. But maybe a Vince one…And just cause you're so good to me I will consider it. Thanks as always for the wonderful review!

**Love Ink- **I am so excited about your new story! And thanks for stealthly adding Home in your Authors Notes- I can feel the love. So thanks so much!

**Gingermegs- **I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Woo! Go team me! Anyways thanks so much for the review!

Anyways my boss has just returned from his little adventure and informed me that I can have a few days off work. Excited – you should be because I will have nothing else to do but write some Lala/Leon goodness! Woo!

Anyways I'll be quiet now- on with the show!

**Playlist- **

Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional

Laugh, I Nearly Died- The Rolling Stones

Baby Come On- Plus 44

* * *

**June 1999 – Moats and Boats and Waterfalls **

Two chocolate bars and three coffees later, Nicola wiped the sweat off her brow and looked down at her oil stained legs, the damn car had been dripping on her. Shaking her head she looked at the mud splattered Lancer Evolution that was sitting in front of her. How could someone take a car like that mud larking.

"Fucking Universal joints." She muttered before spinning around on her trolley and sliding back under the car. Reaching for a shifter she continued to loosen the bolts near the axle.

"Nicola?" Shanes voice wafted towards her and she groaned. Damn trainees.

"What?" She growled, not even bothering to shift her position. She heard him walking and saw his steel capped boots appear near her grey tennis shoes sticking out from under the car.

"Have you seen the cordless drill?" Nicolas brow furrowed as she laid her head back on the trolley. What the fuck did he want a drill for?

"In the toolkit at my feet." She replied and heard metal sliding on concrete and the distinct sound of rusty hinges.

"Watch out, man." She heard Jesses voice and saw him wheel something between the front of the Lancer and the Mercedes that was parked in front of it. "Move that toolbox Shane. Legs La." He said and just as Nicola lifted her legs Shane kicked the toolbox under the Lancer so it was wedged under her calves.

"Idiot." Nicola muttered but returned her attention back to the car. The owner wanted to pick it up that afternoon. Not likely.

"You want a coffee, La?" She heard Dom yell to her before saying something to Shane.

"No thanks." Nicola called back and wiped her hands on her denim shorts and went back to staring at the underside of the car. She could still hear Shane moving around the shed and tried desperately to focus.

A voice interrupted her thoughts but then she heard Shane talking and ignored it.

"Hey man- watch this." She saw his steel toed boots go past the drivers side door towards the Mercedes. She opened her mouth to speak but was left speechless as his toe clipped the hoist that was holding the low clearance Lancer safely above her.

There was a small thump and Nicola squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow that was sure to happen. But something caught the chain and the underside of the car was millimetres from her nose. And then she let out a loud hiss as the front end of the car hit her shins. She went to move but remembered the tool box was sitting under her legs and bit her lip as she felt the cold metal start to dig into the flesh.

"Fuck." She muttered and heard running feet before Shanes face was looking at her under the car.

"Nicola! Are you alright?" Another young boy was beside him, looking at her lying there staring at the axle begging it not to fall on her head.

"Shane, go get Dom or Vince. Now." She tried to sound as calm as possible as she heard him leave. She yelled out after him but doubt her heard it. "Don't get Leon."

There was a slamming of doors and she thought she could hear the kid shouting but her attention was quickly reverted back to the car hanging above her when the chain let go another link.

Looking wildly around she saw the other boy was still there.

"Hey, man can you go around to the front and see if you can get the toolbox that's sitting under my legs out?" She hissed and the kid immediately ran around to the front and she felt his hands fumble around the legs.

"Shit, no stop." Nicola yelled back when she felt the tin of the toolbox biting into her calves.

"I can't move it." The kid yelled.

"This would only happen to me." Nicola muttered as she threw the shifter out of her hand and listened for someone coming.

The slamming of a door indicated the entry of someone and then the running of heavy boots.

"I'm so sorry, Dom, it was an accident." She could hear Shane saying as she imagined Vince and Dom looking at the situation.

"Nicola can you hear me?" Dom was looking under the car at her.

"Yeah Dom, there's a tool box wedged under my legs and I can't move." She saw Doms eyes move to her legs and then him cuss.

"We're going to have to lift the car up." He told her and she nodded. If anyone could lift a car off her it was Dom.

Dom stood up and Nicola went back to staring at the axle when she heard Leons voice.

"Whats going on?"

"No…" Nicola groaned when she saw more pounding boots and then denim clad knees and then Leons frantic face.

"Lala!"

"I'm fine Leon, really don't worry." She could reach his hand where she was and patted it in reassurance.

"You're stuck under a fucking car."

"I'm fine, baby. Really." The chain creaked again and both of their eyes snapped up.

"It's jammed, I can't get it to come up." Dom said and she heard swearing coming from her other side where she guessed Vince was standing.

"The toolbox? Have you tried to move it?" Dom shouted down to her and the kid that was with Shane quickly explained what had happened. "Are you in pain La?"

"Not really. There's something pressing on the front of my legs and I think its bleeding and the tins cutting in a bit, but nothing broken."

"Where's Jesse?" She heard Dom ask then more pounding feet and she guessed Shane had been sent to find him.

"What happened?" Leon finally asked and Vince told him about the kids goofing around and accidently hitting the hoist.

Nicola could hear the hiss in his breath.

"It's fine, it was an accident, Leon." She said softly squeezing his hand again.

"Hey guys what's-" Jesse ran in and Nicola could see him standing beside Leon.

"Okay, Shane and…" The other kid spoke up.

"Brett."

"Alright Shane and Brett. We're going to lift the car. I want Brett to pull the tool box out from under her legs and Shane you grab the trolley okay?" Nicola could picture them all obediently nodding to Doms commands.

"You alright La?" She heard Dom shout and saw Leon stand up.

"Just peachy." Nicola replied and heard Dom counting to three, then the tool box was gone. But Shane wasn't quick enough and she was left under the car as the men lost their grip on it and it fell back on the chains.

Straight away Leon was lying down on the concrete looking down at her.

"La, La are you okay?" There was panic in his voice as Nicola tried to breathe as the cold metal now pressed into her cheek pinning her to the trolley with her head facing Leon.

"Wow you guys are strong." She laughed slightly but felt something cutting into her cheek. When she got out of there she was so burning that damn car.

"Shane and Brett go to where Jesse is standing. Jess you get her the fuck out of there this time okay? Wait." She heard Dom move and then some more swearing. "Jess, better go and get some bandages and cream before we pull her out." More running and Nicola tried to take deep breaths but everytime she inhaled her stomach pressed into the undercarriage.

She heard someone skid to a halt near her feet before Dom started counting again.

"One." She gripped onto the trolley.

"Two." Taking a deep breath she hoped she didn't get trapped in a worse position.

"Three." The car moved and her ankles were yanked and suddenly she was staring at the roof of the garage.

Nicola glanced at the shocked faces standing around her as Jesse started to rip bandages open and she looked down at her legs which were now covered in blood.

Jesse using shaky hands started to clean her legs but the shaking was driving her nuts as Dom made his way towards Shane who was standing ashen faced nearby.

"I'm so sorry Nicola." He muttered over and over again.

"Its no trouble kid." She replied waving a hand at him and watched Jesses hands.

Leon clearly didn't see the accidental side of things though as he lunged for the trainee and slammed him up against the wall. No-one moved as he held him by the collar.

"You could have fucking killed her you idiot. She could have broken her legs, and you're sorry-"

"Ouch!" Nicola shouted and looked over at her boyfriend shaking her head. "Can someone that doesn't have fucking ADD give me a hand with this?" She snatched the bandages from Jesse and sent him away. Nicola looked back at Leon and the kid and sighed. "Leon it was an accident. Come and help me before I bleed to death would you." She ordered and Leon slowly put the boy down on the ground.

"Don't think you still have a job here." He hissed at the boy and looked at Dom who nodded his approval before walking over and kneeling down in front of Nicola who was sitting on the trolley dabbing at her leg.

He snatched the bandages from her hand and started to wrap the superficial cuts on the front of her shins.

"I think you owe Jess an apology." Leon said quietly as she winced.

"I know." She replied and chanced a glance at Shane who was being led into Doms office. "It was an accident, Leon. You shouldn't be so hard on the kid. He feels awful." Leon turned his head to look at the office and shook his head.

"He shouldn't be fucking around in the shed." He muttered.

"I remember plenty of times when we did the same thing." She placed a hand on his shoulder as he stretched her other leg out onto his lap and started to apply cream to the wound.

"Well he shouldn't do it when my girlfriend is lying under a car." He replied and Nicola laughed.

"Alright, Leon. If that's the way you see it."

* * *

Leon drove Nicola home soon afterwards and she was quiet as she picked at the crusted blood on her hands and glanced over at his blood stained wifebeater realising that her face must have been bleeding quite badly.

"You scared the hell out of me back there La." Leon said as they turned into their street and he drove up the driveway.

"I'm sorry." Nicola muttered and climbed out of the car, making her way towards the back door when Mia came rushing out.

"Shit, La! What the hell happened?" She inspected the wound on Nicolas cheek then looked down at her blood stained shirt and her bandaged shins and dragged her inside. Leon following quietly.

Mia passed Nicola some aspirin which she took before Mia started dabbing at her face with a warm cloth making Nicola wince.

"Dom was worried sick, said you'd been trapped under a car." Mia glanced over at Leon who took a seat but was still a bit pale.

"Yeah." After cleaning up the cut Mia insisted that she clean Nicolas hands as well to check for anymore cuts.

She had Nicolas left hand in hers when the cloth caught on something. Nicola looked down and flinched. She'd completely forgotten to take it off when she'd gone to work.

Mia quickly rubbed at the ring and stared at it shocked as she held it up to the light.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked glancing back at Leon.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Nicola replied quietly as she looked at the blue sapphire on her ring finger.

"When did this happen?" Mia insisted as she snatched Nicolas hand back and stared at the ring.

"On Leons birthday last year." Nicola replied in a small voice and looked over at Leon who was rubbing his face, sure of the scene that was about to follow.

"And you didn't tell us?" Mias mouth dropped open as she glared between the two.

"It's none of your business." Leon replied and Nicola knew it was a lost cause.

"I only just started wearing the ring because Leon thought I needed time to process okay? So technically if we're talking ring wearing days, its only been one and a half." Mia was still staring at the ring.

"You didn't get her a diamond?" She glanced over at Leon.

"She thinks diamonds are overrated." Nicola nodded as he spoke and Mia chanced a look at her friend.

"You two are the most ridiculous couple ever." She laughed and kissed Nicola's cheek.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Before walking over and kissing Leons cheek. "You too Le." Leon gave a small smile.

"Thanks Mia." He said softly and Nicola rose an eyebrow at him.

After she'd showered and walked back into the bedroom with clean bandages she found Leon looking at the red book she'd given him the day before. Sitting down beside him she opened the bandages and looked at her slowly seeping cuts. They probably needed stitches.

"They look like they need stitches." Leon said, not even looking up from the photo of them sitting on the swing.

"No." Nicola replied as she tried to smear antiseptic cream on them and winced. Leon snatched the bandages off her for the second time that day and started to patch her up, his hands shaking so badly she had to hold them to stop him hurting her. "What's your damage?" She growled and Leon sighed, his hand resting in hers.

"You could have died, La."

"But I didn't." Nicola replied, taking the bandages from his hands and applying it to her shin before wrapping it around her leg.

"But you were pretty fucking close. That stupid kid…"

"It was an accident Leon." Nicola said quietly and Leon stood up, pacing the room.

"It doesn't matter! You nearly died under a car La! You nearly died! Doesn't that scare you?" His face was streaked with tears and Nicola looked up at him a small smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Not really baby, we all die eventually right?" She fixed up her other leg while Leon continued pacing.

"So if I died it wouldn't bother you?" Leon asked, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You really want to go into this now, Leon? This whole I love you so much I would die thing. Because you should already know my answer." She lay back on the bed but he kept pacing.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You don't think I would do anything for you? You really are fucked in the head. You're so stupidly blind sometimes Leon." She sat up and he stopped pacing to stare at her blankly. "You always think its you that has to earn my love, but I've always loved you Leon. You forget that sometimes. Just because you're always so fucking romantic doesn't mean I haven't given up lots of things for you. For godsake you are the only guy I have ever slept with, and while I was in New York, after you had said you would wait you still slept around. So fuck you and your questions. I'm tired." She lay back down but didn't hear the distinct sound of pacing or the slamming of the door so she chanced a look at the end of the bed where Leon was still standing, his fists clenched, shaking and he stared at the bed.

"You said you didn't care about New York." He said quietly. And Nicola rose an eyebrow at him as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

"I waited nine months for you, and you couldn't do the same for me. It hurt just a little bit." She replied just as quietly. "I know who you are Leon, but it doesn't stop it hurting." Leon kneaded the heels of his hands into his teary eyes and growled.

"Fuck. Fuck." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It was ages ago." Nicola tried to diffuse the situation but she took one look at his face and knew that it wasn't that easy.

"I have to go." He said and left the room quickly. She didn't bother following him as she rolled over in her pillow and sobbed. The events of the day finally taking their toll.

* * *

A/N: Okay thoughts? REVIEW- x


	18. Alleyways and Payphone calls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Ava- **Haha It's alright I know what you meant when you said OKAY lol. I love how excited you were about it! Thanks for the awesome review and sorry I didn't update at lunchtime but the blacksmith was dragging me around fixing horses so I didn't really get a lunchbreak! Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for the list of how fabulous this is lol.

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **I think I will cry when I finish it! I'm really enjoying writing it so an honest opinion is always appreciated (hint hint) slash the pony seems a bit happier now so all is well! Thanks so much for your faithful reviews and hope this one is just as good!

**Gingermegs- **I plan on relaxing loads but we'll see how long that lasts lol. Nicola has such bad luck but I'm glad you liked it! Thank-you for your awesome review!

**Playlist: **

All the Small Things – Blink 182

Never Liked You – Rouge Traders

Delicate – Damien Rice

* * *

**June 1999 – Alleyways and Payphone calls **

Hitting the play button on the CD player Nicola walked out into the middle of the small dance studio. Blink 182 blasted through the speakers. She smiled at the thought of Jesse mixing the CD for her. After a few stretches she just let the music flow through her and she started to move. Forgetting that Leon hadn't spoken to her in five days even if they still shared the same bed, the lack of touching, the lack of anything.

Her mind went blank as she spun and landed with as much grace as she could. Suddenly all the tension with Leon for the last week filled her body, their fight replaying over and over, watching him walk out and she realised the music had stopped. Turning around to look at the CD player her eyes narrowed at the sight of the petite short haired brunette standing there watching her, Nicola couldn't help but notice her uncanny timing. Putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow, Nicola was the first to speak.

"I thought you would have heard me the first time I said I would kill you if you came back. And now you're on my turf I have to wonder why so game little Toretto?" She cocked her head slightly and bit the side of her mouth to stop her saying anything more.

"I'm a Toretto, I don't really like threats." The brunette replied and Nicola allowed herself to smile. At least the kid had some balls.

"Fair enough, so Bella what brings you here?" Nicola sat down and unlaced her shoes, wriggling her toes as her feet relaxed.

"I want back in to my cousins house." Bella replied and Nicola nodded.

"Not a chance."

"They're my family!" Bella said, her voice getting slightly louder.

"They're mine too in case you didn't notice." Nicola replied as she stood up and pulled the bottoms of her shorts down slightly and saw Bellas eyes go to her hands.

"What's that?" She hissed when she saw the ring.

"It's a ring." Nicola replied as she stuffed the shoes in her bag, realising it had been a waste of time going there in the first place and walking past Bella.

"An engagement ring? Why would he want to marry you?" Bella replied, not a hint of snideness in her voice but Nicola still spun around and Bella stopped centimetres from Nicola.

"You really want to go there with me, now Bella? Again?" Nicola asked, her breath hissing through her teeth as she looked down at the girl who was a few inches shorter.

"We haven't been here before." Bella replied.

"Look, Bella, I won last time, you try to take me on again and I will kick your ass girl. Same goes if you touch my boyfriend again. Face it Leon doesn't want you. He never wanted you- because he was just filling the void with you while I was in New York. So you can just add yourself to that little list I like to call the nameless skanks." Nicola remained cool as the last words rolled off her tongue.

She could see the anger boiling on the surface of Bellas face though and she smirked slightly. She'd really pissed the girl off this time.

"Leon and I had something." Bella shouted in Nicolas face, finally losing her cool resolve.

"Well it sure wasn't sex." Nicola replied and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're a fucking bitch." A small chuckle left Nicolas mouth but was cut short when a sharp slap connected with her cheek. She tasted blood in her mouth and wondered how such a small girl could slap so damn hard.

"Really? You're going to bitch slap me?" Sighing Nicola dropped her bag and turned back to the girl who threw a right jab at her but Nicola moved out of the way in time. Bella was backing up as Nicola stepped forward but suddenly seemed to have her bearings jumped forward and pushed Nicola back. "Fine have it your way."

Nicola swung out wide and her fist connected with Bellas jaw, splitting her lip. She saw tears spring to the younger girls eyes as she wiped at her lip before lunging at Nicola again knocking her down to the ground.

Too fast for Bella, Nicola had the girl beneath her and held her there by the shoulders as Bella slapped at her.

"Stop it Bella." Nicola said calmly but the girl grabbed Nicolas ponytail and yanked it hard making Nicola shriek.

Bella got the upper hand and knocked Nicola back, straddling her as she hit at Nicola who managed to fight off most of the blows one fist hitting her eye and the other her cheek. Finally when both hands were away from her face, Nicola hit Bella again making her fall off her and start to cry as she clutched at her nose. Stumbling up Nicola looked down at her left hand and saw her ring finger stained with blood and a small smile formed on her face- at least it was good for something.

"Like I said, we've been through this before. I always win." Without looking back Nicola picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked barefoot out to the parking lot where she leant against the wall and waited for a taxi.

When she finally got to the Echo park house she stepped out of the cab and felt so weak. The tears sprang to her eyes as she walked up the pathway and quietly slipped her way into the house.

"Hey where've you- What the fuck happened to your face?" Vince said loudly looking up from his magazine in the kitchen and Nicola gingerly touched her eye and felt it throb. That girl could sure pack a slap.

"Is that a black eye?" Mia stared at her in disbelief.

"You should see the other guy." Nicola laughed as Vince jumped up and walked over to inspect her face while Mia went towards the freezer and passed her a bag of frozen peas.

"Put this on your face Lala." Nicola took a seat, ignoring Vinces attempts to get a look at the bruises. She held the peas to the side of her face and winced as it stung.

"Who the hell did this to you, La?" Vince growled still looking down at her and Nicola looked up at him sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I said I tripped."

"Usually, yes. But usually the ground doesn't hit you back." Vince replied and shifted her hand to hold it against the slowly forming bruise.

"You know how many times I've hit someone and this is the first time I've been really hit back. I think I'm out of practice." She lifted the peas up and put them on her cheek.

"Who hit you La?" Vince said, "and where the hell was Leon?" This made Nicola laugh.

"Does it matter? Like I said- you should see the other guy." Mia shook her head as she looked down at her friend.

"Seems like you're getting into a lot of trouble these days Lala."

"Too much trouble, who did this?" Vince interrupted Mia and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it Vince." Nicola snapped and he saw the tears in her eyes, making him shift awkwardly before going and sitting back down at the table across from her. "I'm sorry V, I know you're worried. This is my problem okay?" Vince nodded and went back to reading his magazine.

"Thanks for the peas Mia, I just need a lie down." She stood up and put the peas back in the freezer before making her way to the basement stairs, not getting interrupted on her way.

She lay there for a good half an hour before she started to drift to sleep but was suddenly awoken when a door slammed and she lifted her head from the pillow to see Leon standing at the end of the bed, his boots still on as he strode across the carpet.

"What the fuck happened, and don't give me any of your shit, La." He demanded as he stood over her and Nicola dropped her head back on the pillow.

"Does it look that bad?" She asked.

"You look like you went three rounds with Ali. What happened?" Leon knelt down beside the bed, his fingers grazing the skin beside the bruise on her eye.

"You're crazy ex or whatever she is. I don't even know how she found me but she was not impressed with me." Nicola replied as she let Leons fingers run along the side of her face.

"Who?"

"Bella." Nicola replied.

"What the fuck?" Leon pulled his hand away from her and growled.

"Beats me. She just appeared and went all girlfight on me. It hurts to be hit." She mumbled and Leon kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. "You're all dirty, you'll stain the sheets." Nicola mumbled as she buried her face in his chest, ignoring the ache.

"I'll wash them. Tell me from the start." She told him the whole story as he lay there nursing her and she clung to his shirt.

"And then I broke her nose."

"I always knew you were a fighter." Leon chuckled and when Nicola didn't laugh he looked down at her. "La?"

"I don't like fighting with you." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Me neither baby." He kissed her hair and she sighed.

"I can't believe the little skank gave me a black eye. I think I deserved it though. I was a complete bitch to you about the whole tattoo thing, then the car thing and possibly the New York thing. I think she could smell the fact that we were having a fight." Nicola looked up at him through long lashes, the swelling slowly starting to hurt.

"La, you never deserved to be hit, ever. And I'm going to find Bella and sort this out. I promise. I'm so sorry." Leon brushed her hair from her face and Nicola smiled, wincing at the movement.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I'm pretty sure I provoked her. And don't worry about going after her. She's not worth it. And besides she'll still be having a cry about her broken nose." There was a knock on the door and Leon looked around to the door and told them to come in.

Mia opened the door slowly and looked in on the couple.

"You will not believe who just turned up on the doorstep. And Lala you were right. She does not look good." Mia said and Nicola groaned.

"I'm so sorry Mia." Nicola said as she sat up slowly, her whole body starting to ache.

"It's not your fault La. Look Doms talking to her now. I just thought you should know."

"I'm coming to talk to her." Leon threw the covers back and Nicola groaned.

"Leon, leave it." Mia shrugged at Nicola as Leon pushed past her to the door.

"She crossed a line La. She should have known better." And that was the last thing Mia said as she closed the bedroom door and left. Nicola considered staying in bed but quickly jumped up and made her way up the stairs as quickly as her bruised muscles would let her.

She could hear Doms booming voice as she walked through the kitchen into the living room and stood in the doorway. Everyone was there, including Bella who now had a piece of tape across her nose, holding it together, two black eyes and a split lip. Nicola smiled a small smile of satisfaction.

"La." Someone spotted her and suddenly the whole room turned to look at her.

"Jesus." Letty said, stalking over and grabbing Nicolas chin to inspect the damage. "You look like hell, girl."

"Bite me." Nicola growled making Letty smile.

"That's my girl." She laughed and turned to stand beside Nicola as they faced the rest of them.

"Who started it La?" Dom asked.

"You've really got to ask? Would La ever start a fight?" Letty asked then stopped herself and glanced at Nicola wincing. "Oops." Nicola rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Dom and Bella.

"Ask her." Nicola crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look as defiant as possible.

"I want you to tell me Lala." Dom replied and Nicola dropped her arms and sighed.

"Probably me. I did call her a nameless skank." Dom turned back to Bella.

"Got anything to add?" Bella glanced at Leon and Dom saw the move. "Don't Bella. Don't you even think about bringing Leon into this." He pointed his forefinger at her angrily and Bella shrunk away.

"No, she's right." Leon said and everyone turned to look at him. "Well it's my fault right." He glanced at Nicola before turning back to Bella. "We hooked up once Bella. I was missing La, and I used you. I'm sorry, but it doesn't go further than that. I love La and I'm going to marry her." He looked up at Dom. "And if she's going to stay we're going to leave." He walked over and stood next to Nicola, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Nicola threw him a grateful smile and Dom crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well its settled." He went to walk of when Bella shrieked and he turned back to her, rubbing a hand over his bald head in frustration.

"What does that even mean?" She asked and Dom shrugged.

"Well, they pay rent, they have lived here for the last few years so I'm sorry Bella, it's time for you to go home." He walked away and Bella turned on her heel and stalked out of the house.

"Hell yeah!" Jesse finally yelled and everyone burst into laughter. "La totally kicked her ass!" Dom shook his head and continued out the door but Leon called out to him.

"Look, thanks dawg, for sticking up for us." Dom nodded and Nicola added.

"We're engaged Dom."

He turned so slowly that Nicola thought he was going to kill them. But when she saw his face she was so relieved she ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations baby girl." He said hugging her back and putting her down. "Guess we'll have to give you a piece of the garage now." He laughed and Nicola laughed.

"Thanks Dom, for everything." She said quietly and he nodded before looking over at Leon.

"You are one lucky man, Leon." He shook Leons hand and retreated as Nicola turned around to face Vince who was looking shocked.

"When did this happen?" He asked looking between his two friends and Nicola and Leon shared a look.

"Awhile ago V. We just wanted to keep it quiet." Leon said, gripping Nicolas hand tightly as they waited for Vince to react. He nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Well I guess it was always going to happen. Good work, kid." He pulled Leon into a hug and after making sure he wasn't kidding Leon gave him a manly slap on the back and stood back.

"Thanks man." Vince swooped in and pulled Nicola into a hug.

"When are you going to give me some nieces and nephews then girly?" he asked putting her down making everyone but Nicola laugh.

"Shut it V." She said trying to sound light hearted and Vince nudged her.

"Settle down, girl. I'll wait at least a year." Nicola punched him in the arm as something popped and they all turned to look at Mia and Letty standing there with bubbling bottles of champagne.

"To Mr and Mrs Palermo!" Everyone cheered and Leon wrapped an arm around Nicola shoulders and kissed her on the head, grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

* * *

A/N: So…I am officially on holidays. SO lets see how we go! Three days worth of undivided attention coming your way. Thank you so much for reading! And I hope its okay… REVIEW x


	19. I've been everywhere with you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

Thank you as always to **Love Ink **and **Sassy Ava **for their wonderful reviews. Yes Bella did have it coming…silly girl. Anyways let me know what you guys think! And **Gingermegs- **Thanks so much for the review and you'll have to wait and see the wedding =D

**Playlist:**

Fireflies – Owl City

Push It – Salt n Pepa (Just youtubed it and I love the film clip. They're so daggy they're cool!)

* * *

**December 1999 – I've been everywhere with you**

"Can you bring more balloons and beer. Umm I think that's all." Nicola shouted down the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Leon replied and Nicola hung up, looking down at the little girl that had attached herself to Nicolas leg.

"Hello Molly. You want to come up here to Aunty Nicola?" Molly held her arms out, her little blonde curls framing her round face and red cheeks as Nicola picked the two year old up and sat her on her hip. "Who's birthday is it today?" Nicola asked as the little girl sucked on her fingers.

"Danny!" The little girl clapped and Nicola giggled.

"Sure is sweetie."

"Aunty Lala! Can I please have some candy?" There was tugging on her jeans and Nicola looked down at Danny and smiled.

"Sure kid, come on. Uncle Leon will be here soon." She led the five year old to the kitchen where his mother was slicing up pieces of water melon. Nicola raised an eyebrow at the blonde and adjusted the child on her hip. "You know they're not going to eat that." Nicola nodded to the fruit and Jenna looked up at her.

"I can try." Jenna sighed and smiled over at Nicola. Jenna was another of De-De's foster children. She'd been three years older than Leon so she wasn't around for long when they were growing up.

"I can't believe Danny's five already." Nicola replied as she handed the child a chocolate bar and he ran out into the backyard where all his friends were playing.

"Just think you'll have some of your own soon." Jenna replied and handed Molly a piece of fruit as the little girl held her hand out for it. "That's my good girl." Jenna smiled triumphantly as the little girl sucked on the pink flesh. "Have you and Leon talked about it yet?" Jenna pushed and Nicola smiled.

"No, not at all."

"Well when you guys get married, that's the next step." Jenna walked past Nicola the platter of watermelon in her hands and Nicola rolled her eyes. "So when are you guys getting married?" Jenna asked as she poured out drinks to the children and Nicola handed a cup to Molly who was still clinging to her shoulder.

"We haven't really set a date yet, we're just giving it some time first." Nicola replied and heard the distinctive sound of Leons skyline coming up the street and sighed gratefully making her way over to the back yard gate.

"Hey baby." Leon kissed her on the cheek as he stepped through the gate and looked down at the little girl in Nicola arms.

"And how is my favourite niece?" he cooed and Molly reached out to him. "Nah, hang on sweetie, let me put these down." He carried the bags he had over to where Jenna was standing and kissed her on the cheek before going into the kitchen.

When he reappeared he walked over to Nicola and handed her a beer as she handed him Molly who wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shirt.

"You been keeping Aunty Lala out of trouble gorgeous?" He asked and the little girl nodded mutely making Leon laugh and look over at Nicola and saw the look on her face. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing- I just got the Spanish inquisition about when we were getting married and having children." Nicola replied sipping at the Corona and leaning into Leons side.

"I know she can be a bit pushy…"

"Very pushy." Nicola replied as Danny came running over holding a blue wrapped parcel. "What'ya got there kid?" She asked the little blonde boy.

"My present from you and Uncle Le. Mama said I have to open it with you." He sat down on the grass and tore at the blue paper. Nicola smiled as he pulled out the box with a toy racing car in it. "Oh, sweet. It's like yours Uncle Leon!" The kid held up the toy for Leon to inspect.

"Yeah, but it's better cause it's blue." Leon said and Danny jumped up and down before running over to his friends. Nicola leaned over and picked up the rubbish and put it in the box.

"Blue? Really?" Nicola asked as she watched Leon nursing Molly who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"They didn't have any in yellow." Leon replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the rest of the party.

Nicola watched Leon playing with Danny in the living room later on as Molly sat on his lap, still sleeping, clinging to her uncle.

"Here, go and get a photo." De-De appeared beside her and handed her a camera. Nicola snuck into the living room and managed to get a shot before Leon looked up and saw her.

"What're you doing?" He growled and Nicola grinned, shrugging innocently.

"Nothing." He shook his head at her.

"Aunty Lala, when you and Uncle Le goin' to have a baby?" Danny asked as he ran the car along the carpet. Leons eyes snapped up at Nicola who froze on the spot. Her brain stopped working, her mouth stopped working. Everything.

"We don't know kiddo." Leon laughed trying to break the silence and messed up Dannys blonde curls, glancing up at Nicola who was still staring at them. "La?" Leons voice broke her out of her daze and she looked down at him.

"Ah, what?"

"You wanna head home?" Nicola blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, okay." She turned and walked back to the kitchen and placed the camera down on the counter as she leant against it.

"Hey, you okay?" She jumped as she felt a hand on the small of her back and she looked up at Leon.

"Yeah, fine. Come on." They walked out the back and said goodbye to everyone and left.

* * *

And Nicola forgot about the awkwardness of the family gathering at De-De's until she got a thank-you card in the mail from Jenna with a note saying "I found this when our photos got developed and thought you might like it." Nicola stared at the photo and smiled, it was the one she'd taken of Leon playing with Danny. It had turned out beautifully. Behind it was another one of Nicola leaning into Leons side as he held onto Molly. They were both looking at each other smiling. Walking down to the basement she stuck the photos on the corkboard that was hanging on the wall.

Just as she'd positioned them where she wanted them Leon walked in and looked at the board.

"Jenna send you those?" He asked as he pulled off his dirty work clothes and Nicola stared at the photos.

"Yeah and a card." She held the card up and turned around to face Leon who stood shirtless in front of her. It was hard to believe that the same red blush crept up her neck as she looked him over. When her eyes landed on his he was smirking.

"Like what you see, baby?" He teased and she shrugged.

"Nothing special." She shrugged and tried to jump out of the way but his arms caught her and pulled her onto the bed with him. They both lay there laughing before Leon stopped.

"Do you ever think about having kids." He said softly and traced lines up her bare thighs.

"Not really." Nicola admitted and Leon nodded. "You?" She asked softly and Leon raised an eyebrow.

"With you? All the time." He whispered and Nicola bit her lip.

"But not like right now, in years and years right?" Nicola asked and Leon shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, then or now." He saw the look on her face and brushed a strand of hair from her face, running his fingers down her neck. "But there's no rush." He smiled and Nicola nodded. His smile was telling her he was fine with it, his eyes however were telling her something else completely different.

"We'd have to move out of this house." Nicola thought out loud.

"Yeah we would."

"And we'd have to get a family car." Nicola added.

"La…" Leon whispered and she stopped talking, "It's okay if you don't want to have kids." She groaned and felt Leons arms wrap around her waist. "We'll do it in our own time." He whispered into her lips.

"Yeah right our own time." She mumbled as Leon pulled away and got up, finishing getting changed.

"Are you ready? It's nearly ten-o'clock." He asked looking down at her jeans and shirt and she climbed off the bed and searched through her closet for a clean pair of shorts and a sequined blue top which she pulled on before finding her Converses and followed Leon up the stairs to where everyone else was already waiting.

"Why were you at the garage so late?" Nicola asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"The Skyline." Nicola nodded, that explained everything.

"Can I see it yet?" She asked and Leon shook his head.

"Right lets go already." Vince groaned when they appeared and Leon slapped him on the back.

"La and I were discussing babies." He said as they walked towards the doors. Vince stopped and turned to look at Nicola.

"Are you knocked up?" He asked and Nicola smiled, slipping an arm through his as she glanced back at Letty who had stopped Dom from leaving, telling him something as she wrapped her arms around his thick waist. She turned back to Vince before replying.

"No Vince." He looked a bit disappointed and Nicola squeezed his arm before glancing back at Letty and Dom and sighed. They made their way out the door and Nicola finally caught up with Letty.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Letty asked as Nicola fell into step with her on the way to her car.

"With me- nothing. You on the other hand…" she trailed off as she glanced back at Dom who was arguing with Vince. "What's going on?" Letty sighed and shook her head slowly as she ran her hands over her tight dark jeans.

"I'll tell you on the way." Nicola nodded and climbed into the car. They watched the Jetta pull out in front of them and Nicola watched the white voltswagon disappear into the night.

"I can't wait until Leon gets that Skyline finished." She muttered and Letty started the car. They didn't follow the rest of the team to the races instead just sat in the driveway silently.

"I think I'm pregnant." Letty finally spat out and Nicolas head whipped around.

"What?" She spluttered.

"I'm late." Letty said quietly as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Letty I…" Nicola didn't know what to say. "Have you done a test?" She asked and Letty shook her head. "Do you want to do one?" Nicola pushed and Letty nodded. "Can you drive?" She glanced over at the way Letty was leaning against the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I can drive." And she did, straight down to the nearest seven eleven. They parked and Nicola held Lettys hand as they trawled the aisles looking for pregnancy tests. Finally they found them next to the condoms and Nicola glanced at Letty.

"I think they're sending us a message kinda like- buy this," she pointed to the condoms, "Or you'll need to buy this." This made Letty smile slightly as she snatched a box off the shelf and made her way towards the counter. "Whoah hold up." Nicola shouted and grabbed two more tests. "You need at least three just in case." She took them to the counter and Letty paid for them before heading to the bathroom. Nicola perched herself up on the vanity as Letty locked herself in a stall and tore at the packing.

The shrill ringing of her cell made Nicola jump and she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing Leons number displayed across the screen. She flipped it open.

"Hey."

"La, where are you guys?" Leon asked.

"We're just at the store. Had to pick up some things." She heard more rustling as Letty ripped at the packets.

"What do you need from the store at ten-thirty at night?" Leon asked and Nicola grimaced and tried to think quickly. She smiled.

"Condoms. We're out. Anyways babe gotta go." She quickly hung up and looked down at the phone. There was no way she was telling Leon about this.

"Condoms?" Lettys voice interrupted her thoughts and Nicolas head shot up to see her friend standing leaning against the cubicle door.

"Yes, now did you do the tests?" Letty held up a hand with three white sticks in it. "And?" Letty glanced at the sticks and shrugged.

"Gotta wait a bit longer." She walked over and sat on the vanity with Nicola, both staring at the tests. Finally a line appeared on each one.

"What does one line mean?" Nicola asked and Letty held up a box, squinting in the dodgy bathroom light.

"Negative." Grabbing Lettys hand Nicola scrutinised the sticks.

"Yep negative. No Ortiz-Toretto baby to be seen of." Nicola said and Letty sighed.

"Thank god." Throwing the sticks into the bin Nicola bit her lip and looked at the box sitting on the vanity. Shaking her head she picked the box up and threw it in as well. "Let's go." Letty said making her way towards the door.

"Just a sec." Nicola turned to go back into the store and Letty looked at her confused. "Condoms."

When they finally pulled up at the races Letty was practically jumping with excitement. They got out of the car and made their way into the crowd. They found Hector beside a fluoro orange Lancer and laughed as he sang Can't Touch This to them.

"What is this like flashback to the eighties?" Nicola asked as the orange car bounced with the music. The driver changed the song and Letty shot a smile at Nicola as the familiar sounds of Salt n Pepas "Push it" started to play.

"Come on Lala." Letty shouted as a space was cleared and Nicola ran over to stand next to Letty.

"Ahh push it." Letty said as she started to mimic the dance moves and Nicola joined in.

"Ooh Baby Baby." They sang to each other not even noticing the crowd forming around them. They were having a great time as they danced for the whole song. After the music cut off a huge applause made them look up to the massive crowd in front of them. The whole team standing in front of them.

"You are mad Lala." Letty said and Nicola scoffed.

"You started it girl."

"Yeah well you do a'ight for a white girl." Hector nudged Nicola and she burst out laughing.

"Yeah well you ain't too bad yourself." She playfully wrapped an arm around his waist and he grabbed her left hand to spin her around before he noticed the blue ring on her finger.

"Hey, what's this?" He scrutinised her left hand and Nicola glanced over to where Letty was trying to get a beer from Leon who was holding it high over his head, laughing at her jumping up and down. "You've left me heartbroken Chica." He clutched at his heart making Nicola roll her eyes. "Nah, mami, I'm glad that boy finally got a ring on your finger." He pulled her into a hug and Nicola giggled.

"I know I'm a lucky girl." She replied as Hector let her go.

"No, Lala, he's a lucky man." He winked at her before turning around and disappearing into the crowd leaving her standing there alone.

"Hey!" Someone wrapped their arms around her waist and Nicola knew it was Vince as soon as he started swinging her around. "What're you doing over here by yourself girlie." He said dropping her and she held onto his arm as she swayed slightly.

"Hiding from you." She laughed still clutching his arm for support.

"So you should be." He threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards the rest of the team as she screamed and hit at his back. He threw her to Leon who caught her easily and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Hector looked excited." Leon muttered in her ear and Nicola looked up at him.

"Yeah he says you're a very lucky boy. But I reckon I'm the lucky one." Nicola replied, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before running over and pushing Vince in the back, causing him to fall into the group of blondes he was chatting up. Before he'd even turned around she was sprinting off into the crowd as Vince yelled at her.

"I'm going to kill you Lala!" And took off after her, heavy boots thumping against the asphalt.

* * *

A/N: Well? Let me know- good, bad, utterly horrible! PLEASE! Review x


	20. It's True

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **Sorry I didn't get your review until after I put the last chapter up. I'm glad you read that story and the end does kind of suck! Anyways thanks so much for the review!

**Ava- **I'm so glad you enjoyed the way I wrote that chapter! Thanks as always for the lovely review and enjoy this one!

**Love Ink- **Aww Leon loves babies and he was so cute with the kids. I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you as always for the awesome review!

**Love of Many Things804- **Thank you so much for the review and I will update as soon as possible just for you guys!

**Gingermegs- **Thank you so so much! I'm glad you loved it. I hope this one is just as good. Fingers crossed. Thanks for the great review!

**Playlist:**

Lost In This Moment- Big n Rich

Same in Any Language – I Nine

* * *

**February 2000 – It's True **

Nicola fastened the clip behind her neck and swept her hair over her shoulder, securing it with hair pins. She dropped one and leant over to pick it up when another hand beat her to it and she looked up at Leon standing over her. She bit her lip at the sight of him. He wore black slacks, his white shirt ironed and a black jacket slung over his shoulder, as he chewed lazily on a toothpick and handed her the hair pin back. Taking it gingerly she put it in her hair before turning back to him.

"Where's your tie?" She asked and he held it out to her, the light pink fabric hanging lazily in his long fingers. Nicola took it from him and he dropped his arm so she could put it around his neck. She knotted it quickly and expertly, leaving a button undone so that he could still breathe. Smoothing her hands down his shirt she could feel his muscles through the white fabric and sighed. "How long have we got?" She asked as she leant into him and Leon smirked.

"We have to be at the church in half and hour." Nicola sighed another disappointed sigh pushing herself off of him and making her way to the closet when she pulled out her pink flowered halterneck cocktail dress and got Leon to hold the coathanger as she pulled off her shorts and tank top and unhooked the dress, stepping into it and pulling the strap over her head and looking over her shoulder at Leon.

"Can you do this up for me?" She asked and his fingers expertly zipped the dress up, his fingers brushing across her back and shoulders as he placed a kiss at the back of the base of her neck.

"You look beautiful." He said softly in her ear and she leant into him, placing a kiss on his cheek before going back to the closet and pulling out her pink high heels and grabbing her handbag.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She said as she took his hand and he slung his jacket over his shoulder as they made their way up the stairs. Jesse was in the kitchen pacing back and forth, his pink tie hanging around his neck and his shirt untucked. "You okay, Jess?" Nicola asked as she put her shoes and handbag down and reached out to him to stop him pacing. He did straight away and she took the opportunity to do up his tie.

"My mums getting married, to your Dad. Don't you think that's weird?" He asked as he rushed to tuck his shirt into his black pants, his mind suddenly focussed.

"First words out of my mouth, Jess." She replied and folded his collar down before pulling back to inspect her handy work.

"Do you think it will last?" Jesse asked, pulling a pair of socks on his feet as he hopped around the kitchen.

"Yes Jesse. Look it will be great. Now get in the car." Leon ordered and pushed his best friend towards the door and letting Nicola trail out behind him. When he had Jesse safely in the back of the Chevy he opened the passenger door for Nicola who held a hand to his chest before getting in.

"Did I mention how sexy you look right now?" She whispered and Leon pulled his toothpick out of his mouth, discarding it as he placed a small peck on her cheek. She let her hand trail down his stomach and he groaned as she got in the car and he walked around to the drivers side and started the Chevy up, it groaning with age as they pulled out into the street.

"How much longer is it until the Skyline is up and running?" Nicola glanced over at Leon who shrugged and Jesse stuck his head between the seats to look at Nicola.

"About two weeks, we're getting the last of the parts overnight and its booked in for its paint job. You should see it La. It's awesome!" Leon shot Jesse a glare that told him to sit back and shut up.

"It's nearly finished and you won't let me see it?" Nicola looked back at Leon who rolled his eyes.

"I will let you see it when it's done."

"Bet you won't let me see it until you've got the decals all put on and got it fitted out with NOS and shit." She pulled her heels onto her feet and pulled the rearvision mirror around to check her hair before turning it back and adjusting it exactly how Leon had it.

"Not exactly. I was wondering if you could design the decals for it?" he glanced over at her, a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course. Do you want something like the ones I did for Vince and Jesse or something else?" She asked and Leon turned his attention back to the road.

"It's up to you." He shrugged as they pulled into the parking lot of the small church. Climbing out of the car Nicola glanced at the crowd that was starting to form.

"Can you believe our parents know this many people?" She glanced at Jesse who shook his head. She saw a few of her cousins and waved to them before turning back to the boys, Leon now wearing his jacket. "Now you make sure my Dad makes it there, okay? And don't let him have anything to drink." She ordered Leon who smiled down at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I will baby, just go and enjoy it okay?" She squeezed his hand before looking over at Jesse.

"And you make sure she comes down that aisle or I will kick you ass okay?" Jesse nodded obediently and Nicola reluctantly made her way into the throng of family members.

As the crowd shuffled in Nicola looked around for her father.

"Hey girl." Nicola looked around to see Steph standing beside her, her red hair piled on top of her head in crazy ringlets.

"Hey. Did your parents get an invite?" Nicola asked looking around for Stephs mother and father.

"They did, but they're currently jet setting around Europe so I thought I would come for moral support." Nicola grabbed Stephs arm.

"Good thinking ninety-nine. Now get up here with me." They both walked up to the front and sat in the first pew on the grooms side. "Sorry I couldn't get into the studio last week." Nicola added and Steph shrugged.

"It's okay. It's been quiet anyway." Nicola and Stephs attention was quickly drawn to the front when Nicolas father walked out wearing a pink bowtie and black tux. She smiled with pride as he strode over to her and pulled her into a hug as soon as she was standing.

"Hey baby. Are you ready for this?" he asked holding her at a arms length and raising his eyebrow in the trademark Andrews look.

"Yes, Daddy. Are you?" She gave him the same look and he chuckled.

"When I've got that boyfriend of yours hounding me, I think I have to be." He threw a look to Leon who was standing off to the side, his hands stuck in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Jack was about to say something else when the room went silent and the organ started to play.

Nicola stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek wishing him good luck before sitting in her seat, Leon following her father and his best man up to the alter and winking back at her.

"How'd you get him to wear a pink tie?" Steph leant into her and Nicola stifled a laugh as she crossed her legs.

"You don't want to know." She replied and the bridal march began to play, everyone turning in their seats to see the first bridesmaid, Jesse's aunt and one of Anitas best friends walked up the aisle. They stepped onto the alter and turned to face the doors as Jesse and Anita appeared in the door, Anita wearing a long modest white gown, holding a bunch of pink roses as Jesse had his arm looped through hers, making their way slowly up the aisle.

As Anita and Jack stood on the alter, looking at each other with so much love Nicola couldn't help but notice how young they both looked. Her father was only thirty-eight. He was younger than her mother, but Jesse's mother had only been sixteen when she'd had Jesse so at thirty-seven they looked like any young couple in love.

Leon caught Nicola eye and smiled softly at her before turning his attention back to the wedding and Nicola tried to imagine herself standing up there in front of him.

By the time Jack and Anita exchanged vows Nicola and Steph were in tears. When they finally made their way off the alter Nicola pulled both of them into a hug, laughing as they hugged her back so tightly.

"Welcome to the family Anita!" She said, kissing Anitas cheek as Jesse came to stand beside her and she wrapped an arm around his neck. "You too big brother." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she pulled away from the hug and Anita held her hand. Stopping suddenly when she looked down at it and saw the ring.

"Jack!" She squealed and Jack turned to his new wife who held Nicolas hand up to him. Jack quickly snatched his daughters hand and looked at the ring as Nicola tried to shrink away.

"Is this an engagement ring?" He looked up at Nicola who nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah Daddy, we're engaged." She shrugged and Jack pulled her into another hug.

"We'll talk about this later." He said seriously as he pulled away, a grin on his face as he turned back to Anita who was beaming up at Nicola.

"I'm so excited for you honey." She didn't get another word out before Jack gestured to her down the aisle, "I'm talking Jack!" She replied rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Nicola. Nicola felt her heart swell with love when she realised that Anita was the perfect woman for her father.

"You guys get going. I will talk to you soon." She shooed them away and turned around to bump straight into Leon. "You did good." Intertwining her fingers with his they followed the crowd from the church out to the black Chrysler which had been left free of any wedding decorations.

They watched as everyone waved the newly weds off to the reception before making their way towards their cars.

The reception was held in a large marquee out on a small lake in the suburbs which belonged to Jacks boss, who insisted on telling Nicola how much money the land was worth as she sat at the table sipping champagne while her boyfriend sat at the bridal table, dodging the older bridesmaids advances. Nicola grinned as Jesse twirled the flower girl around on the dancefloor.

As the song changed to Aerosmiths "Don't Want to Miss a Thing" Her fathers employer, Dereck, a large, grey haired man that smelt like cigarette smoke asked her if she wanted to dance.

"I uh…"

"I believe I had the first dance, sorry." Nicola looked up to see Leon standing over her, his green eyes shining brightly as he held out his hand to Nicola who took it and let him pull her onto the dancefloor, twirling her around once they reached the middle and pulled her into him.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered as he spun her around again and they fell into an easy dance.

"Saving a pretty girl is all in my job description." He whispered in her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"My knight in shining armour." She replied, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I think I'm ready to make good on my promise." She whispered as he pulled her closer and raised an eyebrow.

"What promise?"

"The one where you wore the pink tie." She ran her fingers down the collar of his shirt and tugged on the tie around his neck. He ducked his head and Nicola swore she saw a blush creep up onto is cheeks.

"We're at your fathers wedding, La." He muttered into the skin on her neck and she smiled.

"You chicken Leon?" She replied, her fingers sliding under his suit jacket and trailing along his stomach, dipping low, making him groan.

"I'm not chicken." Leon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Are too."

"Am not." He lifted his head up to glare at her and she smirked.

"Come on Leon, it's just a bit of slutty wedding sex, don't tell me you haven't done it before." He grimaced and she bit her lip. "Is this your first time?" She asked quietly and Leon rubbed his chin quickly before sliding his arm around her waist.

"Like you have." He replied making Nicolas smile get even bigger.

"Yeah, but this is different. This is you." She glanced over her shoulder to her father who was deep in conversation with her two great aunts from Alabama and pulled Leon from the dancefloor and out the door towards the carpark where she leant against the trunk of the Chevy and pulled Leon by the tie towards her, smashing her lips against his. Leon didn't resist as she pulled him closer and he lifted her onto the back of the car, standing between her legs and pushed the hem of her dress up running his calloused hands up her thighs.

"Did I mention how fucking hot you look in that suit?" Nicola muttered breathlessly as he lifted her up and carried her into the back seat of the car, pulling the door closed behind him.

Leon made his way out of the car first, checking the coast was clear as he tucked his shirt in and did up his belt. He held out a hand to Nicola who stood up, shaking slightly on her heels as she leant against the car and attempted to fix her hair. When both were presentable Leon grabbed Nicolas hand and walked with her back into the marquee tent where the bride and groom were just about to leave.

"Where've you two been?" Jesse and Steph appeared beside them as they stood by the entrance and Jesse saw the look they shared and made a disgusted face. "Wait don't answer that." Jack and Anita made their way towards them. After the hugs and the goodbyes were over Jack pulled Nicola to the side. From the top pocket of his shirt pocket he held out a set of car keys.

"I know you don't like driving, but I wanted you to have this." He placed the keys in her hands and Nicola stared down at them.

"Dad, you can't." She insisted but he held up his hand.

"It was always going to be yours baby. Now you look after it, and I love you. And I am so proud of you." He kissed her head and Nicola started to cry again as she hugged both Jack and Anita before they left in the unmarked Chrysler again.

Nicola put the keys in her handbag before turning back to her friends and Leon pulled her into his side as they watched the car leave into the dark.

"I think you owe me a dance, Mr-knight-in-shining-armour." Nicola said to Leon as she glanced over at Steph and Jesse. "Come on guys, lets make the most of the free booze."

* * *

Nicola was nursing her hangover and a coffee the next morning as she sat at the kitchen table and stared at the set of car keys sitting in front of her.

"What are those?" Jesse asked as he walked in and searched for the orange juice in the fridge, Letty and Mia following him.

"They're my Dads car keys." Nicola replied, still staring at the silver keys, the familiar crucifix hanging from the key chain.

"What kind of car does he have?" Jesse asked sitting down in front of her and snatched the keys as Dom, Vince and Leon stumbled through the door, hot and sweaty, covered in grease.

"Wash up before you eat." Mia said pouring herself a cup of coffee and the three boys made their way to the kitchen sink.

"Look guys, La's Dad gave her his car."

"What kind of car?" Vince asked as he noticed the silver crucifix dangling from the chain.

"Oh, man you don't know the story?" Letty said as she leant against the bench.

"What story?" Jesse asked sipping at his orange juice.

"Well when La's dad was sixteen he and my Dad decided to do up their own cars." Mia said sitting down and looking at the keys in Vinces hand.

"You're Dads knew each other?" Vince threw the keys down on the table.

"Yeah, they both grew up here in Echo Park." Nicola answered his question and Mia continued.

"Anyway, they took my Dads old SS down to the tracks and raced for slips, each time winning a car. First a '78 Mustang then the Charger." Mia glanced over at Dom.

"They spent every spare minute on those cars. Did them up to look real good, then took them down to the track to race them." Dom continued.

"The day my Dad met my mum he crashed that Mustang into the wall doing a hundred and forty. That damn Mustang survived the worst but Dad was scarred. He wouldn't race again. Mr Toretto helped him fix the Mustang before they went their different ways. Dad just showed the Mustang in shows and stuff and…" she trailed off knowing she didn't have to say anything else.

"So where's the Mustang?" Jesse asked finishing the last of his juice and standing up. Nicola glanced up at Dom and smiled.

"In the Toretto storage container."

* * *

A/N: There's another one for you! Let me know what you think REVIEW x


	21. We laugh until we think we'll die

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

Okay so I'm a horrible person- two whole days! I'm so sorry. I was going to upload like five chapter this morning for you all but I kinda went out clubbing last night and lets just say there was not a hope in hell of any writing occurring this morning. (I also will never drink Cosmopolitans again) I hope this one doesn't disappoint you guys and all reviews are welcome. Thank you to my all time favourite reviewers **Ava, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Love Ink and Gingermegs. **Thanks so much guys and I'm sorry for the late updates!

And **Ava **thanks so much for making sure I was still alive! Okay posting right…now!

**Playlist:**

Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve

Like It's her birthday – Good Charlotte

* * *

**February 2000 – We laugh until we think we'll die **

The door of the storage container rolled up as the seven of them stood in front of it. The car was parked right at the front, a green canvas cover over the top of it. No-one moved, not sure who should move forward first. Letting go of Leons hand Nicola stepped forward and threw the cover off the car, it's midnight blue paint glinting in the newly lit shed.

"Whoah!" Jesse said as he circled the car, not daring to touch the shiny paint. None of them had really had anything to do with Doms fathers Charger so this was as close to anything like it any of them had ever been.

"It's beautiful." Vince stared at the blue car before glancing back at Nicola who didn't say a word as she stared at the old car. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, its nice." She muttered.

Knowing Nicola, Vince turned his attention back to the car. But that didn't stop Jesse.

"Why aren't you excited?" He stopped and stared at Nicola.

"I'm sorry I don't have the same car desire as you guys." She replied and turned away from the car. It hurt to look at it.

"Hey La!" Leon went after her and gently touched her arm to make her turn around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just, just cover it up. I don't want it." She shook her head and grabbed his hand, putting the keys in it before walking away, leaving Leon standing there watching after her.

"What's with her?" Mia asked quietly as the others looked at the car.

"I don't know." Leon muttered as he watched her walk away, her yellow trainers slapping against the hot asphalt. When she disappeared out of sight he turned around to face the rest of the team who were looking at him expectantly. "Just cover it up." He said before going after Nicola.

When he got to the carpark she was nowhere to be found.

"Look Dawg, I don't know what to say. I can't find her anywhere?" Vinces voice echoed down the phone and Leon sighed.

"Yeah no worries man." Leon replied before flipping his phone shut and pushing through the doors at the garage. Nicola had been missing for three hours and Leon had no idea where she could be. They'd looked everywhere and now he was back at the garage, the first place he'd gone. Still no sign of her.

He pushed open the door that divided the garage and flicked on the lights in the dim room. The skyline sat in the middle of the room, it was perfect except for the lack of paint job. The door of the passenger side was open and he walked over to see Nicola sitting in the passenger seat, looking up at him when he approached her.

"Hey stranger." He said, chewing on his toothpick, as he sat down on the cold cement beside her.

"It's amazing Leon. This car." She pointed to the dash and Leon nodded. "Does it run?"

"Yeah…" But his attention wasn't on the car, it was on her face. Her fingers danced on her thigh as her foot tapped nervously on the floor of the car.

"What colour are you painting it?" She asked quietly, still not looking at him.

"Yellow." Leon replied quietly and she dropped her head down to look at her hands again. He saw a tear fall on her hands and he reached up to wipe her cheek. "What's going on Lala?" He asked.

"That Mustang, Le, it was the beginning to everything. My parents meeting, Doms Dad dying. You know he put that damn thing in storage for my mother? And then she left him for some vegan ballet dancer." She wiped at her cheek bashfully and looked up at him, sniffing. "If it wasn't for that stupid car none of it would have happened." Leon was silent. "I don't want to end up like her, I don't want to be anything like her."

"That's what this is about? You don't want to end up like your mother?" Leon questioned and she sniffed again, looking up at him through tearstained hazel eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm an idiot." She wiped at her nose and pushed the hair off her face.

"It's because you're being an idiot, Lala." Leon got up on his knees and shifted to he was eye level with her. "You're nothing like your mum. You've never been anything like her. And why should it even matter?"

"Because Leon, you want kids, and I don't want us to end up like them. And that car, it's just a constant reminder of what she did to us." Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to her hands in her lap.

"Are you saying this because you want to have kids or because you don't want the car?" Leon asked, stopping the insistent fidgeting by placing his hand in hers.

"A little bit of both." Nicola replied quietly. This made Leon chuckle quietly. "What? I'm telling you that car it's cursed. It and the Charger they're both cursed." She started to giggle slightly, not being able to help herself.

"It's just a car Lala." He stood up and kissed her forehead, "And you won't end up like your mum, because you so much as look at another guy and I will lock you in the basement." He pulled her up with him so she was standing facing him. "Now do you want to try again?"

When the door rolled up this time it was just Nicola and Dom. Leon had told her that if she believed the car was cursed the best person to face it with was Dom. And now she was thankful for his advice. Dom could understand her resentment towards the car better than anyone.

"You alright baby girl?" He asked and she nodded quickly, not allowing herself to think as she stepped forward and pulled the canvas off it. Looking back at Dom she nodded her head.

"Right, lets get this circus moving." She replied and caught the keys he threw to her easily and unlocked the doors to the midnight blue vintage car. When she was safely belted into the leather seats of the car she looked over at Doms large frame. "Guess it's now or never." She said and started the ignition, the old car not even missing a beat as it roared to life.

"Yeah, now or never." Dom replied as he held onto the door and Nicola pulled the car out into the main lot and out the gates. Once they were on the highway Dom glanced over at her starting to relax and smiled. "Come on girl, that all you got?"

Nicola shook her head before muttering something about men and their obsession with fast cars before shifting gears and pressing on the gas, making the car surge forward.

* * *

"Lala, wake up Baby." Nicola heard Leons voice and rolled over in his arms, smiling when he pulled her closer two weeks later.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she snuggled into his bare chest and his hands ventured up the back of her tank top.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and she smiled into his chest.

"Thank you, baby." She replied and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Can we just stay here all day?" She muttered and felt Leon smile against her hair.

"I love you Lala." He replied and she groaned.

"I love you too, Leon. Can we just stay? Please. You and me all day?" His hand slipped out from under her shirt and smoothed over her hair, her head lolling back to look at him.

"It sounds great." He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back quickly before pulling away.

"But?" She whispered.

"We have four cars in the garage that are due out this afternoon and we've only just started." Leon said regrettably and Nicola sighed.

"Okay." She kissed his lips again and he deepened the kiss, rolling over on top of her and sliding his hands up her sides making her moan his name. He slipped her shirt off and peppered kisses all over her chest.

"Leon! We're going to be late. Come on!" Vince banged on the door and Leon ignored him as he kissed around Nicolas navel before coming up to meet her lips. "Come on Dawg, or I'm leaving without you."

"Okay. You need to go to work." Nicola pulled away and sat up, Leon sitting up with her.

"I'll make it up to you." He kissed her lips again and climbed off the bed, getting dressed quickly. "You're breakfast is waiting upstairs for you." He added before leaning over the bed and kissing her again. "Happy twenty-first baby. And remember we're going out for dinner tonight." Before running out of the room.

Nicola considered falling back into the bed but the thought of Leon getting up and cooking her breakfast tempted her out and she got dressed in a sundress before jogging up the stairs to the kitchen.

The whole house was quiet as she made her way into the kitchen and she beamed at the sight of the kitchen table covered in a table cloth, colourful flowers sitting in a vase in front of a large plate of fruit and another plate of pancakes and eggs and bacon.

"Ah, Palermo I love you." She said softly as her fingers ran over the small box that sat on the table in front of her chair. There was a small card on the top with her name on it and she opened the card to see Leons fine scrawl on the inside.

_Happy twenty-first birthday to the love of my life. Love always Leon. _

She rolled her eyes at his sappiness and put the card down before opening the lid on the navy blue box. Her heart swelled at the sight of the small plaited black bracelet with a gold clasp and a small gold heart hanging from it. For a mechanic the boy sure had good taste.

Nicola quickly put the bracelet on and looked down at it with pride before turning to the fantastic meal he'd prepared.

Halfway through her massive plate of food the phone began to ring and she picked the cordless phone up from the table beside her.

"Heya Birthday girl!" Stephs voice echoed down the line and Nicola laughed.

"Hey Steph. What's up?" She took a sip of coffee and placed the cup of coffee down as Steph spoke.

"Well I was just ringing to say Happy Birthday, but I thought you'd be busy with everyone else. You wanna go shopping?" Steph didn't take a breath and Nicola laughed.

"Yeah they're all at work. I would love to go shopping. Want to pick me up?" she asked.

"Be there in fifteen." Steph hung up quickly and Nicola finished off her pancakes, putting her dish in the sink just as Steph was walking through the door.

"Woah! Is this from the boyfriend?" Steph stared at the table and Nicola turned to face her, holding up her arm.

"This to." She pointed to the bracelet and Steph grabbed her arm.

"Can I trade you boyfriends?" she asked, looking up at Nicola with hopeful eyes.

"Ah, not likely. You know how long it took me to get this one?" Nicola laughed and cleaned the rest of the table up before heading out the door with Steph.

* * *

Twirling in front of the mirror in her room Nicola smiled at the blue dress, the silky fabric hugging her curves perfectly as she admired herself. She was pulling her hair into a high ponytail as the cordless phone rang.

"Hey baby. You ready for dinner?" Leons husky voice was down the line and Nicola looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sure am." She replied as she pulled on her black pumps and her black bomber jacket.

"Alright, I'll be there in five." The phone clicked and Nicola fixed up her makeup, tugging the hem of her short dress down and made her way up the stairs in search of her handbag.

True to his word, five minutes later there was a beep and Nicola walked towards the door, checking everything was in her handbag.

She stepped out onto the porch early to see Leon leaning against the side of the yellow Skyline. His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled smugly at her his black button up shirt on over his faded jeans and as usual his toothpick hanging loosely in his lips.

"Oh my god! It's amazing!" She ran forward and looked down at the car.

"You like it?" He asked and Nicola nodded.

"It's so cool. Want to take me for a drive?" She asked cocking her head and he laughed.

"For my birthday girl anything!" he picked her up and spun her around. "Happy Birthday gorgeous!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he spun.

"Thank you so much!" She said, hugging him tight as he put her down. His eyes caught the black bracelet and he lifted her left hand to admire it on her wrist, the blue sapphire on her finger glinting in the light, catching his attention.

"You like it?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the second best gift anyone has ever given me." She said, smirking as he rose an eyebrow.

"Second?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're still staring at the first." She laughed and he realised she was talking about the ring.

"Yeah well I have good taste, what can I say." This earned him a punch in the arm.

"All right Romeo, lets take this baby for a drive."

* * *

A/N: Just a chapter to keep you awesome people happy! So sorry for the lateness! =D


	22. Barefoot on that Summer Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Ava – **I know- I want a boyfriend like Leon! I'm glad it was okay because I was still relatively hungover when I wrote it. But thanks for the awesome review!

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **Well I love the dedication to the cause- reading it on your iPod! My eyesight is terrible so I can never read it on my iPhone! And thanks for the recommendations. I will get around to reading them as soon as I can! Thanks for the great review

Also to the nameless person that left me a review =D Thank you so much! I will never touch anything other than Southern Comfort or Rum oh or Coronas (because lets face it they are good!) EVER AGAIN. So you will never worry about my health haha. Thanks everyone who read!

**Playlist- **

Whatever you Like – TI

Little Lion Man – Mumford and Sons

* * *

**February 2000 – Barefoot on that Summer Night **

Pulling up outside the restaurant Nicola grinned over at Leon.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love this car." She laughed and he climbed out of the car and walked around to open her door. Leon grabbed her hand quickly and kissed her fingers as they made their way up to the restaurant making Nicola grin even more as they stared at each other.

"Happy Birthday!" There was a loud collective greeting as they walked through the door and Nicola smiled at the sight of her family. Mia rushed forward and pulled her into a hug looking down at her dress.

"Happy Birthday, La, love the dress by the way." Nicola looked around the restaurant to see that the whole place was empty except for about twenty people that were there with the Toretto's.

"Wow, thanks guys." She said fondly as one by one the team came forward and hugged her, then her father stepped out from the crowd and Nicola finally dropped Leons hand and rushed forward to hug him.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" He said as he hugged her back tightly.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" She pulled back and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Anita and I came back here before going home. I wasn't missing my baby girls birthday." He laughed and she leant into him again, wrapping arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you so much Daddy."

Anita was standing behind her father and hugged her tightly as well. The rest of them sat down as she sat along one side next to Leon and Mia before the waiters came out with large platters of food.

"This is so amazing." Nicola leant into Leons side and Leon pointed over at Mia.

"It was all Mia. She was so excited I had to rein her in a bit." He said and Nicola turned around to Mia.

"Thank you so much, Mia."

"Hey I helped!" Letty growled and Nicola laughed at her.

"Sure, girl, I'm sure you did." Letty flipped her the bird making the few people around her laugh.

"Well I chose the clubs we're going to." Letty shrugged and took a sip of her Corona.

"Clubs?" Nicola asked looking at her friends.

"Yes, clubs. We're going out after this, because you're finally legal!" Mia said nudging Nicola.

"I'm so excited!" Nicola clapped and finished eating quickly.

The music could be heard thumping from down the street as they made their way towards the neon lights. Nicolas father had offered to drop them off at the club and given her some cash for a taxi home.

They all lined up in the crowd and Letty and Nicola chatted away with excitement. After flashing her ID with pride Nicola, Letty and Mia strutted into the club, leaving the boys to follow behind. Looking around in awe Nicola couldn't believe she'd finally turned twenty-one.

"Lets dance!" Mia yelled over the music and led the other girls towards the crowded dancefloor.

The boys watched from the bar as the three girls danced without a care in the world. "Where are the girls?" Vince heard a sweet voice in his ear and turned to see Nicolas red headed friend Steph standing beside him.

"Dancefloor." He pointed and she smiled gratefully before walking off and Vince watched the way her ass moved in the short denim skirt and wondered why he hadn't met the red head before.

"Stop staring at Steph." Leon said as he leant against the bar with Vince.

"No harm in admiring a fine body." Vince took a long sip of his beer as he watched the four girls laugh at something Letty said before pushing their way further into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Yeah right." Leon said as he watched Nicola disappear from sight and sighed.

A few beers later Leon and Jesse made their way out onto the dancefloor to find the girls. They found them near the DJ, all dancing in a small circle. At the sight of Leon, Nicola walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips still swaying to the beat as she placed a kiss on his cheek then on the corner of his mouth.

"Lets go home." She whispered in his ear as he leant down to her.

"But it's your birthday." He replied and she raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly." She pulled his head down to meet her lips and kissed him hard.

"Lets get a taxi." Leon said quickly and grabbing her hand dragged her towards the exit.

**

* * *

**

August 2000

Scrounging through the fridge Nicola made a sound of triumph when she pulled out a plate of cold lasagne. She put the plate in the microwave before looking over to the kitchen table where a large pile of books was sitting.

"After my lasagne." She decided and watched the plate go around and around in the microwave finally beeping. Nicola carried the hot plate over to the table of books and sat down, pulling the top one off the pile. Scanning the pages she forked the food into her mouth and shook her head. It was a mess.

"You're home late." Dom walked through the door wearing an old pair of basketball shorts and a white tank that hugged his huge figure. He too went to the fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting down across from Nicola and picking up her fork and stealing some of her lasagne.

"There was a shitload of parts delivered just after you left and I decided I should do some inventory while I was there." She replied and he handed her back the fork. She took another bite before putting the fork down and closing the book to look at Dom seriously. "Dom, the garage and store aren't going to stay afloat for much longer if we keep going on like this. I've been looking at the books…"

"Lala, it's fine." Dom interjected and held up a hand to silence her. She hated when he did that.

"No it's not fine Dom. We don't have enough money." Ever since the incident with the Lancer the year before she'd been assigned to the book work and after nearly twelve months of sorting everything out she'd managed to get everything in order. "No-ones getting paid and I've had to buy all the food with the money I earn on the weekends at the dance studio. Leons been doing extra work for Harry and Vince is working his ass off for my Dad when he can. We can't keep doing this Dom." She stated and Doms jaw clenched.

"What do you propose we do then?" He said gruffly.

"Go back to servicing non-race cars. Up the charge on modifications, but open the garage to other customers. You started with civilians, that's what got you off the ground originally so go back to that." She showed him old receipt books from the garage and he shook his head.

"No, we do mods and that's it." Dom stated and Nicola sighed heavily.

"Look, if you keep going like this we will lose everything Dom. Everything. Your precious car, this house, the garage…" She trailed off when Mia walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey. La I need to talk to you." She said and Nicola looked over at Dom, pushing her food towards him.

"We'll finish this later." She said to him sternly so he would know she wasn't fucking around before following Mia out into the living room.

"Leon just called." Nicola nodded at Mias words, "and he told me not to tell you, but you're the only one that can help." She waved her arms around dramatically and Nicola grabbed one to stop the movement.

"Just tell me what happened." She said calmly.

"There was a brawl down at that bar that they go to all the time and ah…Vince and Leon have been arrested. They need someone to go and bail them out." Nicola stared at Mia who waited for her answer.

"You're kidding?" Nicola said and Mia shook her head. "Fuckers." Nicola muttered before fishing her keys out of her pocket and grabbing her handbag from the table by the door. "I'll be back soon." Mia watched her go as Nicola jogged down the driveway to the blue Mustang.

Walking into the precinct Nicola greeted the lady behind the desk before asking for the boys. She was buzzed through into the station and a constable walked with her to the holding cells where about ten guys sat, all hanging their heads. Nicola smirked slightly at the sight of Leon and Vince sitting in the far corner, Leon running his hands through his hair in frustration while Vince rested his head against the brick wall with his eyes closed.

Nicola looked over at the young constable and rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the two pretty ones in the corner." At the sound of her voice Leon and Vinces heads shot up and looked over at her standing there. The constable gestured to them as he unlocked the doors and released them.

As Nicola signed them out Leon and Vince stood behind her looking ashamed. Walking out into the carpark she finally spoke to them.

"What did you two stupid fucks do?" She asked as she unlocked the car doors and they climbed in.

"It wasn't our fault!" Vince said as he climbed in the back seat and Nicola glanced over at Leon who had a slowly forming black eye.

"I'm sure it wasn't." She replied and drove towards the house.

Walking through the door she threw her keys down on the table with her handbag as Dom walked out of the kitchen.

"Where've you been?" he asked as the two boys followed her in.

"Your boys here got into a brawl down at Jimmys. They're fucking lucky he didn't press charges." She shot them a look that told them they were very lucky. Dom smiled slightly before making his way towards the stairs. "Hey where are you going?" Nicola called after him.

"To bed, its late." He replied still climbing the stairs.

"We need to talk Dom!" She shouted after him but he ignored her. "Asshole." Nicola growled and stalked into the kitchen where Mia was waiting.

"You got them?" She asked sheepishly as she looked up from her book.

"Yep." Nicola gestured over her shoulder to the two boys following her in.

"I told you not to tell her." Leon growled when he saw Mia and Mia shrugged.

"My cars not running and she was the only one with a car." Mia replied before looking back down to her book. Nicola made her way over to the fridge and pulled a packet of frozen peas out of the freezer and threw them to Leon.

"For the eye." She said and he smiled gratefully before holding the peas to his eye. Nicola sat back down and opened up the books again, resting her head in her hand as she stared at the figures. Slowly everyone went to bed and eventually it was only Nicola. Writing down a few more numbers she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up at Leon who was standing behind her in a pair of grey sweatpants, fresh from the shower.

"Come to bed, La." He said softly.

"I've just got a bit more to do." She replied and he leant down and kissed her behind the ear.

"It will still be there in the morning. Come to bed, Lala." Putting her pen down she let him pull her up and down the stairs to the basement, dragging her feet with tiredness.

The next morning her alarm went off at five am making Leon groan and hit it before she had a chance to get up. As she crawled out of his arms he called her name but she ignored it. She had more pressing issues like keeping their home. Making her way up the stairs in her pyjamas she started the coffee machine before sitting down in front of the pile of books and staring at them. The machine beeped before she had a chance to pick up her pen and she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

A list of parts from the last delivery sat in front of her and she flipped it over to face the blank back of it.

"That's better." She muttered as she looked down at the paper and sighed. She picked up her pen again and started to draw, procrastinating.

The first sound of anyone else in the house Nicola glanced up at the clock and swore. It was eight o'clock and they were leaving in a few hours for race wars. She looked back down at the piece of paper and the picture she'd drawn of a charging knight. It was her idea for the decal on Leons Skyline and it had turned out better than she thought.

"You're up early." She heard Mias voice and flipped the paper over quickly before spinning in her chair to look at Mia.

"Yeah, just trying to get these books in order before we go anywhere." Mia topped up her coffee cup before pouring herself one and making a new batch.

"That bad?" Mia asked as she sipped at the coffee.

"Bad enough that if your brother doesn't get it through his thick skull, we'll lose everything." She replied and sipped at the new coffee and Mias face fell at the realisation making Nicola sigh. "I've got a plan. I don't mind paying for all the food, but it's with the money I earn at the studio because we're not getting paid at the garage. Your brother is very lucky all those boys are so loyal." She flipped her books closed at the sound of another person entering the kitchen.

"Did you know La's been paying for all our food with her own money?" Mia said and Nicola looked up and realised it was Dom.

"We're not talking about this now." Dom said firmly to his sister before looking at Nicola. "We're leaving in two hours you better go and get ready." He turned around and Nicola flipped him the bird before making her way downstairs to find Leon lying on his stomach in the bed.

"You asleep?" She whispered.

"I've been awake since you got up at five." He replied, his voice muffled by the pillow. Nicola crawled across the bed and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, baby." He rolled over and glanced up at her sitting over him. Noticing the dark blue bruise on his eye Nicola bit her lip and touched it gently making Leon wince. "What happened?" She asked and Leon sighed.

"Some guys got drunk and started harassing some kid. Vince and I stepped in and well I got a black eye then someone called the cops." Nicola smiled.

"So I'm not the only one you play knight in shining armour for?" She kissed his lips gently and Leon smiled softly not saying anything. "Hey you know what?" She asked.

"What?" Leons husky voice asked.

"It's our two year anniversary." She said and Leons smile got bigger.

"You remembered?" He asked and she beamed down at him.

"Course I remembered. Though I was hoping you wouldn't have a black eye." He leant up and kissed her. "Come on lover, we're heading off soon. And I need a shower." She crawled off the bed and made for the bathroom, Leon following her quickly.

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks for reading- will start writing the next one ASAP just gotta go and watch Home and Away! Then Glee…but I can multi task. REVIEW x


	23. Nothin new is sweeter than with you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Ava- **Thanks as always for your review and the link. I couldn't get it to work! But I will try again later!

**Love Ink – **Yes we're getting close to the heists and you'll just have to wait and see! I am so excited about getting that far! Thank you so much for your review and I'm sorry I uploaded the last chapter just as I got your review so sorry for leaving you out then!

**Gingermegs- **Haha I thought it might have been you! Thanks for that and the last review! I know they're so sweet! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Mrz Letty Ortiz Toretto –** Love the dedication to reading the story! Thanks loads for the review and I hope its still great…

Okay I realise these updates are getting later and later everyday and I apologise. Now that my boss is back we have like fifty horses to work and my lunch breaks are getting shorter and shorter! I also got kicked by the biggest horse today and now have a massive bruise on my thigh. I am hoping to use this for some time off…not likely though. As always thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy. Probably in the next few chapters stuff will start to fall into place.

**Playlist - **

Infatuation- Christina Aguilera

Second Chance – Shinedown

* * *

**August 2000 – Nothin New is sweeter than with you **

Stepping out of the yellow Skyline Nicola looked around at the desert. The old army base was slowly starting to fill with street racers. Putting on a pair of sunglasses she looked over at Leon and smiled as he climbed out of the car. There was loud music blasting from the bar area and there were people doing circlework on the large plain, dust spiralling up into the sky.

"It doesn't change." Nicola shouted over at Leon who nodded as he slammed the door of the Skyline closed and watched the rest of the team file in. "It's exactly the same." She muttered to herself and walked over to the vans where everyone was gathering. Letty looped an arm around her shoulder as they listened to Dom talking about the draw.

"You're sure you don't want to race?" Nicola asked Letty quietly and Letty shook her head.

"Nah, I just want to have fun with my girls." She giggled and reached down to the cooler at her feet and handed Nicola a Corona. Nicola took a long sip of her beer before Leon snatched it from her hand and drained the rest, giving her a smug smile as he handed the empty bottle back to her.

"Fuck off." She sniped and gave him a glare, but ended up laughing when he just laughed at her and grabbed another out of the cooler and handed it to her.

"Come on, chica, lets leave these boys to their toys." Letty grabbed Nicolas arm and waved Mia over.

"I swear this happens every year." Jesse said as the girls headed towards the bar.

"Hey!" Nicola was standing at the bar a few hours later when she heard someone yell to her. Turning around she saw Tyson Little standing in front of her, his blonde hair falling in his brown eyes as he looked her over.

"Hey Tyson!" She said brightly and leant forward to hug him as Leon appeared by her side and handed her a bucket of fries.

"Thought you might be hungry." She took the fries gratefully and gestured to Tyson.

"Oh, hey man." Leon stuck out his hand and Tyson took it warily and Nicola could see the look Leon gave him, it said, I won.

"Hey Leon." Tyson replied as Leon released his hand and looped an arm around Nicolas shoulders possessively making her look up at him with an amused look on her face.

"You racing this weekend?" He asked, ignoring Nicolas look and Tyson nodded.

"Yeah, you? You still got that Chevy?" Tyson stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly.

"Nah man, I've got a Skyline now." Leon replied and Tyson winced.

"Yeah, anyways. It was good to see you La." Tyson waved at Nicola and disappeared into the crowd and Nicola looked up at Leon.

"You're an ass."

"Fuck you're hard to please." Leon teased and Nicola rolled her eyes, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the bar to order a drink.

Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and waved to the bartender who walked over and served them. When she had the beers she handed Leon one and cocked her head at him, turning in his arms to face him.

"How long are you going to hang around like this?" She asked sweetly and Leon grinned.

"As long as it takes for Tyson Little to stop staring at you." He said softly and kissed her lips quickly. Nicola saw over Leons shoulder Tyson walk away and looked back at Leon.

"Happy now?" She raised an eyebrow and he let her go, nodding and taking a sip of his beer.

"Very."

"Go already." He went to walk away but she snagged his arm quickly and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling his head down to hers and kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart he was the one to raise an eyebrow.

"Come find me later?" He nodded and disappeared into the crowd, Nicola watching after him.

Hours later Nicola was on the dancefloor with Letty and Mia and was swaying to the music as she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into their hard body. She looked up to see Leon looking down at her with so much lust it made her smile. He spun her around and pulled her closer to her, his nose skimming her shoulder as his hands gripped her hips and Nicola leaned back before she was pulled into his chest again and she grew warm as his hand ran down her leg and back up again as her fingers ran over his exposed shoulders and down his arms, feeling the ridges of his tattoo on under her fingertips as she gripped them tightly.

She felt his breath on her collarbone and moaned as lips grazed the skin. They moved easily to the music and his fingers guided her hips in the right direction, not paying any attention to the world around them. Nicola could feel her heart pound harder and harder as he dipped her back before pulling her tight against him. Two years since he'd told her he loved her and he still made her body tingle in all the right places. He pulled his head up. His fingers left her hips and placed them on either side of her face and looked down at her, his green eyes boring right into hers. He smiled a sexy smirk and Nicola felt like a child as all the breath left her and she gripped his arms even tighter, her blunt fingernails digging into muscle.

"Aye mami." He whispered into her ear as she slipped a leg between his and pressed up against him. It took all of about five seconds for him to drag her from the dancefloor and slam her against the side of the empty van, his lips pressed up against hers roughly.

* * *

Nicola pulled the yellow Skyline up in the line as she looked around for Leon. Her sunglasses pushed up on her head as she turned the music up and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She was going to kill him if he didn't turn up in the next three cars. The next two cars ran and just as she was pulling up there was tap on the window and she looked up to see Leon reaching down to pull the door open, puffing.

"Sorry Baby." He said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Better win me some money, Palermo." She pulled him down for a quick kiss before he climbed in the car. She looked over at his opponent seeing a silver Camero on the left hand side of the Yellow Skyline. Tyson was opening the door of the car as another blonde haired guy climbed out of the car and Tyson looked over at his opponent, seeing Nicola standing beside the Skyline. He smiled and nodded.

"Muscle beats import everytime." He yelled and Nicola rolled her eyes and dropped her sunglasses onto her nose.

"In your dreams, princess." She yelled back before walking back over to the sidelines just as the two cars were pulling up to the line.

It was the longest ten seconds of her life as Nicola watched the two cars surge forward on the line and head towards the end of the quarter mile, her heart in her throat the entire time. She'd never seen Leon race and she knew that because Tyson was his opponent Leon would be even more determined to win. As they shot across to the line she inhaled sharply and jumped up and down as the Skyline crossed the line a length in front of the silver Camero.

"Oh my god! Did Leon just win?" Letty came running forward and Nicola looked around at her friend.

"Yep, he kicked Tysons ass." Nicola grinned and Letty raised both eyebrows over the top of her sunglasses.

"Tyson? As in…Tyson?" Nicola nodded as the two cars pulled in behind them and she pulled Letty towards them.

Leon stepped out and ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at the Silver car, a triumphant smile on his face. Nicola ran forward and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and he gripped her tightly.

"You won!" She cheered and looked over at Tyson who was climbing out of his car and she slid down Leons body to stand beside him, looking over at the blonde.

"Skylines dust taste nice Tyson?" She asked sweetly and he smiled over at her.

"Alright, alright." He walked over and held out a roll of money to Leon which he took before shaking Tysons hand like a good sport.

"Good run, man." Leon said and Tyson nodded before making his way to the bar and Nicola looked up at Leon.

"Were you just nice to Tyson?"

"I think he's lost enough to me." Leon said quietly and pecked her on the cheek as he stuck the money in his pocket. Nicolas eyes widened but he dragged her over to the rest of the team who were watching Dom over under a tent talking to a tall asian guy.

"Is that Johnny Tran?" Leon asked as he approached and Vince looked over at him.

"Yeah…" Nicola looked around Leons arm to the two talking figures and wondered what the hell Dom was doing talking to Johnny Tran. "Hey, saw the skyline run. It looked good." Vince added, stealing all their attention away from Dom.

"Yeah it was a bit slow of the mark, but she runs alright." He replied before looking down at his watch. "You guys nearly ready to go?" they all nodded before making their way towards the vans to pack.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that Nicola discovered what Dom had been up to that day at Race Wars as he handed her a wad of cash and asked her to go and get the groceries. Raising an eyebrow Nicola flipped through the pile of fifties before looking up at Dom.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked.

"I did what you said." He replied and opened the fridge to pull out a can of cola.

"No you didn't." Nicola replied, slapping down the pile of cash on the table and putting her hand on her hip. "I am in that shop everyday and I have not seen a single non-modified car so much as come up the driveway."

"Look if you don't want the money don't take it." Dom said and Nicola shrugged.

"Fine. I don't want the money." She went to walk out of the kitchen but he called after her making her turn around.

"I don't get it Nicola, you complain when we don't have enough money, then you complain when we do. What's your problem?" He took a relaxed sip of his soft drink and Nicola took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I won't live in a house paid for with dirty money." She hissed and Dom shrugged.

"Pack your shit and get out then." He sneered and Nicola felt her heart stop. A lump rose in her throat as she stared at the man that had been like a brother to her for years.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked.

"You don't want to be part of this house, get the fuck out." Dom answered and Nicola lifted her chin up, trying not to let him see how easy he'd hurt her.

"Hey! What's going on?" Leon shouted as he walked in on the scene.

"Your girlfriend was just leaving." Dom said and gave Nicola a pointed look.

"What?" Leon turned to face Nicola. "La, what is going on?"

"Dom's kicking me out because I refuse to take his dirty money."

"Wait, what money?" Leon looked over at Dom, his face growing warm with anger.

"I made a business deal that's all. And we came into some easy cash." Dom tried to explain to Leon but Leon knew him too well, knew it was a lie.

"Fine, go pack your bags La." Leon turned to Dom. "You call when you realise you've fucked up your best chance at getting on the straight and narrow." With that he guided Nicola down to the basement and pulled out his black duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it as she stared at him. "Aren't you going to pack?" Leon asked and Nicolas brow furrowed.

"Where are we going to go?"

"We'll go to De-De's. Come on Baby. Lets go." He found one of her bags and packed it for her as she stared at him sadly. "What?" He asked softly and walked towards her.

"It's my fault, I don't expect you to come." She said quietly and Leon rolled his eyes before picking up the bags and grabbing her hand not saying a word.

When they came into the kitchen Letty, Dom, Mia and Vince were sitting around the table and all of them looked up as the couple walked in.

"Where're you going?" Vince asked gruffly at the sight of the bags slung over Leons shoulder.

"We're going to stay at De-De's until we find a place to live. Then we'll come and get the rest of our stuff." Vince stood up quickly and looked over at Nicola who shrunk into Leons side.

"Lala, what's going on?" He asked, hurt.

"Dom kicked her out." Leon answered when she was quiet and Vince turned his attention to Dom.

"You're kicking her out? Are you fucking stupid?" Vince growled and Dom remained silent.

"We better go." Leon said and headed towards the door. Dom finally spoke, calling out Leons name.

"Where are you going, Leon?" He growled and Leon turned on him his finger jabbing at him.

"I'm going with her, because the moment you kicked her out, you kicked me out!" Leon shouted and Nicola shrunk back at the sight of such anger.

"You're choosing her over your family?" Dom boomed while Letty and Mia stayed quiet.

"I will always choose her over any of you!"

* * *

A/N: and Boom! Anyways what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW x


	24. And in the sticks we're running free

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto- **I'm so glad my story has been inspiring you and am super keen to read yours when you finish it! Woo! Thanks so much for the lovely review and you make me feel so loved! And Doms very lucky that I decided to be nice to him!

**Ava – **Thanks always for such a fantastic review and I did get around to watching that vid and the girl is super cute. It also made me want to learn the guitar so I could play it on the guitar too! Anyways I apologise for making you sad and I will probably be bawling my eyes out when I finally finish this story. I have never been so motivated in my life! And yes it does hurt to be kicked by a horse. It happens so often though I wonder why it still does. Nothings broken atm thankfully but tomorrow is another day!

**Love Ink- **I don't know if I've mentioned this but I have been loving your story Diamond in the Rough which probably explains the stalkerish reviews. Anyways thanks for the great review and I didn't really want to make Dom so nasty because I do like Dom but anyways- everything happens for a reason and all that.

**Gingermegs- **Yep it stuffed up again but I got that you loved the skyline! Ha thanks for the attempted review! Oh and the author alert! Hopefully there will be more stories :S

Enjoy!

**Playlist- **

Coming Home- Lonestar

Something Pretty- Patrick Park

* * *

**September 2000 – And In the Sticks we're running free**

The Mexican stand-off between Nicola and Dom lasted all of eight days.

On the eighth day after Leon left her in bed alone early as he went to help Harry Nicola decided she couldn't live any longer in a relationship where she hardly got to see her boyfriend.

Throwing back the covers she pulled all the sheets off the bed and took them down to the laundry.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" De-De asked as Nicola scooped detergent into the washer.

"I'm going to go and beg Dom to let us go home." She replied as she shut the lid and turned to face De-De. "I can't live with Leon if he's going to be all depressed like this. He hasn't seen the boys in ages and I know he misses them." She picked up a pile of clean clothes from the floor and walked back upstairs to their room to pack.

By ten o'clock she was walking through the garage doors, her sneakers squeaking slightly on the slippery cement and made her way into the shed. Dom stood with his back to her as he and Mia argued about something, no-one else was in sight.

Mia saw her enter over Doms shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Thank-god you're here!" she rushed forward and pulled Nicola into a tight hug before turning to her brother with her arm still around Nicolas shoulders. "Now don't you have something to say to La, Dom?" She asked as Dom turned around to face them.

Sighing, a look of defeat on his face, Dom finally spoke.

"I was out of line, La. You were right. I'm sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets and Nicola bit her lip, taken back at his apology.

"See he's sorry- now please come home." Mia looked over at Nicola who shrugged.

"I guess. I mean Leons in a real mood, you really hurt him Dom." She said sternly to Dom who nodded.

"Yeah well he's like my brother, it hurt me too when he walked out." Dom replied, though his voice had no malice.

"Come on Dom, this is Leon. You can't hate him for loving La. Look La, just come home already. I don't know how you managed to keep all these books in order and I am so swamped with the store and I really miss you." Mia squeezed Nicolas shoulders and Nicola nodded slowly.

"I'll talk to Leon, see what he says. Thanks Dom." She nodded to him and Dom smiled finally.

"Yeah well Lettys been a real bitch since you left so I guess I owe you." This made Nicola laugh and walk over, leaving Mia, wrapping her arms around his thick waist.

"Yeah yeah, face it you missed me." He hugged her back quickly before pulling away and coughing.

"Yeah I gotta get back to work." Then he turned and walked back into his office and Nicola turned back to Mia who squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm so glad to have you back Chica!" she hugged Nicola tightly.

"Me too." Nicola said quietly hugging her back.

Not even bothering to go back to De-Des Nicola drove the Mustang around to the Racers Edge and walked through the glass doors looking around for her boyfriend.

"Hey, La." Leon said as he stepped out from behind a shelf and she smiled at him, getting a small smile in return making her realise that going to see Dom was the right thing. "What're you doing here?" He asked as he picked up a box of parts and dropped them on the counter.

"Getting you out of that foul mood you've been in." She said sweetly, earning her a glare from him as he ripped open the box.

"I haven't been in a mood." He replied as he placed parts down on the table and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"I've got all our stuff in the car, we're going home." She shrugged, smiling and Leon glanced over at her.

"What?"

"I went and spoke to Dom. He apologised and he asked us to come home. Come on lets go!" She walked over to the counter and Leon shook his head.

"No, La. Look I'm glad you sorted things out, but Dom crossed a line." Leon stopped unpacking the box and looked over at Nicola. "I won't go back there." He added.

"Look, Baby, I know what Dom said was wrong. He admits he was wrong, but its your home, it's your family." She pleaded and Leons eyes dropped to the glass topped counter.

"You're my family, La." He said quietly.

"And I want you to be happy. So please lets just go home." She pleaded and Leon looked up at her, his green eyes searching hers for any sign of doubt.

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked a small twinge of humour in his voice.

"Yes, if you don't want to go home, then we don't have to. I just want you to know that you can." Leon sighed defeated and three hours later they were back in their bedroom at Echo Park.

* * *

**November 2000 **

"You're so old!" Nicola teased as she passed Leon a piece of chocolate covered cake and he took it from her gratefully.

"Twenty-three is not old. Just because you're still a baby." He teased and took a bite of the cake.

"Alright cradle snatcher." She looped her arm with his and led him over to the group sitting in the backyard of De-De's house. Leon sat down on a chair and Nicola walked over to where Letty was sitting and sat down beside her watching Leon grin as Jenna walked over with her two week old daughter wrapped up in her arms and Leon extended his arms to his foster sister who gave the baby to him willingly.

"You going to give him one of those soon?" Letty whispered as they watched Leon cooing the tiny little bub. Nicola was silent as she watched the scene and wondered if she was ready to go that far with Leon. It was hard to say no when he looked so happy talking to the tiny little baby. "He loves those kids of Jennas." Letty added and Nicola finally paid attention to her friend.

"Yeah, but you can give them back." She laughed and sipped at her beer.

"Well if you're not giving me a niece or nephew can you please get married so I have something to get excited about?" Letty nudged her and Nicola laughed.

"I'm so glad I can make you happy."

"No, Lala you'd make us all happy. Mia is itching to help you plan a wedding and you just keep delaying it." Nicola groaned, in all honesty the whole idea of a wedding made her stomach churn. She just wanted to click her fingers and be married- no wedding involved.

"Mia can keep waiting. We'll get married when we're ready." Nicola said taking another sip of her beer and glancing over at Leon and the tiny baby and feeling her heart swell at the sight. He was wearing the emerald green button up shirt she'd given him for his birthday and the baby was grabbing at the pockets.

Her fingers played with the sapphire and white gold ring that didn't leave her left hand at all these days as she watched and saw Leon glance up at her, a smile on his face that told her he'd never been happier. Looking around at their family, including De-De and Jenna and her husband Phil, Nicola realised she'd never been better either.

"Lala!" A shrill voice yelled and Nicola saw a little blonde girl barrelling towards her.

"Molly!" Nicola said back just as enthusiastically as the three year old fell into her lap and Nicola wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"I've got uncle Lele's pressie!" she shook a box in her hands and Nicola grinned at the tiny girl who still had chocolate cake smeared all over her face.

"Why don't you give it to him?" Nicola asked and Molly shook the box again.

"Because Danny wants to give it to him." She said defiantly making Nicola laugh at the sibling rivalry.

"Well I saw Danny getting a piece of chocolate cake so if you go now, you can give uncle Le his present." Nicola said and put the little girl on the ground as she got up and walked over with her to Leon.

"Hello Molly, what've you got there gorgeous?" Leon asked as he looked down at his niece.

"Your pressie, but you holdin' da baby." Molly said, glaring at the small bundle in Leons arms. Leon looked up at Nicola and nodded to the baby. Sighing Nicola held her arms out to him as he passed her the small baby.

"Alright, gorgeous, come here and show your favourite uncle his present." He picked Molly up and put her on his lap and she helped him tear at the paper. Nicola didn't even see what the present was as she looked down at the baby and was instantly entrapped by its huge blue eyes and pudgy face. Instinct told her to rock the baby when it started to make some sound and it didn't take long for the little girl to close her eyes and go to sleep, held close to Nicolas chest.

"She's so beautiful." Nicola said as she sat down beside Letty again and Letty looked over at the baby.

"It looks like a giant jelly bean with arms." Letty said, raising her eyebrows and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Now I understand why you don't want children."

"Well look at it. It doesn't do anything." Shaking her head Nicola turned her attention back to the baby.

Jenna soon appeared and took the baby and the children, giving Nicola a kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes and left the rest of them sitting on the lawn.

"Hey Vince! Did you see that chick again, that one from Saturday night?" Jesse yelled across the group as they all sat there talking quietly, getting everyones attention.

"What girl?" Mia asked glancing over at Vince with interest.

"Nah, dawg, she was into that kinky shit." Vince replied making everyone laugh.

"What a bit of S and M?" Leon asked, nudging Vince with his elbow.

"Yeah, man all kinds of weird shit. I mean I've done some kinky shit, but she was just weird." Vince took a long sip of his beer and everyone started talking at once and Nicola sat back quietly, not really having anything to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh look, Lala's gone all quiet." Vince noticed and pointed to Nicola sitting there quietly making everyone look at her and she blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"What you've never done anything kinky?" Vince asked and Nicolas cheeks got redder and she looked down at her hands.

"No." She muttered.

"Come on- not even some weird one night stand?" Jesse asked and Nicola shook her head,

"Hey hey. Time to stop picking on my girlfriend." Leon interjected knowing that it was a touchy subject for her because she was the only one in the household that hadn't slept with more than one person.

"No, she's got me interested now. Whatya mean girl?"

"It's none of your business." Nicola replied but Vince kept pushing. "I've never had a one night stand!" She finally snapped at Vince.

"But what about that Tyson guy."

"I've never slept with anyone but Leon, okay? Happy?" She said and Vince bit his lip to stifle a laugh before looking over at Leon.

"Oh, baby you are so naïve." The dark haired man said turning back to her and Nicolas eyes narrowed.

"Naïve? I would be more likely to say well satisfied. I don't see any girls coming back for seconds of Vince Catalano." She sniped causing everyone to laugh.

"Ooh hit a nerve did I baby girl?" Vince teased and Nicola rolled her eyes. "Did you always think you would marry the guy you lost your virginity to?" This earned him a softdrink bottle pitched at his head and he ducked, laughing as Nicola glowered at him.

"Leave her alone, man." Leon said shaking his head at his friend. "You're such an ass."

"You're lucky she hasn't realised most blokes are better than you in bed." Vince replied before Leon tackled Vince off the chair and rolled around with him in the grass, play fighting as they laughed and hit at each other.

"Alright children. Shall we take this home?" Mia said glancing over at the two boys who were lying side by side on the grass. They all filed out to their cars after saying goodbye to De-de and made their way home.

Crawling onto the bed when they got home, Nicola watched Leon get changed.

"Did you have a good birthday, baby?" She asked as he pulled the green shirt over his head and looked over at her.

"Nearly as good as my twenty-first." He smiled and shucked off his jeans, crawling onto the bed beside her and sitting up against the wall, looking down at her lying there.

"How can we make it better then?" She lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"Give me one more present?" He asked softly.

"What's that, baby?" She asked as she sat up and climbed onto his lap looping her arms around his neck.

"Can we have a baby?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper and Nicola sighed knowing that the question had been coming the moment he'd looked up at her when he was holding Jennas daughter. As she stared into his green eyes and smiled slightly knowing that she could never deny him anything.

"Okay." She whispered and Leons eyes shifted as he searched hers for something.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Leon. Let's have a baby."

* * *

A/N: Awww So they're going to have a baby. Let me know what you think! REVIEW x


	25. Like it's only you and me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews from my favourite reviewers **Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Sassy Ava, Love Ink, Gingermegs and Lover of Many Things804!** You guys rock and I realise it kinda sucks that we all know what happens but oh well! Hope you enjoy this one! This is probs my favourite chapter so far! Thank you all and to **Gingermegs**, Happy Australia day…and why is it so freaking hot? Love you all!

**Playlist- **

Spinning – Jacks Mannequin

She's So High Above Me – Everclear

* * *

**January 2001 – Like it's only you and me **

Walking through the door Nicola took her handbag with her downstairs to her room instead of leaving it at the door where she usually did. Checking her bedroom was empty she snuck in and pulled the plastic bag out of her handbag and stared at it.

"La!" She heard someone calling her name and quickly shoved the bag back into her handbag before throwing it under the bed and looking up just as Letty walked into the room. "Did you only just get home?" She asked and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, I had a few things I had to order at the garage." Looking over at the digital clock she saw it was nine pm. "What're you up to looking so hot?" Nicola pointed to Lettys leather mini and Letty shrugged.

"We're going to the races. You coming?" She asked and Nicola thoughts went to the bag stuffed under the bed.

"You know what? I'm not feeling so great. I might stay in." She shrugged and Letty narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Are you sure? Its going to be fun." Letty said and Nicola shook her head, her nose scrunching.

"I might just stay here. I'll see you at the party." Accepting this excuse Letty ran from the room, greeting Leon as she ran past him and took two steps at a time up to the house.

"Hey, gorgeous." Leon greeted as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Leon. How was your day, baby?" She asked as she sat down on the bed and watched him search through the messy cupboards for clean clothes.

"It was alright. Got that old Mercedes running again. Have you seen my black t-shirt?" he asked still searching through the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Yeah its right in front of you on that chair." She pointed to the chair and Leon snatched the t-shirt off the chair before turning back around to face her.

"You wanna come and shower with me before we go to the races?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Nicola nodded climbing off the bed, grabbing some clothes and following him into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you're too tired to come with me to the races." Leon groaned as they walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and Nicola looked over her shoulder at him.

"With you? I'd just end up sitting in the car the whole time while you played with your little radio things." She replied.

"Scanners, baby, scanners." He held his hands out as he tried to emphasise the point and she just laughed.

"Well you man the scanners without me, because I will be sleeping!" She flopped down on the bed and watched him pull on a sweater, running his hands through his hair quickly and looking down at her with a devishly sexy smile.

"You sure baby?" He asked leaning over her and placing a hot kiss on her neck, his stubble grazing the soft skin making her moan.

"Don't tease me. Just go." She sighed and Leon kissed her lips quickly before disappearing out the door. She lay there for another twenty minutes making sure they were definitely gone before reaching under the bed and pulling her handbag out and emptying its contents onto the mattress. Picking up the plastic bag that had fallen out she pulled the two small boxes out of it and stared at them.

It was now or never.

Three minutes later as she paced the bathroom impatiently she glanced down at the two sticks in her hand and her eyes widened at the sight of two blue lines on the window of each test.

She was pregnant.

Wrapping the tests up in paper then ripping up the boxes she put them all in a rubbish bag before shoving it into the bin and walking out, her hands shaking as she went into her room and crawled into the middle, pulling her knees up to her chest and trying to stop her mind from running through all the reactions this news would bring.

Nicola heard the party raging upstairs and sighed as she rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep. Looking over at the clock beside Leons bed it told her it was the early hours of the morning. Considering she wasn't getting back to sleep she walked out of the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the bar fridge sitting beside the television before making her way up the stairs.

Mia met her at the top of the stairs and handed her a drink.

"I was just coming to look for you." She smiled and walked with Nicola out into the kitchen where Nicola put the drink back in the ice tub and took a sip of her water. Mia rose an eyebrow and Nicola shrugged it off before heading to raid the fridge.

"I was asleep until everyone came back." Nicola laughed as she found a piece of cold pizza and took a bite of the cold leftovers.

"You didn't want to go to the races?" Mia sat down on the table and looked over at Nicola leaning against the fridge door. She knew something was up and Nicola sighed.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?"

"Promise?" Mia asked and Nicola drew a cross over her heart as she finished the rest of her pizza.

"Are the boys back?" Nicola glanced towards the door and Mia nodded. Looking down to check she wasn't wearing her pyjamas Nicola made her way out into the living room in the shorts and Led Zepplin t-shirt she'd been wearing earlier.

She stopped dead in the doorway where she had the vantage point of the whole scene. In front of the television Jesse was challenging some girl to a game of Grand Theft Auto, their faces inches from the television. Dom was holding court with some other guys near the stairs as Letty watched on. Vince was sitting on the edge of an armchair, the ugly yellow guitar sitting is his hands as a bevy of racer chasers watched on. The scene looked innocent except beside Vince was Leon on the chair, a dark haired girl sitting on the other arm of the chair, leaning to whisper in his ear. Her short gold dress was riding up her thighs as Leon looked away from her and said something to Vince.

Vince was laughing at Leon when his eyes fell on Nicola standing near the door, a livid look on her face. She'd put up with a lot of things, and usually the situation would not have bothered her but with all of the days events something in Nicola snapped.

She stalked over to the arm chair, her bare feet managing to miss bottles and cans lying on the floor.

Stopping in front of the chair she placed a hand on her hip and glared down at Leon and the new girl.

"Can I help you?" The dark haired girl looked up at Nicola expectantly and Nicola cocked her eyebrow. She saw Vince put his guitar down out of the corner of her eye and reach over to her but Nicola slapped his hand away as she continued to glare down at the girl practically sitting on her boyfriends lap.

Leon looked terribly uncomfortable as he looked to Vince for help but Vince was shocked by what happened next to move.

"Move it or lose it, hussy." Nicola snapped and jerked her head towards the door.

"Get real, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have your name written on him." She rubbed Leons leg for good measure but Leon jerked it away, muttering to her to shut up.

"I think you'll find that he does. Now move your ass before I move it for you."

"La…" Leon tried to interject but she ignored him.

"I'd like to see you try white trash." The dark haired girl was suddenly on her feet and in Nicola's face.

Letty looked over and saw the scene, grabbing Doms arm she got his attention.

"Get over there now." She hissed but Dom didn't move. Throwing a confused look at Letty, it wasn't like Nicola was going to get into a fight or anything.

Letty continued to pull on Doms arm as she watched the scene. Leon was on his feet now, having the same thought that Letty had had. He made his way to stop Nicola.

"Like your skinny ass is going to kick me out, I'm from the Bronx sweetheart." The girl looked Nicola straight in the eye and Nicola noticed that beside the tiny gold dress the girl was pretty. But not pretty enough.

"We ain't in the Bronx now, _sweetheart._" The girl in the gold dress shoved Nicola and Nicola smiled, at least she wasn't the first one to make a move. Swinging her fist she landed a punch right in the girls face making her reel back clutching her face.

"You broke my nose!" The girl shrieked and looked down at her bloody hand.

"I'll break something else if you don't fuck off." Nicola growled as she felt Vince grab her arm and pull her away. Leon made his way towards her but she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't, I will deal with _you _later." She snapped before jerking her arm out of Vinces grip and making her way up to Lettys old bedroom where she slammed the door and fell onto the bed.

A few minutes later when her hand had begun to throb there was a knock on the door and Mia popped her head in.

"I come bearing ice." She held up the small ice pack and Nicola sat up and smiled.

"Thanks, Mia." She looked down at her rapidly swelling hand and put the ice pack on it. "I think that chicks face broke my hand." She muttered as she inspected the limb.

"What happened to trusting him?" Mia asked pushing Nicolas hair out of her face like a mother would.

"I'm pregnant." Nicola spat out and looked back at her hand.

"Oh sweetie." Mia wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly the tears started to fall.

"He was the one that wanted a baby, then as soon as I get pregnant he runs off to other girls." She sobbed.

"Lala, you know its not like that. Have you even told him yet?" Nicola shook her head in Mias shoulder.

"I only found out tonight." She replied softly as Mia stroked her hair.

"Leon loves you so much, La, he wouldn't hurt you. If he did Vince and Dom would quickly hurt him back." She laughed making Nicola smile a little bit. "I can't believe the baby girl is having a baby!" Mia added excitedly knowing that all Nicola needed was a little encouragement.

"I know. I'm only twenty-one. My Dad's going to freak." She laughed sitting up and wiping her eyes with her good hand.

"Hey, you're Dad will be excited, so will the rest of your family." She gestured to the door and she knew she was talking about the team.

"Thanks Mia, again, for everything." There was a small knock at the door and Mia gave her one last squeeze before going over and opening it.

"Is she okay?" Leons voice asked and Mia nodded, letting him in.

He looked over at Nicola sitting over on the bed, tearstained eyes as she held the icepack to her hand.

"La, I'm sorry, I know what it must have looked like but…" He trailed off when she nodded.

"I know, I just overreacted. And she called me white trash." Nicola laughed through the tears and Leon walked over and sat beside her.

"You're not white trash, if you are, at least your hot white trash." This earned him a punch in the chest. "I deserved that."

"You did. And for future reference, that tattoo on your wrist that is my name, means your mine." She leaned into his shoulder, her fingers tracing the inside of his wrist where her name was written.

"I thought I was meant to be the possessive one." He held her gaze and she laughed.

"Me too." They fell into silence and Nicola realised it was now or never. "There's something else." Leon nodded at her to continue. "I took a pregnancy test while you were at the race…" She could see him tense up and turn to face her, grabbing both of her hands.

"And?" He asked, she could tell he was either going to explode with anger or excitement.

"I'm pregnant." Leon froze and Nicola wondered briefly if that was what he wanted, but then she saw the realisation dawn in his bright green eyes and he jumped up, pulling her with him and spinning her around.

"We're going to have a baby?" He said putting her down and she nodded her head mutely and he swept her up in his arms again before putting her down and let go of her. "I have to tell the guys." He made a run for it but Nicola grabbed his arm.

"Can it just wait? I'm so tired." She smiled wearily and he smiled down at her.

"It's alright, baby I can tell them without you." He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"In the morning Le, I promise I will let you tell everyone, even the milkman if you want, but I need to sleep and I need to go to sleep with my boyfriend so I don't have any racer chasers thinking they can hit on my man." She leant into him and placed a kiss on his neck and Leon nodded.

"Okay, but in the morning…"

"Yes, baby, in the morning you can go nuts." All was forgiven as she led him down the stairs and into the basement, not getting any notice as they snuck through the party.

Leon went in front of her and pulled the covers back on the bed before coming over to her and lifting her up and onto the bed following quickly.

"What are you doing Leon?" She giggled as he inched her shirt up her stomach, kissing the exposed flesh as he went.

"I'm helping you get changed." He mumbled into her skin as he placed open mouthed kisses along the edge of her bra. Realising she wasn't going to get any sleep until he was tired Nicola pulled his shirt over his head and rolled him over so she was on top of him.

"Now whos name are you going to scream?" She asked as she kissed her way down his chest.

* * *

Nicola didn't open her eyes as she heard Leon whispering her name.

"Make your own damn breakfast Leon." She muttered trying to roll over but he pulled her back to him.

"La…" he groaned in her ear and she cracked an eye open.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Come on Lala, I want to tell them all." It was Nicolas turn to groan as she opened both eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Sitting up Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed towards the door.

"Leon!" She shrieked and he stopped and looked back at her. "I'm naked." She gestured to her lack of clothes and Leon smiled.

"And?" Nicola pulled her hand out of his and searched around for some clothes. Finally finding her denim shorts and a tank top she dressed and then allowed him to pull her up the stairs.

When they came into the kitchen there was a collective groan from Jesse and Vince who pushed their food away from them and looked at the couple disgusted. Dom hadn't noticed as he had his head in a newspaper and Letty shoved past the couple as she stumbled in and Mia placed a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of her.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Mia asked looking at Vince and Jesse.

"Because we got kept up all night thanks to someone." They both shot a glare at the couple in the doorway.

"What can I say, she's a screamer." Leon rubbed his chin and shrugged earning him a thump in the chest from his girlfriend.

"We weren't talking about _her._ And I didn't know your middle name was Harriet." Jesse said and raised an eyebrow at the brunette who shrugged.

"It was my mothers name."

"That's not the point, we have news." Leon intercepted before it got out of hand and his excitement wore off, not that he was sure it ever would.

"She tattooed her name on your ass?" Vince asked.

"Shut up- Leons trying to speak." Mia shouted and everyone stared at her. She like Nicola shrugged it off and they all turned to look at Leon again.

"We're having a baby." Leon said wrapping his arm around Nicola who tried to shrink away, as everyone jaws dropped. Then Letty screamed and ran at them, her chair hitting the floor.

"I'm going to be an aunty!" she wrapped her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. Nicola giggled at her friends excitement.

"Yes you are, Letty."

"Oh my god!" She jumped up and down in front of them before turning to Jesse who was beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They're having a baby!" Nicola laughed at the sight of their two friends hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"I think they're more excited then you." Nicola whispered to Leon who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby, there is no one more excited than me." Vince suddenly shoved him away and looked at Nicola.

"Lala, tell me the truth, are you going to let me be godfather?" Nicola let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arms around Vince who spun her around in his arms before throwing her to a waiting Dom.

"Another Lala, we're in trouble now." He squeezed her and smiled at Leon. "Good work, man."

"Yeah well y'all better be prepared when my kid is better looking than all of yours." Leon yelled over the commotion and a collective laughter filled the kitchen.

"Well heres to hoping it gets all Lala's genes." Vince raised a coffee cup and everyone cheered. Dom placed Nicola back on the ground but Leon quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Asshole." Leon muttered.

* * *

A/N: And thoughts? Let me know REVIEW x And I'm also considering making the aftermath of the accident like a sequel because this story has gone on forever and if I keep going on I will end up with like three thousand chapters. What do you think?


	26. Geez, you're something to see

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Sassy Ava, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Love Ink and Lover of Many Things804 – **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and suggestions RE the rest of the story. And I have decided what I am going to do – it will be like a book one, book two kind of thing. Kinda like…I would say Twilight but I don't really want to get into what is wrong with the whole Twilight phenomenon (don't get me wrong I love the books) so we'll go with Lord of the Rings without the decades in between and the dwarves. So Home is book one and book two will be posted as soon as I finish this one. I kind of have to make a new story because I've run out of lines of this song. But be prepared I have a good song for the next one. Anyways thank you so much for all your feedback for the last chapter I really enjoyed writing it so thanks and I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

And p.s Thank you to you all- I just made 100 reviews on this story! First time ever! Woo!

**Playlist-**

Always Be Here – Dane Rumble (If you don't know this song…well…you should)

All the Same – The Sick Puppies

* * *

**May 2001 – Geez You're something to see **

There was rustling and Nicola rolled over just as she felt Leons arms leave her. She watched him climb out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans before she spoke.

"What are you doing?" She could see him jump in the dark and turn around to face her.

"Sorry Baby I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly and he pulled a shirt over his head and reached for a beanie. She hated that beanie.

"What are you doing Leon? It's two am." She grumbled and he leant over her and kissed her lips gently.

"I've just got a few things I have to do for Dom. Go to sleep and I'll be back before you know it." His breath hit her lips and she sighed.

"What is so important at this time of the morning?" She said tiredly and rubbed her stomach unconsciously.

"Nothing, La, nothing." He kissed her cheek before making his way out the door and she could see Vince waiting there for him as it closed and she was left in the dark room alone.

No amount of tossing and turning would let her get back to sleep so half an hour after he left Nicola crawled out of bed and up the stairs. She turned the coffee machine on and poured herself a mug before slumping down at the table, flicking through the latest newspaper.

Around five am she heard the approaching cars and saw the lights flash through the back window before the lights went out and hushed voices before someone stepped through the back door. Dom was wearing all black and he stopped dead when he saw her sitting at the table.

"La, what are you doing up?" He said, stepping through the door, allowing the others to stumble in after him. Leon glanced over at her, his tired eyes falling on her and looking guilty.

"I can't sleep when Leons not there." She mumbled and Dom glanced over at Letty who was following behind.

"Right well we're going back to bed." He took Lettys hand and pulled her towards the door. Vince and Jesse mumbled something before disappearing down the stairs, leaving Nicola and Leon alone in the kitchen.

"You okay baby?" Leon asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go to bed." She stood up and took his hand as they made their way down stairs. When they made it to their room, flicking on the lights, she held up his hands to her face in the light. "You're shaking? What happened?" She asked softly and Leon pulled his hands from hers.

"I was in a car with Vince, you'd be shaking too." He laughed and Nicola bit her lip as she watched his face. He was bad at lying but she couldn't see any of his usual tells.

"Okay." She pulled him into the bed with her and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest and inhaling. "I don't like sleeping without you." She muttered before dropping off to sleep while Leon just stared at the top of her head, unable to sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes hours later he was still awake.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" Nicola asked and Leon looked down at her tiredly.

"Nah." He said softly. "I think I might paint the room." He looked around at the walls and Nicolas forehead creased with confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"It needs paint. I don't like the colour anymore." He muttered, still off in space.

"You are tired aren't you?" She asked but he was still staring off into space. "You paint the room Leon and there will be trouble." She poked him in the chest and he finally looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I said do not paint the room." She replied as she climbed out of his arms and over the top of him making her way towards the closet and getting dressed, throwing a look over her shoulder as she pulled her shorts and tank top on. "I've got to get to the studio. Love you." She leant over and kissed his lips quickly before leaving the room with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Late that afternoon as she walked tiredly down the stairs of the house the smell of paint made her stomach roll and she clutched it as the nausea passed. She continued to walk into the basement and saw the couch covered in plastic wrap. The walls were now a dark blue shade and made the basement look even darker. She could hear the sound of Vinces heavy metal music coming from his open door and heard Jesse yelling to him through the wall. Her eyes landed on her bedroom door and she slowly walked towards the open door to see the bed covered in plastic wrap and the floor covered in newspaper as the room was the cleanest it had been since she'd moved in.

"What the fuck?" She yelled over Vinces music and Leon stopped painting the wall and looked over at her. Breathing deeply to calm down she inhaled another breath of paint and leaned against the door jam as the nausea came on again.

"We all decided to paint our rooms." Leon replied as he looked back at the wet paint.

"Well fuckwit, the smell of paint gives me morning sickness so you can sleep in your bright yellow room alone." She threw her dance bag down and made her way up the stairs, still clutching at her stomach as she gulped in fresh breaths of air.

Her head was spinning as she sat outside on the porch with her hands on either side of her head, her elbows digging into her thighs. The nausea had passed but she was still feeling disgusting.

"Heya girl." Letty walked up the drive and looked up at her friend. "You don't look so good." She sat down beside Nicola and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Baby hates the smell of paint apparently." Nicola replied as she rubbed her stomach.

"Paint?"

"Yep, the boys have gone all Home Decorator on the basement." She said and took another large inhalation of air as the thought of the paint made her queasy.

"You can have my room." Letty said and Nicola nodded. "Can I get you anything, sweetie?" The Latina girl asked, rubbing Nicolas back but she shook her head.

"No I'm fine. Thanks Let." Letty walked inside and Nicola leaned back in the chair and stared out at the road as cars slowly went past.

"Hey." She looked up as Leon leaned against the doorway. Nicola didn't say anything as he took a seat beside her. His hair was damp and she could tell he'd had a shower and changed into clean clothes. "I'm sorry about the paint. I just got carried away." He said as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"You've got that right." She replied quietly.

"Are you feeling okay?" His voice was gentle and she looked up to see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm just queasy that's all." He moved his hand, looking up at her for permission and she nodded as his large hand spread across her stomach and made her smile as he rubbed small circles on it.

"I still can't believe our baby is in there." He said softly and Nicola forgave him in an instant, leaning into his shoulder.

"You won't be saying that when I'm a whale." She replied, laughing at the look on his face.

"You'll still be my pretty girl." He replied and pulled her closer to him. She sighed as she fisted the fabric of his shirt in her hand.

"Leon?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" His hand stroked her hair softly.

"What were you guys all doing this morning?" She asked and could feel Leons whole body stiffen before it instantly relaxed.

"We had a heap of cars that had to be sent over the border and the only truck was early." He replied, his voice easy and relaxed as he explained it.

"Oh, okay." She replied quietly, "Was it legal?" This earned her a chuckle.

"Yeah, baby it was legal." His hand rubbed her stomach again and Nicola smiled as his fingers ran over the small bump.

"Good, because I would kill you if you ever pulled a stunt like that." She said softly and kissed his neck.

"Yeah…" He trailed off as he looked down at her head and his fingers continued to trace patterns on her stomach. "Did you ask Letty if you could sleep in her room?" Nicola nodded and went to say something but stopped as her stomach rolled again and she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

Opting for the upstairs bathroom she sprinted up the stairs and slid across the tiles towards the toilet, heaving. There was a hand rubbing the small of her back and she heard Leons voice as he pulled her hair back into a ponytail, his fingers skimming the skin on her neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah it will pass in a second." She replied and leaned on the seat as she glanced over at him, his worried green eyes being the first thing she saw. "Don't worry, Le, it's all part of being knocked up." The waver in her voice betrayed her.

"How many times have you been sick today?" He asked and she thought back.

"This would be the sixth." She muttered and Leon looked at her pointedly.

"You need to go to the doctor, La."

"I just need some sleep, that's all." She replied and climbed off the floor and turned on the shower, turning back to her boyfriend. "Would you be able to go and get my toothbrush and some clothes from downstairs?" Nicola asked as she pulled her tank top over her head and Leon nodded before disappearing out the door. As she watched him leave she couldn't help but think that something was bothering him besides her being sick.

Climbing into the shower she pulled the curtain across and stuck her head under the spray. She was still standing like that when the curtain was pulled back and Leon stood there holding a toothbrush already spread with toothpaste.

"Thank-you." She said as she took the toothbrush and stuck it straight in her mouth watching as Leon stood back, a worried look still on his face.

"I'm going to call your doctor." He finally said and walked out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind him and Nicola stared after him, her mouth hanging open. Seconds later Leon pushed the door open and walked in, the cordless phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder as he measured a portion of pink liquid into a measuring cup and spoke to the doctor. "Thank-you- she'll be there." Putting the bottle down he pressed the button on the phone and looked over at Nicola standing in the shower still looking at him. "He said take some of this and you've got an appointment tomorrow at ten." She took the measuring glass and threw back the pink liquid before handing it back to him, cringing at the taste of the medicine.

"You need to stop worrying Leon." Nicola replied and turned the water off and stepped out, accepting the towel he held out for her.

"I can't help it La. You're so damn accident prone." He hugged her through the towel and Nicola leant into him.

"Yes the klutz in pregnant. I get it now." She said into his shirt and pulled back to look at him, the towel still wrapped tightly around her. "Did you bring me any clothes?" She asked and smiled as he picked up one of his t-shirts which he helped pull over her head before passing her, her shorts.

When they were snuggled up in Lettys old bed Nicola let out a relieved sigh as her stomach stopped rolling making Leon pull her back into his stomach even more, placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

They walked through the shopping centre the next day, Nicola wearing a pair of low slung denim shorts and a white button up shirt that flared to hide the bump on her stomach.

"I'm just going to the bank, I'll meet you at the doctors?" Leon said as they stopped in front of the bank and Nicola nodded, looking through her handbag and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Can you please deposit this into our joint account, please." She handed him the cheque and Leon nodded before kissing her cheek and disappearing into the bank.

Nicola continued walking towards the doctors, past the stalls of vendors that were selling everything from sunglasses to wigs. At the end of the row, right in front of the doctors surgery was a little old woman turning out cards to a pair of teenage girls who were listening eagerly to her. The girls were just leaving when Nicola walked towards the doctors door when she heard the womans voice.

"Would you like a reading, dear?" Nicola looked over at the old woman who was holding up a deck of tarot cards.

"Ah, no thank you." Nicola smiled slightly before turning back to the doctors surgery. But the womans next words made her blood run cold.

"Your baby will not survive."

"What did you just say to me?" Nicola spun on the heel of her yellow converses and strode towards the woman her fists clenching. The woman hardly looked scared.

"It is the baby or you and you know who he will choose." The lady said and Nicola felt someone grab her arm. She looked around to see Leon standing there looking between the old lady and his girlfriend.

"You okay Lala?" He said as he led her away from the woman without another word. "You look pale, are you feeling sick again?"

"That woman…" Nicola turned around to look back at the lady at the table who had another older woman standing in front of her as she dealt the cards out.

"The old lady you were staring at? What about her?" Leon asked as they made their way into the doctors reception.

"Nothing." Nicola said as she looked up and saw the worry etched into Leons face.

"You sure?" Nicola nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as she sat down next to Leon in the waiting room and tried to stop the womans words echoing over and over in her head. And she did as soon as a small nurse walked in and called her name.

* * *

By the time they moved back into their now yellow bedroom Nicolas morning sickness had eased and the tarot readers words had slowly began to fade from her memory.

Things were slowly starting to calm down again when Leon climbed out of bed at two am once again.

"Baby, where are you going?" Nicola whimpered and grabbed the waistband of his jeans as he sat on the bed to pull his boots on.

"Just another truck to load, La. I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed her cheek and snuck out of the room leaving Nicola to lie there for two hours before he snuck through the door again and stripped off crawling into bed. Nicola pretended to be asleep as he pulled her to him, his arms shaking slightly and he placed a kiss on her shoulder blade, his stubble tickling the skin. "I love you La." His hand moved down to slip under her tank and sit on the swell of her stomach. "Forever."

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah guess what? Hope you liked it! REVIEW x


	27. Let me come home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Gingermegs, Love Ink and Sassy Ava **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! x

**Playlist- **

Cat and Mouse- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

How Does it Feel? – Avril Lavigne

* * *

**June 2001 – Let me come home **

"La?" Nicola could hear Leons voice in her ear and groaned.

"I'm not cooking breakfast for you Leon."

"I made you breakfast." he laughed in her ear and she felt warm arms wrap around her stomach and rub it as he placed hot wet kisses along the back of her neck. Nicola couldn't help but groan as she rolled over in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Really?" She said softly and he nodded.

"But if you don't want it, I can let Vince eat it." He kissed her lips softly in small pecks before she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard.

She didn't let it last long though as she pushed him off her and sat up. Sitting at the end of the bed was a plate with a chocolate croissant and a large mug of coffee sitting on it.

"Aw, honey you ran down to the store." She smiled over at Leon who kissed her cheek.

"Nothings too good for my girl." Nicola threw him a wary look before crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what you want."

"I need some of the original parts for the Skyline." Nicola nodded as she picked up the pastry and biting into it.

"Hmph." She reached over him and grabbed a pink notebook off the side table and a pen and placed them on Leons lap. Taking a long sip of her coffee she spoke again. "Write down what you want and I'll go and get it. You're still doing all those cars for that team- whatever their called right? What is it with that chick and her fascination with snakeskin pants. It's like that Lance guy- snakeskin pants are gross." She took another sip of her coffee and glanced at Leon who was tapping the pen on the notebook. "I'm boring you?" She asked quirking her eyebrow again and Leon snapped out of his daze.

"No, La, never." He gave her the kind of smile that forgave all, even after all those years.

"Good because I haven't finished. Hectors calling me today- wants some parts and I'll need to go and get some of them, so maybe you could take some time off work and drive your lovely girlfriend that you love so much down to Las Vegas? City of sin and all that. Possibly drop by a chapel, get this thing taken care of…" She trailed off when she saw the look on Leons face. It was darkening, his green eyes boring into her head. "What?" She asked quietly and put the coffee cup down.

"We're not getting married in Vegas." He replied, his voice clipped.

"Why not? You want to get married don't you?" She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. She would have thought him of all people would jump at the chance to go to Vegas.

"Because we've cut our family out of everything so far- getting together, getting engaged, having a baby. I think the least we can do is get married with them." Leon stated and stood up and made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to work." He replied, glancing back at her, and she realised that there was so much more to it than the fact that their family wouldn't be present.

"If you don't want to get married just say so." She shouted at the door shut, then just as quickly it was open again and he was standing there, livid. Nicola bit her lip nervously as he stood there looking hurt and angry.

"I'm the one that wants to get married with our family. You make it seem like it's a chore- I want to marry you Nicola, do you want to marry me?" He pointed to himself and shook his head making Nicola flinch at his words.

"Yes I want to marry you Leon! For fucks sake there's a difference between being married and having a wedding. That's all I'm saying." She threw her arms up and Leon just turned on his heel and stalked out, letting the door slam behind him.

Huffing Nicola climbed out of the bed and got dressed in her faded Levi's and pulled a small black tank top that didn't show the bump that was forming on her stomach, over her head and ran her fingers through her hair before piling it on top of her head.

She dropped to the floor and searched under her bed for the old pair of converses she had thrown under there. As she looked down at the yellow sneakers she sighed. Nearly three years and her and Leon still hadn't agreed on getting married.

"I didn't want to get married anyway." She muttered but looking at the blue stone that was a permanent fixture on her left hand she knew it was her stubbornness. She'd wanted to marry Leon Palermo since she was thirteen.

Lacing up the sneakers Nicola picked up the tray and walked up the stairs, eating the rest of her pastry as she went.

When she got to the kitchen it was dead quiet and Nicola thought that maybe the team had missed out on the fight that had just erupted in the basement. Then the revving of engines in the driveway let her know that she'd only just missed them and she could imagine they'd heard every word.

Nicola placed the coffee cup on a newspaper on the table before packing away the tray and washing the plate before falling down in a chair and sipping her coffee. She pulled the newspaper towards her and flicked the first page. Her eyes were drawn to the bold writing on the second page.

FIFTH HIJACKING LEAVES DRIVER IN HOSPITAL

Feeling her stomach lurch Nicola pushed the coffee away and looked down at her stomach.

"Daddy won't be happy if he knows you don't like coffee, baby." She muttered and rubbed her stomach to ease the uneasy feeling in her stomach and throat.

Her eyes went back to the newspaper and she shook her head. She couldn't believe that these people had gotten away with hijacking trucks for the last couple of months.

Deep in thought she was only interrupted when her cell phone rang. Flipping it open she mumbled a hello, hoping it was maybe Leon.

"Nicola, it's Hector." Nicola sighed and asked him what he wanted while she made her way down to the bedroom where she found her pink notebook and after writing Honda Civic at the top of the page she wrote down the details.

"I'll make a few calls for you Hector. I'll see how it goes." Flipping the phone shut she looked down at the notebook where Leon had written I LOVE LEON across the top of the page like only an immature teenager would before writing a small list of parts he wanted from the storage container.

Nicola shook her head before looking at the unmade bed. Groaning she suddenly hated their rule about the last one out being the one to make the bed. Tugging on the sheets she tucked each one in perfectly before pulling the comforter over the top and surveying the room. It was fairly messy, the black dress she'd worn to a party hung on the door of the closet, begging to be drycleaned. Shoes and clothes littered the floor and Nicola resolved that she would clean it when she got back.

Walking into the garage she avoided the team as she made her way into the office only to come face to face with Jesse. Smiling sheepishly she looked around for anyone else.

"Hey Jess."

"Looking for Leon?" Jesse asked. Like he didn't know.

"No I have to make some calls." She quickly stepped past him and fell down at the desk she found herself constantly occupying these days.

She pulled an address book out of the drawer and flicked through the pages, running her finger down the lines as she looked for the numbers. Jesse stood over the desk and she glanced over and rose an eyebrow.

"He said you wanted to get married in Vegas, shotgun style."

"Working Jess." Nicola muttered as she picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"He sold the Chevy to pay for a wedding." Nicolas head snapped up and she slowly put the phone down.

"What?" She hissed and Jesse shifted from foot to foot.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but he wanted you to have your dream wedding." Suddenly there was a noise and they both looked to the door to see Leon standing there. Nicola swore she heard Jesse squeal before he disappeared and Nicola looked at Leon.

"You sold the Chevy."

"We needed the money." He replied wiping his hands on an old shirt.

"Leon…" She started to speak but he cut her off.

"It's just a car."

"It was your first car. You loved that thing." She stuttered.

"And you hated it." That got the point across and Nicola flinched. Someone called Leons name he glanced at her before making his way out of the room.

Shaking her head Nicola looked down at the phone and dialled the number again.

"Hello this is Dallas City Motors, Lindy speaking."

"Hi, Lindy, this is Nicola from Torrettos Garage in LA, I was speaking to ah…" She flicked through her notebook, "…Darren the other day about a Honda Civic."

"I'm sorry, he's not here at the moment, can I take a message?" Nicola left her name and number and hung up the phone, searching through the mess of papers for a pen. She still had about ten more calls to make.

It took her four hours to get through the pile of stuff she had sitting in front of her and sometime after one she made it out of the office and walked down to the store.

Mia was leaning against the counter, chewing on a pen as she stared at a text book.

Nicola slumped down on the other side and stared at Mia until she looked up.

"What's up?" Mia asked putting her pen down and looking at Nicola.

"Leon sold to Chevy, to pay for a wedding." Mia nodded knowing there was more, Mia always knew. Nicola could see Dom sitting in the back room, making the most of the quiet instead of the garage. "And then I told him I wanted to get married in Vegas." Mia flinched and Nicola realised she'd probably hurt more than just Leon with this idea.

"Vegas?" Mia tried to sound neutral.

"Sorry? I'm just- I'm not into the whole big thing." She sighed and rested her elbows on the counter before resting her chin on her hands.

"Go down to City Hall then." Mia suggested and Nicola nodded.

"But take all of you with us?" Nicola asked and Mia nodded. "I'm a bad friend." Nicola groaned and Mia rubbed her arm.

"No honey, you just sometimes forget that you've gained a bit of a family in the last few years. People that love you and Leon and we want to be part of it." Nicola nodded and sighed.

"Guess I owe the boyfriend an apology." Nicola replied and Mia smiled.

"I would say so." Mia said and Nicola stood up.

"Thanks. Whys Dom hiding down here?" She glanced past Mia.

"Before you and Leon decided to start your yelling match this morning Letty and Dom had a go." Mia replied and Nicola nodded. Just the usual then.

Her eyes went to the newspaper sitting on the counter and she realised it was an old one, but a similar headline to the one she'd seen that morning adorned the page. She quickly scanned the article as Mia handed her a juice and looked down at the newspaper.

"Something interesting?" She asked picking up her pen again and looking at her text book.

"Apparently Honda Civics are all the rage now." Nicola held up the newspaper and thought she saw Mia flinch but before she could say anything the clock caught her eye. "Shit I gotta go. Thanks Mia."

As she walked out of the deli a red F150 parked across the road with the Racers Edge logo on the side.

She'd forgotten to ring Harry. She was silently thankful for the reminder and made her way back to the garage, falling into her chair and shuffling the papers as she listened to the dial tone.

"Hello, Racers Edge, Harry speaking."

"Harry, it's Nicola Andrews…" As she spoke to Harry she continued to look through the papers for the list of parts Dom had asked her to get ordered. Finding the list she gave it to Harry before flipping over the paper to see the drawing on the back.

After hanging up she searched for a black pen and paper and quickly traced the picture onto a new piece of paper.

"What'ya doing?" Letty walked in and flopped down across from her and looked at the drawing in her hand. "Is that the decal for the Skyline?" Letty snatched the piece of paper out of Nicolas hand and looked at it. "La! This is amazing. Have you shown Leon yet?"

Nicola shook her head as she took the paper back and stood up, grabbing another piece of paper and writing a quick note on it and feeding the paper into the fax machine.

"I'm going to surprise him." Nicola replied, looking down at the original drawing of the knight.

"Let me guess, it's going to be silver and symbolises your knight in shining armour." Letty said dramatically as she grabbed the original and scrutinised the picture.

"Well yes. I mean the guy jumped out of a window for me." Nicola said before the phone rang.

"Hello Torrettos Tower of Torture this is the Dungeon Master." Nicola said as Letty laughed loudly.

"Nicola, is that you? It's Dave."

"Oh hey Dave, I recognised your number on the caller ID." She heard the man chuckle down the phone.

"I just got your fax. I can get it done in the next few days. Any particulars you want?"

"No, just make it silver, the car is yellow. I know you'll do a great job." She thanked him before hanging up and looking over at Letty.

"You've got things to do don't you?" Letty asked and Nicola nodded.

"We'll talk about why Doms hiding from you when I get home though?" Nicola replied and Letty nodded as Nicola stood up and picked up her car keys and notebook before making her way out to the blue Mustang parked behind the garage.

The lady at the desk at the storage container depot smiled as she handed the keys over to Nicola telling her to have a nice day. Nicola replied politely before making her the rows and rows of roller doors. Getting to their storage container she rolled the doors up and made her way in.

Torettos had one of the larger sheds and the first thing she saw was a mess of car engines, moving boxes and old sound system equipment that filled the space where her Mustang had once sat. The large crate that Nicola had labelled with Leons Skyline sat in the back row of the shed.

The trolley she'd brought with her was soon packed with the parts Leon had wanted and as she pushed the crate back into its spot she saw something out of the corner of her eye, to the left of her.

Walking past two rows of shelves she came across three cars, sitting covered in the space behind the shelves. Nicolas brow furrowed with confusion and she made her way over to the cars, flicking the first cover off.

Underneath was a black Honda Civic. Moving to the next one she lifted the front of the cover up and saw that it too was a Honda Civic. She looked over at the other one and just to satisfy her curiosity she lifted the cover on that one.

Three black Honda Civics. Looking in the window of the last one she could see the usual switch for neon lights under the chassis. Feeling her stomach lurch as she stood back and looked at the three black Honda Civics, neon lights and racing tyres.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

A/N: Alright let me know what you think! REVIEW x


	28. Home is wherever I'm with you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

Wow you guys are amazing- **Love Ink, Sassy Ava, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz Toretto and Lover of Many Things804. **Thank you so much for the great reviews on the last chapter and I hope this one is just as good. Please let me know what you think- all honest opinions are appreciated. Thank you so much! And p.s **Love Ink **I am so glad that you like Always Be Here its one of my favourite songs ever and I'm glad to share it! x

**Playlist -**

Better Off Alone - Grinspoon

Life Ain't Always Beautiful – Gary Allan

* * *

**June 2001 – Home is Wherever I'm with you**

With shaking hands Nicola managed to start the Mustang and pull out of the carpark of the storage lot. She could feel trembling through her whole body and had to pull up on the side of the road as a wave of nausea hit her full force.

Leaning against the side of the car she started to sob, slipping down the door and falling into the dirt burying her head in her arms. The tears came down hard and fast and her chest heaved, aching with every breath. She threw her head back and hit it on the shiny metallic door of the Mustang as she wrapped her arms around her stomach thinking about their baby as she sobbed.

It was the ringing of her phone that pulled her out of her daze as she looked down at the caller ID. Leons number flashed across the screen and she ignored it, scrambling up. A loud beep informed her she had a voice message and she flipped the phone open and hit the voicemail button.

Sobbing even harder she listened to his husky voice.

"Look, La, we need to talk. I'll be home soon. Bye." She didn't bother deleting the message, just hung up before there was a loud clap of thunder making her jump. Just as she looked up at the sky the clouds opened up and rain pelted down. Running around to the drivers side, she shielded her head from the rain as she climbed in and started the ignition again and made her way home.

"Hey Mia. Have you seen La?" Leon asked as he pushed through the back door and saw Mia reading another of her text books. She looked up and shook her head as he ran a frustrated hand through his damp hair. The storm had rolled in quickly and heavily soaking most of his clothes as he made his way towards the house. "Her cars outside." Leon said and Mia shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her. She said you guys had a fight."

"Yeah." Leon looked towards the basement door and back at Mia.

"She's sorry you know. You should go and talk to her." Mia gestured to the door before going back to the book. Leon made his way down the basement steps and over to the door of his room where he could hear Jeff Buckley playing loudly.

He turned the knob and pushed open the door. He could see her standing in front of the closet, a button up shirt on, her boycut panties sticking out the bottom of them. Her hair was damp and he wondered if she'd been caught in the storm as it flowed down her back.

"Hey." He said but she didn't turn around and he figured she couldn't hear him over the loud music so he made his way over to the CD player and just as his hand went to press the pause button he saw the duffle bag stuffed full of clothes sitting on the bed. He hit the button quickly and she spun around to face him.

Her face was red and blotchy, fresh tears still running down her cheeks.

"La? What's going on?" He asked as she quickly stuffed the clothes she had in her hands in the bag and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"What's it look like?" Nicola replied, her voice a sob.

"It was just a stupid fight." Leon walked around towards her but she backed up holding her arms up, a look on her face telling him not to touch her so he backed up.

"This isn't about the fight Leon." She replied and zipped the bag up, pulling on her grey tennis shoes as he stared at her trying to understand while she threw the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her handbag.

"What is it about then?" He finally asked his voice cracking.

"I'm leaving." She pushed past him but he caught her hand.

"La, please don't walk out on me." He begged and tried to pull her towards him but she snatched her hand from him. Leon felt a pain in his heart at the action. "Tell me what I can do."

"Can you make three black Honda Civics with racing tyres and green neons disappear?" She asked and realisation dawned on Leon. The original parts of the Skyline were stored in the storage container they shared with the Torettos, the same container they had stored the cars for the hijackings in.

"La…" He knew there was nothing he could say to stop her as he took in the look on her face.

"Jesus, Leon, how could you be so fucking stupid?" She said sadly and made her way up the stairs.

"La!" he chased her but she was already up the stairs and on her way to the front door when it opened and Vince, Dom and Letty came in, all laughing and shaking rain from their clothes.

"Hey La." Vince said then looked over at Leon standing behind her, tears streaming down his face then looked back at Nicola who had a black duffle bag over her shoulder and tears on her own face.

"What's going on?" Dom asked as he stepped through the door.

"Hey…what's all the shouting?" Mia asked as she and Jesse came in through the kitchen door to see them all standing in the living room.

Leon felt like falling to his knees and grovelling as Nicola turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face as she walked over to him and picked up his limp hand, putting something in it.

"Don't try to call me." She said softly and turned to leave.

"Nicola what are you doing?" Dom asked.

"I'm not really a member of this family, right? So I'm leaving." She pushed her way towards the door but Dom pulled her up as everyone else watched on in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked, his voice reverberating through the room.

"All of you lied to me, even you," she glanced at Mia, shaking her head, "You all put me and my baby in danger."

"What the fuck are you on about girl?" Dom jerked her arm.

"She knows Dom." Leon said softly, his fist clenched to his side as he stared at Nicola, "She knows about the heists." Dom dropped her arm like he'd been stung. "Don't go La." Leon begged again and she shook her head.

And she was out the door.

"What the fuck?" Jesse said and Leon pushed past him towards the door, being pulled up by Vince.

"Let me go Vince, I have to go after her!" He heard the revving of the V8 engine of the Mustang then the squealing of tyres on the wet asphalt.

"I'll drive." Vince and Leon ran down to the yellow Skyline and both jumped in as Vince pulled off the curb and floored the Nissan down the street after the blue Mustang.

"We'll get her back Le." Vince glanced over at Leon and could see his friends jaw clenched tight as he stared at the palm of his hand. Vince chanced a look at his hand and saw the ring that Nicola had worn for the past few years sitting on a red indent on the palm.

"I don't know." Leon muttered and Vince pressed harder on the accelerator making the car jump forward.

They made it to the traffic lights and both men could see the familiar blue car sitting on the line, waiting for it to turn green. Her indicator flashed and as the arrow that turned left flashed green she pulled off the line.

Leon saw the lights through the rain before Vince, the blue neons on the asphalt as the car came screeching down the left hand side of the road too fast. Purple neons followed quickly behind. It felt like slow motion as Vince pulled the Skyline up to the intersection and fell behind the Mustang as the blue Mazda ran the red light, the purple Toyota pulling up beside it.

Leons stomach lurched and he tried to scream something, anything, but his voice fell short as Vince slammed on the brakes and the blue Mazda clipped the tail of the vintage Mustang and spun it across the intersection the wet asphalt sending it backwards, before the loud squeal of brakes and the purple Toyota slammed into the drivers side door sending the Mustang flying sideways still spinning .

Leon threw the door of the still sliding Skyline open and sprinted across the bitumen screaming her name, his sneakers slipping as he skidded to a halt next to the crumpled car.

"La!" he pulled frantically on the dented door and it fell of the hinges weakly. She was slumped forwards on the steering wheel, blood trickling from her head.

"Leon!" Vinces voice came closer with the pounding of heavy footsteps.

"Call an ambulance!" Leon shouted as Vince got closer and saw the blood covering Nicolas arms and her slumped over the wheel. Leon looked back at his friend to see him holding himself up against the car, throwing up.

"La! Wake up!" Leon pleaded turning his attention back to Nicola as he heard Vinces voice yelling at another driver to call an ambulance. There were people everywhere as they ran towards the drivers of the other cars. Someone approached Leon and asked him if she was alright, if the girl was still alive. He'd ignored them, instead searching for a pulse on her bloody arms. There was a slow thumping beneath his fingers and he lifted her fingers up to kiss them gently.

"La, please wake up, baby." He said softly as he reached forward and placed a flat palm on the swollen belly that he had pulled her hand from. She'd wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect her stomach from the impact he realised. That little thing inside of her might just pull through as long as its mother did. "Please don't leave me." Leon sobbed as sirens started to roar in the distance.

"Is she awake?" Vince shouted and Leon tried to shake her.

"La, baby, can you hear me?" There was nothing. "La! Dammit Nicola!" he placed his hands on her hips.

"Leon?" Her voice was quiet but husky. Her eyes opened and shifted around as he watched her trying to focus. He gently pushed her from her slumped position on the steering wheel hoping that he didn't do anymore damage and she fell limply into the drivers seat, her head lolling forward. "Leon? Leon why can't I feel anything?"

The rest was a horrible daze right up to the point in the ambulance when she'd looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit but his heart was breaking even more than it already had if it was possible.

* * *

They wouldn't let him go into the examination room with her, instead a small blonde doctor walked out wearing a pair of green scrubs and spotting him walked over.

"Are you Miss Andrews fiancé?" Leon nodded mutely as the doctor continued. "I'm Dr Edwards, we've conducted x-rays and there seems to be some swelling around her lower vertebrae. We need to operate to try to reduce the swelling and assess any other damage." Leon kept nodding then stopped.

"She's pregnant." He said softly and the doctor smiled at him sadly.

"Your permission is needed in order to perform the operation. You must understand that the baby was very lucky to survive the crash, but if we operate it may not make it through. But if we don't operate your fiancé could end up being a quadriplegic." The doctor tried to look sympathetic but it failed as Leon felt his whole world crumple, knowing there was only one answer.

"Operate. Just please help her." He begged.

"Mr Palermo, you understand she could lose the baby."

"Please, just help La." He replied and slumped back down in the chair as the doctor nodded and disappeared.

Letty came running in moments later, Mia, Dom, Vince and Jesse hot on her heels.

"Where is she?" Letty shouted at Leon.

"She's in theatre. They have to operate." He mumbled back as Letty looked around for someone more official. "She's going to lose the baby, Let. I chose her over my baby." He continued and everything stopped as Letty fell to her knees in front of Leon and grabbed his knees.

"What did you do Leon?" She begged, her voice breaking.

"They said," He rubbed the heels of his hands into his red rimmed eyes and sighed, "They said the baby survived the crash and that if they operated on La it wouldn't make it. They had to operate Letty, I can't live without her." The dam broke and Leon sobbed into his hands as Mia sat down beside him and pulled him into her side, shushing him like a child while the other three watched on as Leon fell apart.

"Fuck this!" Vince hissed and turned around, storming out and the other two watched after him before Dom spoke up.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us what's going on." Jesse followed him as they walked down the hall and Letty leaned on Leons knees looking up at him.

"She'll pull through alright." Letty said quietly, trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

"And the baby too." Mia added and rubbed Leons shoulders. "Everything will be fine Leon."

"How can you say that Mia? I lied to her, for months I lied to her. Nothing will be fine." He pushed himself up off the chair and stalked outside to the parking lot where he just stood, staring at the highway until someone came running out of the doors and called his name hours later.

"Leon!" Turning around Letty came running for him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she flung herself into Leons arms and hugged him tightly. "The doctors said she broke her back." She sobbed into his shirt and Leons swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And the baby?" He asked, pushing Letty back to look at her. Letty just shook her head slowly and sadly. Leon felt his whole world crumble down and his legs would have given way if two strong arms hadn't pulled him back up.

"Come on, Dawg, lets go see your girl." Vince said dragging Leon back through the doors, Letty trailing behind.

The blonde doctor from earlier was standing talking to Dom and Mia, an older man standing beside her. When they saw Leon walk in with Vince and Letty the blonde doctor looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Palermo, we did all we could but we couldn't save the baby. This is Dr Newberry, he performed the initial examination on Nicola." Looking into blank eyes the blonde doctor knew that the last thing the green eyed boy wanted was a clinical description of what had happened to the love of his life. "Would you like to see her?" Leon nodded mutely and she led Leon towards the hospital room, leaving the rest of his family watching him leave.

When he walked in his heart stopped for not the first time that day. She looked so peaceful, her long dark hair fanned out behind her head and her bandaged arms resting on top of the blankets. Seeing the blood seeping through the bandages he looked down at his checked shirt and saw the dark brown stains all over it and felt sick. He was covered in her blood.

"I'll let the nurses know you're staying here." The small woman said before disappearing and Leon fell into the chair just looking at her all broken and bruised. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

"You know, La, when you fell out of that window and broke your arm, and you were smoking a cigarette that you thought would be your last, I was falling so deeply in love with you."

* * *

A/N: Excuse me while I go cry now…REVIEW x


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary: **"Do you remember that time I fell out your window and you came jumping out after me?" There was a twinge of humour to her husky voice and Leon smiled for her benefit. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

To all my faithful reviewers- **Gingermegs, Sassy Ava, Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Lover of Many Things804 – **thank you so much for your great support for the entirety of this story! Also to **Cantbe-missed **I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story! And thanks for the review made my very long morning. So thanks for the little bit of excitement I get after an update at the sight of new reviews! You guys keep me sorta sane! Anyways this is the last part of Home, my next story will be posted tomorrow! It's called "The Difference" And its named after a Matchbox 20 song. Sorry for making you cry in the last chapter, it was really hard to write because poor Nicolas heart was so broken! I hope you enjoy this last little bit.

**Playlist- **

Just a Dream – Nelly (Ah need I say more?)

* * *

**June 2001 – Epilogue **

He didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep until he heard a low baritone voice and opened his eyes to see Dr Newberry standing at the end of the hospital bed, a blonde nurse standing beside him.

"There was another thing…" The doctor started but Leon shook his head and shot the doctor a look. The doctor knew this was his news to bear. It was his fault. Getting the hint the doctor left the room, the nurse close behind and Leon turned to look into a set of hazel eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Baby?" he said softly, reaching over to stroke her head as she lay there, her body and her mind numb. "La?" He tried again and he saw her eyes flicker his way before she spoke.

"We lost it didn't we? The baby?" He gritted his teeth to hold back the tears at the pain in her voice.

"I uh…La, it…" What was he going to say? Just because she couldn't move didn't mean she was stupid. He knew how perceptive she was- she could read him like a book. "The doctor said that if he operated the chances of the baby surviving were low. I let him operate, La, it's my fault." And she let the tears fall down her face as he fell to her side, defeated, his chest heaving with tears.

"You should go home, Leon." She whispered and he knew better than to fight her.

"I love you, La." He mumbled into her skin before leaving, tears pouring down both of their cheeks as he left.

Stumbling out of the room he managed to make his way to the car, fumbling with the keys and climbing in. With shaking hands he started the car and pulled out of the empty parking lot, the city still bathed in darkness. Glancing at the green lights on the dash he saw it was four am. He sighed and slowly made his way back to Echo Park.

Pushing open the back door he threw the keys onto the bench and looked up to see the kitchen completely empty. He went to go towards the basement when he saw the light in the living room on. Walking in he found everyone sitting on the floor, the television on, the volume turned down low.

"She's awake." He said softly and five sets of eyes landed on him.

"Is she okay?" Mia asked and Leon shrugged.

"She kicked me out, I didn't really have a chance to ask." He replied and turned around, leaving them to it as he walked down the dark stairs and continued to stumble into his room where he closed the door and flicked on the lights. Instantly he was hit with her smell, vanilla and coffee. Her black dress hung from the door of their closet, her yellow converses sitting beside the door and he couldn't help but wonder why she'd left without them.

There was a knock at the door and Vince eased it open.

"Hey man. The cops dropped this off earlier." He held out the duffle bag Nicola had packed in a hurry. "And this was on the floor in the car." He held out the tiny white gold ring and Leon felt his stomach drop. Reaching over he took the ring from his friends hand and looked down at it in awe. "She'll come 'round man. She can never stay mad at you." Vince smiled slightly and Leon shook his head.

"She's never packed her bags and left before." He replied and turned his back on Vince and put the ring down on the bedside table. "The car?"

"It's fucked man. They're towing it to the garage in the morning, but it's fucked." When Leon didn't acknowledge him Vince let out a loud sigh. "It wasn't your fault, Leon. We all fucked up."

"She might not get to walk again, let alone dance." Leon replied, ignoring Vince's words. "I have destroyed her life, V, I've lost everything. My girlfriend, my best friend, my baby. If anyone fucked up it was me. I should never have lied to her in the first place." He slumped down on the bed and fingered the bloody stain on his shirt.

"You did what you thought was right."

"How was it right, Vince? How is anything right anymore?"

With that he lay down on the bed and curled his knees up to his stomach, like he had when he was sick. He could see the corkboard hanging beside the closet, his drawings of her on pink paper stuck their, pictures of them together, a magazine article with a picture of a wedding dress and in the small corner was the sonogram of their five month old baby.

* * *

As he followed the tail lights of Doms black Honda Civic, Leon felt sick. He hadn't seen her, hadn't talked to her. She refused to see him. Everyone else came back and told him how worried she was about him but he couldn't go, she'd asked him to leave and he was going to respect her wishes for once. That was the least he could do.

Dom switched on the green neons below the cab and Leon heard his voice crackle over the radio.

"We all clear Leon?" Dom shouted.

"Yeah man." He replied as they pulled up alongside the freight truck. He'd only agreed to it because he needed the money to pay for Nicolas medical bills. But as he pulled up alongside the truck and saw the swaying of the trailer he wondered if he could time it perfectly so that he could hit the rubber tyres and it would be all over- the pain, the immense guilt. And as he considered spinning the wheel her voice invaded his thoughts like it always did.

"You don't think I would do anything for you? You really are fucked in the head. You're so stupidly blind sometimes Leon. You always think its you that has to earn my love, but I've always loved you."

**To Be Continued **

* * *

A/N: Okay don't hate me- the next lot will be up tomorrow. Get keen! And let me know if this totally sucked! REVIEW x


End file.
